


Время дождя

by Milk_fox



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, милота, псевдо-научная сказка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: В двадцать втором веке существуют машины времени. Но в этом факте нет ничего интересного, потому что ученые знают - путешествовать можно только в прошлое и ничего в истории нельзя изменить. Тем не менее есть один человек, который с помощью машины времени напрочь изменил всю свою судьбу, и звали его Микки Джонс...





	1. Chapter 1

Две ночи подготовки со стамеской и молотком не прошли зря - плитка поддалась и почти бесшумно отделилась от засохшего раствора. Микки осторожно поднял ее, отряхнул и упрятал в сумку.  
Тяжелая, зараза.  
В подворотне завывал ветер, фонарь над аркой давал мало света, зато разбрасывал вокруг с десяток беспокойных теней. Под козырьком крыши висела камера, но Микки не волновался - он знал, что здание охранял один консьерж, который наверняка сейчас спал. Утром пропажа обнаружится, они посмотрят записи с камер, увидят там долговязого длинноволосого типа в кожаной куртке и с сумкой через плечо. Скорее всего, даже в полицию не пойдут. За свою недолгую, но насыщенную карьеру Микки выучил, что в Санкт-Петербурге начала двадцать первого века полицию по пустякам не беспокоили.  
Он проверил, надежно ли плитка лежит в сумке, не выглядывает ли край и, воровато в последний раз оглянувшись на окна бизнес-центра, пошагал через арку на улицу.  
Интересно, что они подумают, когда обнаружат утром пропажу облицовочной плитки? Наверное, спишут на малолетних хулиганов или вандалов. Плитка, хоть и дорогая, хорошего качества, отнюдь не была сокровищем. В этом месте и в этом времени - определенно, не была.  
Пока шагал к Невскому проспекту, думал - можно было бы подсоединиться к камерам, попросить Рут стереть все записи. Но не хотелось возиться и оставлять лишние следы. Лучше всего скрывать информацию, не скрывая ее - так говорила бабушка. А уж бабушка понимала в этом куда больше Микки и информации за свою жизнь скрыла столько, сколько ему не снилось в страшном сне.  
…  
С утра ветер присмирел, а к обеду вообще улегся - небывалое достижение для этого города. Микки всегда квартировал тут в одном и том же месте - маленьком хостеле во дворах на набережной Фонтанки. Он затерялся среди уныло желтых домов и понатыканных во все щели одиноких магазинчиков, зато рядом было совершенно потрясающее маленькое кафе, где варили горячий шоколад, а в самом хостеле было по-домашнему уютно. Кроме романтических соображений были еще и практические. Останавливаясь в большом отеле, ты невольно волочишь за собой нехилый цифровой и бумажный хвост - отметки в разных книгах и ведомостях. Предъявляешь паспорт по десять раз на дню, а портье и горничные с профессионально цепкой памятью надолго запоминают твою физиономию. В хостеле паспорт спрашивали только один раз - при заселении. Никогда не узнавали за все семь или даже десять визитов. Никогда не заглядывали в паспорт дальше первой страницы - а, следовательно, не обнаруживали отсутствия визы и не задавали кучу ненужных вопросов. Сонной девушке за стойкой было все равно, кто он. Главное, что гость платил - исправно, аккуратно отмеряя нужное количество рублевых бумажек. А то что платил он только наличными и никогда не бронировал номер заранее, так это уже его дело.  
Бабушка говорила, что все русские безалаберны и суматошны. Она вообще не сильно любила славян - наверное, потому что ей категорически не давались славянские языки. Испанский, немецкий, французский, даже японский - только от зубов отскакивало. А вот какой-нибудь чешский заставлял всесильную бабушку впадать в отчаяние, ломать язык и в конце концов запускать словарем в ближайшую стену. Постигший обязательную программу Микки (японский сопротивлялся дольше всего) по-русски не говорил. Сносно понимал на слух - но и только. Впрочем, здесь это играло на руку - услышав его чудовищный немецко-английский акцент все местные лавочники убеждались, что перед ними безобидный турист, едва вызубривший “здравствуйте” и “как дела”. Паспорт со львом и единорогом тоже сильно помогал производить впечатление. Паспорт был шедевральный, нарисованный лично самым лучшим мастером по подделке документов, которого только носила земля. Расплатиться, правда, пришлось жутким заказом родом с кладбища Пер-Лашез, но оно того стоило.  
К обеду Микки уже был у костела на Невском - там заседали художники. Они появлялись с утра, развешивали на железных рейках свои картины и до позднего вечера бродили около, всклокоченные и вдохновенные. Микки не спеша нашел нужного мастера, подошел, поторговался для порядка и скоро уже уходил, засунув картину в непрозрачный пакет. Занес ее в хостел и поехал в строительный магазин. Долго ходил между полок, старательно мучая единственного англоговорящего продавца - а достаточно ли влагонепроцаем этот материал? А насколько крепкий этот ящик? А как вы считаете, на какую глубину его можно безопасно закапывать? Бедняга через полчаса готов был сбежать от сумасшедшего англичанина на край земли - по глазам было видно. Страха или удивления он не показывал. Если и решил, что Микки расчленил кого-то и теперь хочет надолго закопать - виду не подавал. Ну и славно.  
Вечер застал его у одной из вечно открытых калиток, ведущих на Смоленское кладбище. С заходом солнца стало еще холоднее, хотя погода и так не баловала. Микки упрятал нос в широкий шарф и поднял ворот кожаной куртки. Петербург он не любил за холод и белые ночи. Первое мешало работать в темноте, а второе исключало работу в теплое время года. Приходилось корячиться в ноябре, в самую собачью погоду, под дождем и мокрым снегом. На кладбище - то еще удовольствие.  
Жизнь - причудливая штука. Никто из современных историков не мог предположить, что единственным полностью нетронутым уголком Петербурга за ближайшие сто лет станет именно тихое кладбище на Васильевском острове. Прочие некрополи станут музеями, будут модернизированы, а то и вовсе исчезнут с лица земли, но Смоленское будет стоять как стояло, ревниво оберегаемое жителями от посягательств властей. Микки сначала задумывал сделать тайник в каком-нибудь из парков, но парки перестраивались, засаживались заново, там разбивали цветники и оранжереи, ставили аттракционы и делали еще кучу вещей, совершенно несовместимых с организацией тайников. Пару раз удавалось устроить хранилище на окраинах города, но очень быстро стало понятно, что планы застройки начала двадцать первого века в России - документы интересные, но абсолютно не стоящие доверия. После одного омерзительно неудачного случая (безделушка из антикварного магазина потерялась буквально на метровом клочке земли) Микки зарекся иметь дело с новыми районами.  
Он подтянул рукав куртки - на запястье слабо светился синим пластиковый браслет, похожий на творение очень бедного и минималистичного кутюрье-футуриста. Микки нажал на едва заметный выступ и вынул из потайного отделения крошечный наушник. Непослушными от холода пальцами вставил в ухо и позвал:  
\- Рут?  
\- Привет, Индиана, - отозвался в наушнике приятный женский голос. - Приготовил лопату?  
\- Дай сводку событий на вечер двадцатого ноября две тысячи шестнадцатого года. Санкт-Петербург, Васильевский остров.  
\- Ничего интересного, - отозвалась Рут. - Зато я выяснила, что тут похоронена Арина Родионовна.  
Микки закатил глаза и, поудобнее перевесив сумку, пошагал вперед.  
\- Ты даже не спросишь, кто она такая? - упорствовал голос.  
\- Чтобы ты прочла мне лекцию о том, как преступно я не интересуюсь историей места, которое меня кормит? Нет уж, спасибо, мне хватило Бромптона.  
\- Это больно, Индиана. Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце.  
\- У тебя нет сердца, дорогая. Ты набор микросхем.  
\- Это дискриминация.  
\- Обратись в суд.  
Звуки редких машин скрылись, как только он прошел первые сто метров. Особенности местной акустики - кладбище располагалось в низине, звуки долетали сюда нехотя. С одной стороны, это было на руку, а с другой - жутковато.  
\- Сверни налево. Через пять шагов будет поворот направо, там между третьей и четвертой могилой можно копать.  
Микки вынул небольшой портативный фонарик и осветил тропинку. У поворота возвышался жуткого вида каменный ангел с провалами вместо глаз и огромными крыльями, неподъемными на вид. Тропинка терялась в траве, едва свернув, луч фонаря зашарил по земле, высвечивая заброшенные могилы. Третью по счету окружал невысокий заборчик, а у четвертой рос молодой пока клен.  
\- Корнями груз не разнесет? - с сомнением спросил Микки.  
\- Его срубят раньше, останется пень, по которому можно ориентироваться, - успокоила Рут. - Все в порядке.  
Микки поставил на землю сумку, вынул саперную лопатку, надел фонарик на лоб и начал копать.  
Мысли в голову лезли невеселые. Например - мне тридцать пять, я дипломированный специалист по двадцатому и двадцать первому веку. У меня нет семьи и единственное, чем я занимаюсь - достаю образцы плитки и малоизвестные картины для маразматичных старикашек, способных заплатить за это деньги. Шикарная профессия, фантастические перспективы. Гуманные условия труда!  
Руки мерзли, лопата с трудом справлялась с грунтом, а яма должна была быть достаточной глубины для того, чтобы вместить в себя ящик с заботливо свернутой картиной и плиткой. Сверху начинал накрапывать дождь. Микки заторопился - провозишься, потом будешь стоять по колено в грязи, знаем, плавали. Спустя четверть часа яма достигла нужной глубины. Руки задубели окончательно, ботинки и брюки были все в грязи. Как бы наряд полиции не заинтересовался таким колоритным прохожим… Ящик осторожно опустился в яму.  
\- Маячок действует? - спросил он на всякий случай.  
\- Паникер, - фыркнула Рут. - Действует, не беспокойся. Заканчивай тут и идем, по прогнозу обещали дождь и похолодание.  
\- Было бы куда… - проворчал Микки, но совету внял.  
Яму удалось забросать в пять минут. Дерн в этот раз снялся плохо, и сверху лег тоже кое-как. Могилы выглядели не сильно ухоженными - может и не будет никто рыться лишний раз. Микки в последний раз критически оглядел в свете фонаря творение своих рук, уложил инструменты в сумку, отряхнул брюки и вышел на дорожку. Фамильярно хлопнул каменного ангела по упитанному плечу и повернул на главную аллею.  
\- А ну стоять! - угрожающе прозвучало сзади.  
В спину уперся луч фонаря. Фраза была сказана по-русски, но образования Микки вполне хватило на понимание смысла. Второй фонарь на все кладбище может быть или у сторожа, или у другого грабителя могил. Но вряд ли коллеги будут так озабочены справедливостью… За спиной явственно передернули затвор.  
\- Беги Форрест, беги, - насмешливо шепнула в наушнике Рут.  
И он, конечно, побежал.  
У Микки были длинные ноги. С одной стороны, это помогало бежать быстрее. С другой стороны - падать было в случае чего дольше. В этот раз он летел почти целую вечность - в темноту, споткнувшись о корягу, ни черта не видя перед собой. Руки удалось выставить вперед, при ударе что-то подозрительно хрустнуло и запястье отозвалось болью.  
В темноте закачался луч света. Сторож что-то одобрительно бормотал, но на это языковых знаний уже не хватало.  
\- Индиана, - прошелестело в наушнике. - Эвакуируйся немедленно.  
Микки тяжело перевернулся на спину и сел. Нащупал на левом запястье часы. Свет ударил ему прямо в лицо, ослепляя. Он от души улыбнулся разбитыми губами и со всей силы вдавил циферблат часов внутрь. Одна секунда, две, три….  
Путешествие во времени обходится без визуальных эффектов. Ни вспышек, ни тоннелей, ни проносящихся мимо облаков. Ты чувствуешь рывок, пару секунд свободного падения и очухиваешься уже в кабине Машины. А потом открываешь дверь и галопом несешься к туалету, потому что экстренная эвакуация плохо отражается на вестибулярном аппарате.  
Отдышавшись, поднявшись с пола и выполоскав рот, Микки почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Во-первых, в его берлоге было тепло. Во-вторых, сторож остался в прошлом столетии (интересно, скольким своим приятелям он расскажет байку про исчезающего грабителя могил?). В-третьих, благодаря маразматичному старичку счет в банке значительно пополнится. Можно будет побаловать себя новой стерео-системой и прикупить еще оперативки для Рут. Одним словом - жизнь удалась.  
…  
В Лондоне двадцать второго века любили туристов. В этом городе, кажется, вообще всегда любили туристов, но именно в двадцать втором веке эта любовь достигла апогея и выродилась в маразм. По крайней мере таково было авторитетное мнение Микки Джонса, историка, в некотором роде искусствоведа и единственного в мире вора, работающего в прошлом. Мистер Джонс, надо сказать, унаследовал это мнение от бабушки, Марлен Майер - видного физика, преподавателя и одной из тех, кто подарил миру чудо машины времени. Может, и родители Микки тоже придерживались этой же позиции, но их было не спросить - оба скончались, когда их отпрыску было года три или даже два. В датах Марлин была не сильна. Она была слишком занята, чтобы отследить смерть дочери - как раз заканчивала очередной проект. Сказать по правде, она была всегда очень занята. Микки был уверен, что бабушка и свою смерть тоже проворонит, но нет, не получилось.  
Так вот, в Лондоне любили туристов. Весь центр, отмеченный на туристических картах примерно к две тысячи сто десятому году окончательно был отдан под отели, музеи, магазины и театры. Вокзалы, конечно, остались на своем месте, да и Букингемский дворец вместе с Парламентом никто двигать не собирался. Но жилых домов там больше не было. Не было и офисов, исключая туристические фирмы и банки. Процесс шел постепенно, но в сто десятом достиг завершения. Лондонцы стремились дальше от центра. Жить вблизи старых камней стало не модно. Микки подобное желание казалось кощунственным. Он помнил еще, как в детстве они с бабушкой заходили в семейные ресторанчики, которые для узкого круга посетителей держали хитроглазые эмигранты в восьмом поколении где-нибудь в закоулках Вестминстера. Эти рестораны открывались и закрывались по странному расписанию, известному только своим, не держали меню и имели самые низкие цены. Теперь таких мест в центре просто не существовало. Цены взлетели до небес, и бюджетные мегамаркеты вроде “Праймарка” предпочли перебраться за невидимую границу туристической зоны.  
Единственным во всем Лондоне жильем в туристической зоне была берлога Микки. Он не попал под программу расселения - просто потому что полиция понятия не имела о старом переделанном бункере времен второй мировой, который располагался аккурат под Темзой.  
Бабушка Марлен знала толк в тайных убежищах. Еще у нее были свои рычаги влияния в городской администрации - бункер в свое время она нашла и приобрела совершенно законно, хоть и тайно. А потом все документы, которые подтверждали его существования очень удобно исчезли - как в бумажном, так и в электронном варианте. Для целей Марлин это подходило как нельзя лучше - где прятать свою собственную машину времени, как не в таком интригующем месте. Микки, конечно, изрядно похозяйничал тут после бабушки. Сделал ремонт, обустроил кухню и какую-никакую спальню, улучшил вентиляцию и оборудовал место для хранения своих маленьких сокровищ. Берлога была удобной, функциональной и даже уютной.  
\- Рут, - позвал он, устраиваясь на диване с банкой сока. Мокрые после душа волосы неприятно липли к шее. Подстричься он все не находил времени.  
\- Привел себя в порядок? - насмешливо осведомился динамик под потолком.  
В берлоге Рут можно было разговаривать открыто. Не то чтобы ручной искусственный интеллект был такой уж неожиданностью, но Микки предпочитал не афишировать Рут. Она была для этого слишком уникальна. Собранная и запрограммированная компанией нердов из Оксфорда, названная в честь героини какого-то замшелого телевизионного сериала столетней давности, она была поистине незаменимым помощником. А ребята попросили взамен всего лишь коробку с оригинальным “Манчкином”. Самое легкое задание тех лет.  
\- Будь добра, запеленгуй координаты товара и выведи на печать, вместе с картой и пояснениями.  
\- Что я слышу! - ехидно удивился динамик. - Блистательный Индиана Джонс не потрудится в этот раз предоставить заказ в коробочке с ленточкой? Ты потерял тягу к выпендрежу?  
\- Тебе не надоело звать меня Индианой? - осведомился Микки. - Чем мое имя нехорошо?  
\- У всех супер-героев есть прозвища, милый, - наставительно заметила Рут. - Не нарушай правила.  
\- Ты смотришь слишком много старого кино.  
\- У тебя отличная коллекция, не могу отказать себе в удовольствии. И они все такие забавные. Тебе бы не помешал еще собственный тайный знак. И, я не знаю… шлем?  
\- Займись делом, - устало посоветовал Микки. - А то сменю тебе пол и назову Джарвисом.  
Рут обиженно замолчала, зато в стенной нише заработал принтер.  
Микки встал, мельком просмотрел бумагу с координатами, согнул и запечатал в большой конверт. Что бы там не говорила Рут, а тяга к выпендрежу у него не проходила никогда.  
Машина стояла у дальней стены, помаргивая лампочками. Микки она всегда напоминала несуразную футуристическую душевую кабину, почему-то с дисплеем и клавиатурой на стене. Браслет связи, замаскированный под часы, был аккуратно вставлен в гнездо зарядки.  
Вор по прозвищу Индиана ни черта не понимал в механизме перемещений во времени.  
\- Не забивай себе голову, - ворчливо говорила бабушка Марлен, когда он пытался задавать вопросы. - Для того, чтобы хотя бы приблизиться к пониманию механизма работы этой штуки, тебе надо переполучать высшее образование. Достаточно того, что ты умеешь ей пользоваться.  
\- А если она сломается? - спрашивал Микки, сначала несмело а потом, повзрослев, уже раздраженно.  
\- Значит, я починю, - неизменно отвечала бабушка.  
Он подозревал, что профессор Майер сама не очень хорошо понимала, как работает эта штука, собранная буквально на коленке скорее от скуки и отчаяния, чем из научного интереса. Ей было довольно, что Машина работала. По грубым прикидкам Микки, Машине оставалось жить еще лет десять. Хватит заработать на небольшой островок где-нибудь в районе Гоа или Сейшел. Он не сомневался, что получится - если временной физике он не учился никогда, то путешествовать во времени и перемещать объекты из прошлого, обходя основной закон невозможности, он учился лет с тринадцати.  
Заверещал телефон.  
\- Рут, - позвал Микки. - Прими вызов. Кто там?  
\- Это Лана, - откликнулась ИИ. - Ответишь?  
\- Отвечу. Перебрось на коммуникатор, сейчас я его возьму.  
Коммуникатор отыскался, повешенный на руку сувенирной фигурки Халка (две тысячи тринадцатый год, между прочим, раритет). Микки предпочитал устаревшую модель - в виде наушников с миниатюрным микрофоном. Такими пользовались телефонистки в захудалых колл-центрах, но ему хватало. Было бы круто притащить себе настоящий раритетный смартфон, но сложная электроника от долгого хранения могла и испортится.  
\- Привет, Лана.  
\- Микаэль, звезда моего сердца! - голос Ланы ударил в ухо, как приливная волна и сразу же обволок очаровательной хрипотцой. - Наконец-то ты снова появился в мире живых.  
\- Не без этого, - согласился Микки. - Что, заказчик бьет копытом?  
\- Бьет, - пожаловалась Лана. - Практически держит меня за горло. Наследники волнуются, что дедуля помрет, не получив своих игрушек. А он боится, что родственнички отравят его, не дождавшись естественной кончины, а потому капризен и поминутно исключает всех из завещания. Такая гадость. Я надеюсь, ты завершил миссию успешно?  
\- Очень, - заверил ее Микки. - Приходи ко мне через полчаса, все вручу. Только учти - у меня нечего есть.  
\- Я на диете, - привычно буркнула Лана. - Скоро буду, готовь товар.  
…  
Дом Марлен располагался на Уимблдоне. Не на самом стадионе, конечно, но довольно близко. Она постоянно ворчала, но не меняла место жительства. По большому счету бабушке было все равно - она работала. Микки рос там, пока не переехал в частную школу, а оттуда в университет в Сент-Эндрюсе. Он мечтал, что когда-нибудь купит себе нормальный дом, поближе к центру. Уже тогда было понятно, что за магической чертой туристического Лондона ему ничего не светит, но желание не проходило. Бабушка умерла, он продал дом на Уимблдоне и вселился в шикарный лофт в Шортдиче, недалеко от станции Олд-стрит. Квартира была несуразная, с огромными потолками, бестолковой планировкой и окно гостиной выходило на окна студенческого общежития, которому было лет сто. Микки с сомнением вслушивался в слова агента, обещавшего все блага земные и небесные жителю этой чудесной квартиры, но соглашаться не спешил. Выглянул в окно, встретился взглядом с незнакомой рыжей девчонкой, маячащей напротив, в общежитии. У соседки волосы торчали ежом, явно после душа, но в уши уже были вставлены устрашающих размеров разноцветные серьги. Девица подмигнула. Микки вежливо кивнул в ответ. Он отвернулся от окна и именно тогда впервые увидел руки.  
Стена в лофте была, ясное дело, кирпичная - никто за сто лет не догадался заделывать такую красоту. Благородный винтаж, все дела. И вот на этой кладке, в темном углу красовались два отпечатка ладоней. Та, что побольше радовала ярким ультрамарином, а та, что чуть поменьше - травянисто-зеленым. То ли краска была хорошая, то ли в угол никогда не заходило солнце, но отпечатки дивно сохранились для своего возраста. Микки подошел, посмотрел так и этак.  
\- Если захотите, это можно убрать, - предложил агент. - Я могу посоветовать специалиста. Недавно покупали квартиру в Кэмдене, после трех поколений художников авангардистов. Представляете, что там было?  
\- Нет, - сказал Микки. - Мне нравится. Знаете, я и квартиру беру.  
Он не знал, почему, но именно руки стали решающим аргументом. С тех пор прошло семь лет. Микки сделал ремонт, но угол стены с отпечатками не тронул. Даже достал через знакомых реставраторов специальное средство, которое помогало сохранять древние граффити и заботливо покрыл стену. Ему почему-то нравилось думать, что здесь кто-то жил до него.  
Войдя в квартиру, после стремительного вояжа из Гринвича, он первым делом сбросил с руки браслет и вставил его в незаметное гнездо в стене.  
\- Рут, сделай чай.  
\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, мой господин, - прошелестело в наушнике. На этой квартире внешних динамиков не было, зато ИИ могла управлять техникой. Зашумел водопровод, наполняя чайник.  
Отпечатки красовались в том же углу - ультрамариновый и зеленый.  
\- Привет, - бросил им Микки.  
Основная проблема вора во времени - никак нельзя завести домашнее животное. С другой стороны, граффити в качестве питомца - в этом было что-то авангардное. Микки стащил с себя старую водолазку, кинул в корзину с грязным бельем. С сомнением оглядел джинсы - они вполне годились для того, чтобы встречать даму. Прошел до спальни, залез в шкаф и выудил толстовку. Шмоток у него было много.  
Самое прикольное во временных путешествиях - это незначительные штуки, отдающие безумием. Согласно общей теории и Марлен Майер, машина времени создает вокруг путешественника некий условный пузырь иной реальности, в котором он и существует. Человек, как правило, выдерживает существование в пузыре - довольно сносно, хоть и с некоторыми оговорками. Но вот одежда держится максимум часов двенадцать. А потом - пуф! - стоит тебе отвернуться и окажешься голым, как в первый момент рождения. Электроника отлично держала удар, надо сказать. Даже флэшки из прошлого исчезали только на второй-третий день и даже давали себя скопировать. Девайсы, пронесенные из будущего в прошлое вели себя еще лучше, но больше, чем неделю Микки их не испытывал. И не очень хотел. А вот одежда летела как заговоренная. Приходилось закупаться в интернет-магазинах разной дешевой хренью, а после переноса в прошлое быстро бежать на шоппинг.  
Лана не вошла в квартиру - она словно перенеслась от открытой двери до кухни. Микки присвистнул. Эксцентричная в одежде, сегодня его агент нацепила на себя что-то совсем невообразимое - длинное свободное платье в сплошных рюшах, оборках и пришитых ко всем местам кружев. Вся эта конструкция колыхалась вокруг ее грузноватого тела, а дивный оранжево-розовый цвет совершенно изумительно сочетался с короткими, черными с проседью, волосами.  
\- Любовь моя, да ты сдурела! - восхищенно проговорил Микки. - Наконец! Я так ждал!  
\- Пошел ты, - коротко обронило чудесное видение, плюхаясь на диван. - Это последний писк моды.  
\- Я в такие звуки не вслушиваюсь.  
\- Оно и видно - опять одет как с помойки на задворках умирающей китайской деревни. Когда я была замужем за директором национальной галереи, мы таких на порог не пускали.  
Микки подозревал, что Лана никогда не была замужем. Пресловутый директор национальной галереи возникал в ее речи к месту и без оного. Нацию она так и не уточнила - за все годы их знакомства.  
\- Что, правда ярко? - удрученно спросила она, разглядывая подол балахона. - Я так и думала. Чертовы блаженные идиоты. Авангардная мода - такая скука, Микки! Опять вошел в моду бохо-стиль, только в двадцать первом веке это было мило, а сейчас - уже смешно.  
\- Я так и думал, что ты не по своей воле превратилась в заводной апельсин, - заключил Микки. - Сейчас я налью тебе чаю и ты раскроешь мне свое большое сердце.  
\- Лучше ты открой мне свой большой секрет, Микаэль, - Лана вынула откуда-то из вырвиглазных складок старинную электронную сигарету и блаженно задымила. - У тебя в подвале Машина, признавайся?  
Микки скорчил ей рожу и пошел на кухню. Этот разговор повторялся каждую их встречу. Сложно сказать, на что надеялась Лана. Может, она вообще ни на что не надеялась, а спрашивала по привычке. Микки прощал. В конце концов Лана была единственным человеком, которого он с натяжкой мог назвать близким.  
\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, что все Машины собраны в Институте исторических исследований. А как я туда пробираюсь - уже мое дело.  
\- Бессердечный мерзавец, - прилетело ему в спину с дивана. - Я бедная старая женщина, а ты не хочешь порадовать меня секретом-другим.  
\- Не кокетничай. И возьми со стола конверт - там координаты. Пусть этот сумасшедший старик сам едет в свой Санкт-Петербург и копается на кладбище. Я уже накопался. Когда он обещал перевести остаток суммы на мой счет? - Микки разлил чай в антикварные расписные чашки и понес обратно.  
\- Сразу после получения заказа, конечно. Не волнуйся, не подведет, - Лана цапнула чашку и блаженно принюхалась. - Божественно. Чай ты тоже таскаешь из прошлого?  
Микки вздохнул.  
\- Если б я мог - стал бы париться с этими скучными произведениями так называемого искусства? Открыл бы ресторан.  
Некоторое время они пили чай в тишине. Можно сказать, наслаждались присутствием друг друга. Лана вращалась в среде богемных тусовщиков, которые просто не умели молчать. С Микки она, видимо, отдыхала душой.  
\- Когда собираешься брать следующий заказ? - наконец спросила она, поставив чашку на столик.  
\- Когда принесешь, - пожал плечами Микки. - Дай мне дня два на отдых и вперед.  
Лана покачала головой.  
\- Совсем ты себя не бережешь, Джонс. Все деньги мира не заработаешь - может, слышал?  
\- Я и не стремлюсь. Просто надо же чем-то заниматься.  
Лана возмущенно фыркнула. Потом поднялась с дивана, шагнула к нему и материнским жестом взъерошила мягкие после душа пряди волос.  
\- Позвоню на днях, если будет заказ, - бросила она. - До свидания, Микаэль.

В квартире было очень тихо. Со дня смерти бабки Микки почему-то не любил тишину пустых помещений. В берлоге так вообще старался не ночевать - там тишина приобретела особый зловещий оттенок, как бывает только в помещениях глубоко под землей. Но даже здесь, в центре Лондона, было слишком тихо.  
\- Рут, - позвал он. - Включи что-нибудь из сонной коллекции, пожалуйста.  
\- Окей, - расслабленно откликнулся наушник.  
Стена напротив дивана посветлела, преобразуясь в экран. В свое время Микки кучу денег грохнул на эту плазму - огромную, в пору домашний кинотеатр устраивать. И почти не смотрел. Это был период первых заработков, когда он все не мог осознать, сколько на самом деле теперь у него денег. После недолгих, но запоминающихся лет на зарплате младшего консультанта это было неожиданно, хотелось совершать безумства. Он тогда купил квартиру, сделал ремонт, повесил эту самую плазму, купил современную кухню, дорогущую плиту, полотняный гамак повесил, как в детстве мечтал. Из всего этого пригодился только гамак - Микки там просто замечательно спалось.  
Он забрался в гамак, накрылся толстым, но легким одеялом и уставился в окно. С этого ракурса была видна крыша общежития и кусок закатного неба - розового с прожилками красного. На плазме запустилась симуляция камина и уютное потрескивание огня наполнило комнату.  
Бабушка говорила, что нет никаких черных и белых полос. Есть просто перемены и стабильность - периодами, более или менее выраженными. Есть время для покоя, налаживания жизни, размышлений о себе и о других. А потом приходят перемены и ливнем проносятся по тебе и по твоим близким, смывают все лишнее и наносное.  
“Время дождя,“ - говорила Марлен, когда Микки отвозил ее в больницу. - “Всегда наступает время дождя.”  
\- Спокойной ночи, Микки. - прошелестел наушник, который он забыл снять.  
Он спал, и ему снился дождь, тяжелыми каплями стучащий по крышам старого Лондона, заливающий все стоки, выбивающий из берегов реки и превращающий улицы в ручьи. Дождь шел и шел, а он плыл по течению и ничто не могло изменить маршрут его жизни. Ничто и никто.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Микки… - настойчивый голос рвался в сон, как слон в уцелевшую посудную лавку, нагло и бесцеремонно. - Микки!  
Он замычал, наугад отмахнулся от говорящего, неудачно повернулся и, конечно, вывернулся из гамака на пол.  
\- Индиана… - укоризненно сказала Рут в наушнике. - Ты же все-таки авантюрист. Нельзя быть таким неуклюжим!  
Микки открыл глаза и произнес длинную непечатную тираду, касающуюся физиологических особенностей, которых у ИИ не было и быть в ближайшем будущем не могло.  
\- Как это грубо, - обиделась она. - Я тут подрабатываю твоей секретаршей и будильником без всяких сверхурочных, а ты совсем этого не ценишь!  
Он страдальчески вздохнул, сел, замотавшись в одеяло, которое спикировало на пол вместе с ним, и наконец вспомнил, что заснул с наушником, а потому Рут может бубнить ему в ухо что захочет.   
\- Придержи свой юмор до того времени как я проснусь, - пробормотал он. - Что случилось? Потоп? Пожар? Меня едет арестовывать Ми-6?  
\- Ми-6? Ты себе льстишь. Тебе просто звонили. Я приняла звонок, представилась твоей девушкой…  
\- Чего?!  
\- Ничего. Это клиент. В смысле, легальный клиент - нужна твоя консультация по поводу какой-то глупой книги. Я попросила перенаправить запрос на почту, как обычно.  
\- И что - ради этого надо было меня будить?  
\- Ты просил не давать тебе спать дольше полудня - у тебя от этого видите ли голова болит, - обиженно напомнила Рут.  
\- Извини, - признал вину Микки. - Надо же, консультация в воскресение с утра. Он псих, наверное. Запусти кофеварку, будь добра.   
Он поднялся с пола, вернул одеяло в гамак и поплелся в душ.   
Легальная профессия не была так уж необходима. По-хорошему, Микки уже пять лет как мог бездельничать, иногда выполняя заказы - этого хватало бы на жизнь. Но он предусмотрительно оставил свое имя в списке сертифицированных историков-консультантов. Это давало нужные связи, позволяло прикрываться, если ты делал странные запросы в музеи, ну и вообще превращало тебя в обывателя. Микки ценил свой камуфляж. Но камуфляж требовал жертв.  
\- Еще один звонит, - голос прозвучал из портативного водонепроницаемого радио в душе.  
\- Рут, - Микки намылил голову и плеснул себе в лицо водой. - У тебя, конечно, нет глаз, но это не дает тебе право торчать со мной в душе.  
\- У меня есть камеры, сладкий, - парировала ИИ. - Но мне совершенно нет дела до твоих физиологических особенностей. Что сказать клиенту?  
\- Что я отвечаю по почте. Если не смогу - тогда уже при личной встрече.   
Услугами консультантов пользовались все больше люди искусства - писатели, режиссеры, актеры. С тех пор, как в арсенале историков появились машины времени, стало возможно воссоздать быт и нравы предков до мельчайших деталей. Тысячи исторических аттракционов появились по всему миру и продолжали успешно функционировать. Студии, конечно, имели своих постоянных консультантов. Такими вольными стрелками как Микки пользовались в основном писатели или непризнанные гении, желающие осчастливить мир новой исторической драмой или сюжетом аттракциона.  
\- Пять сообщений, - уведомила его Рут, когда он вышел из ванной и вставил в ухо наушник.   
\- Медом им намазано, что ли. Как думаешь, это потому, что я лучший в Лондоне?  
\- Это потому что у тебя низкие цены, - безжалостно отрезала Рут. - И еще потому, что ты работаешь дистанционно и ради консультации не надо переодевать халат и прятать от камеры бардак в квартире.  
Микки подозрительно осмотрел в зеркале собственный халат. Очень даже приличный. Не стыдно в случае чего и перед камерой появиться.   
\- Напомни мне, чей у тебя голос? - спросил он.  
\- Одной актрисы, которой давно нет в живых, - ответила Рут. - Очень давно, надо сказать. Она была красивая, я видела фото.  
\- Что за жизнь, - проговорил Микки, наливая себе кофе. - На меня постоянно ругается искусственный интеллект с недружелюбным интерфейсом и голосом давно почившей дамочки… - кофеварка фыркнула струей горячей воды - прямо в незащищенную халатом шею. - Эй!  
\- Хочешь чтобы с тобой разговаривали живые дамочки - заведи личную жизнь, - надменно обронила Рут, делая вид, что она тут не при чем. При условии, что лица у нее не было, получалось просто замечательно.  
\- Вся моя жизнь - очень личная, - наставительно поднял палец Микки. - Дай все письма на экран, пожалуйста, и выведи виртуальную клавиатуру.   
В окне общежития, подперев щеку рукой, торчала все та же рыжая девица. Микки махнул ей рукой. Она подмигнула. 

Исторические консультации - дело скучное. Это Микки понял еще в первые годы после окончания учебы. Учиться как раз было классно, Марлен не пожалела денег, отправив его в Сент-Эндрюс, один из старейших университетов в стране. Там все лекции читали живые преподаватели, никаких дешевых видео-конференций на пол-мира с вечно виснущим интерфейсом и невозможностью задать вопрос в реальном времени. Кроме того, сам город ничуть не поменялся за последние триста, а может и пятьсот лет. Модернизировался немного - но и только. Было весело бродить с приятелями по улицам и на спор определять, в каком веке что построено и в каком году вон тот магазинчик был переделан под станцию скоростного метро. В Сент-Эндрюсе даже были автобусы на двигателе внутреннего сгорания. Разумеется, по улицам они ездили совсем редко, только в праздники, но сам факт!   
На второй год обучения он понял, что большая наука его не привлекает. Наверное, отчасти в этом была виновата бабушка - сложно с интересом относиться к историческим изысканиям профессора, который, при всей его учености, никогда не был в прошлом, когда ты сам гулял там еще вчера. Марлен сотворила свою Машину, когда Микки было лет пять. Конечно, начала она ее раньше, примерно через два года после смерти мужа, но к тому времени, как внук пошел в старшую школу, путешествия во времени стали для них совершенно обыденной вещью.   
Марлен путешествовала в прошлое безо всякой цели. Туристы уже довольно давно шлялись по времени, но редко и маленькими партиями. Профессора Майер никто не ограничивал. Авантюристка по натуре, она могла показаться своей и в двадцать первом и в девятнадцатом веке. Дальше семндацатого она не лезла - говорила, что в такой глубине уже сложно предсказать, что будет значительным возмущением. Время, - говорила бабушка, - очень похоже на башню из кубиков. Вынуть один из середины еще можно, но вот потревожь что-то ближе к основанию - и все рухнет.  
Они объездили всю Европу - потому что для путешествий во времени не нужна виза. Посетили три дня рождения королевы Елизаветы и одно - королевы Виктории. Смотрели на салют в честь четвертого июля в Нью-Йорке и в честь девятого мая в Москве. Побывали в Лондоне времен Блица и на всемирной выставке в Париже. Везде было одно только правило - не выделяться. Профессоры в Университете не устраивали Микки таких экзаменов, как бабушка перед каждым путешествием. Наверное, захоти он написать исторический роман - напрягаться бы не пришлось. Тогда же Микки внимательно изучил историю своей семьи, что позже пригодилось для создания своей самой главной маски для путешествий в двадцать первый век.   
Работа историческим консультантом после такой учебы была скукой смертной. Да, их целых пять раз от Университета водили на экскурсии в прошлое. На удивительно скучные, полные многочисленных инструкций, запретов и нудятины экскурсии. Однокурсники, конечно, и за это готовы были благодарить, но Микки чувствовал себя как купальщик, которому позволили погрузиться в море, но только по колено и в водолазном костюме. Неудивительно, что и консультант из него получился не слишком полный энтузиазма.   
На киностудии было интересно в первые месяцы, но вскоре он уяснил - режиссер хочет снять то, что он хочет, исторические аспекты ему по боку, если не сочетаются с сюжетом. И консультант тут - что-то вроде необходимой реквизитной мебели, на которой не посидишь даже. Микки заскучал. От скуки его спасла небольшая идея и больше он на студии не появлялся, а гениев консультировал только письменно - неохота было беседовать на исторические темы.   
\- Идиот, - бормотал он, строча ответ на второе письмо. - Какой пятый айфон в двухтысячном? Да и на хрена ему что б это был именно пятый? Выпендрежник.  
\- Детали дают ощущение погружения в иной исторический период, - заметила Рут.  
\- Это если они правильные, - парировал Микки. Он доправил текст, приписал что-то расплывчато-вежливое и отправил назад автору. - Я начинаю думать, что историческая фантастика - прибежище всех тех, кто плохо учился в школе.  
\- Ты сноб, Индиана, - проворковала Рут.   
\- И я тебя люблю.   
В третьем письме был низкобюджетный рекламный ролик, полный таких немыслимых ляпов, что у Микки едва не выпали глаза. Он перечислил неполный список ошибок и приложил к письму контакты приятеля по университету - тот сейчас как раз консультировал одно рекламное агентство. В четвертом оказался путанный рассказ явно шизофренического толка. Аванса клиент не заплатил, так что Микки просто отказался от работы. Пятым клиентом оказалась группа косплееров - надо же, наскребли на консультанта. Микки посмотрел фотографии и с удовольствием отписал ребятам пару абзацев дельных рекомендаций. Потянулся. С омерзением подумал - легальная работа, это когда вот так - каждый день. Бррр!  
Девица за окном общежития явно чахла над какими-то бумажками. Но взгляд все-таки подняла. Скривила смешную мордашку - мол что поделаешь, учеба. Микки сочувственно улыбнулся.  
\- Пригласил бы ее на обед, - посоветовала Рут.  
\- Ну здравствуйте. Ты теперь мне еще и мамочка?  
\- Обидно есть стейк шатобриан по рецепту Гордона Рамзи в одиночестве, - рассудительно заметила ИИ.  
\- Кулинария - мое хобби, - бросил Микки. - Стейк от обеда в одиночестве не станет менее вкусным.  
\- Дело твое. 

Лана позвонила в самое неподходящее время- когда Микки резал мясо. Рут услужливо перевела звонок в наушник.  
\- Привет, сердце мое, - проговорил Микки, дорезая последний стейк. - Чем порадуешь?  
\- Очередной заказ, - ответил наушник. Голос был какой-то тусклый, без обычных богатых тонов.  
\- Что-то ты не радостна, - заметил Микки. - Неужто не взяла комиссионные?  
\- Да ну тебя! Просто этот хмырь настаивает на личном разговоре. Я ему нехороша - нужен только ты.  
Микки пожал плечами.  
\- Капризный, бывает. Он оставил номер?   
\- Даже карточку дал. Я тебе скину сейчас. Только знаешь что… - голос сделался совсем незнакомым, неуверенным. - Он мне не нравится, Микки.   
Вот это были новости. Лане профессионально нравились все, у кого были деньги - вне зависимости от их пола, вероисповедания и морального кодекса. Обычно как раз Микки отказывался от заказов, которые казались ему не слишком чистыми. Но Лана…  
\- Это твое “не нравится” имеет под собой какие-то основания?  
\- Нет, - зло бросила она. - Считай это интуицией. Решай сам.  
\- А ты хоть что-то про этого персонажа знаешь?  
\- Ничего из того, что не может тебе нагуглить твоя загадочная помощница. А может, даже меньше. Так что не буду перегружать эфир, - она вздохнула, но уже не тяжело. - Бывай, Микаэль. Данные сейчас будут.  
Микки замер у стола, тупо смотря на нарезанное мясо.  
\- Ру-ут? - протянул он.  
\- Что? - откликнулся наушник. - Мне надо иметь какие-то каналы связи на случай, если с тобой что-то случится. Ты не доверяешь Лане?  
\- Я не доверяю тебе.   
\- Вот уж нет.  
\- Вот уж да. Давай сюда эту карточку и этого капризного придурка заодно. Будешь искать данные, раз такая умная.  
Мистер Дуглас Мердок оказался преуспевающим дельцом. Отпрыск богатой семьи, продолжал работу своих дедов и множил семейный капитал. Рут накопала на него кучу информации, но все статьи и заметки сводились к одному мнению: богатый, не эксцентричный и заурядный банкир.   
\- На него нет компромата, - вздохнула Рут. - Это подозрительно.  
\- Да ладно тебе. Может он просто человек, который любит свою работу?  
\- Индиана, “простой” человек к тебе бы не обратился. Ты забыл, чем занимаешься?  
\- Ладно, ладно… Набери номер этого тишайшего банкира. Поговорим, раз уж он так хотел.  
Некоторое время в наушнике царила тишина.   
\- Я вас слушаю, - голос был суховат, но по-хорошему глубок. Таким хорошо зачитывать научные доклады.   
\- Могу я поговорить с мистером Мердоком?  
\- Я вас слушаю, - повторил голос. Ух ты, личная линия. Однако, доверие.  
\- Мне передали, что вы хотите меня увидеть.  
\- Встретимся через три часа в пабе “Шерлок Холмс”, в центре, - без паузы ответил Мердок. - Знаете такой? Подниметесь на второй этаж, где есть выход на закрытую терасу. Я буду ждать вас там. Успеете добраться?  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Микки, пораженный оперативностью. - Хорошо.  
\- Тогда до встречи, - бросил Мердок и отключился.  
Микки пожал плечами и пошел собираться.

Заказчики редко удостаивали его личной встречей. Он не настаивал. В контрабанде, пусть даже такой необычной, всегда был оттенок маленькой грязной тайны. Клиенты не всегда хотели видеть исполнителя. Вечный принцип про недостаток осведомленности в сочетании с хорошим сном. Обычно они общались с Ланой - в тишине картинных галерей и благотворительных вечеров. Она уточняла задание, принимала плату а потом приносила требуемое - ну, или координаты тайника, в котором заказчик находил все в лучшем виде. Условие было одно - ценный предмет нельзя было слишком уж явно демонстрировать. Никаких выставок, фотографий и публикаций. Только для личной коллекции. В начале карьеры Микки не был уверен, что дело пойдет, но недооценил людскую жадность и то приятное чувство, когда у тебя есть что-то недоступное другим. Отсутствием клиентов он не страдал. Конечно, находились и те, кто хотел побеседовать. Респектабельная публика, привыкшая всегда и везде вести дела лично. Микки не видел смысла возражать.  
Паб “Шерлок Холмс” был местом насквозь туристическим, а значит - забитым под самую крышу. Микки кивнул бармену за стойкой и начал подниматься по скрипучей деревянной лестнице. Действительно, напротив дверей в туалет располагался выход на террасу. Неудивительно, что она пустовала - на улице накрапывал дождь и атмосфера не располагала к посиделкам.   
\- Входите мистер Джонс, - раздался знакомый уже голос, едва он толкнул дверь. - Я уже здесь, позволил себе приехать пораньше.  
Дуглас Мердок устроился за дальним столиком (на террасе их было всего два). Над ним висела портативная инфракрасная лампа, уставновленная здесь для обогрева экстремалов, желающих выпить пива непременно на воздухе. Микки заметил, как она поворачивается, следуя за движениями гостя - а по виду почти антиквариат. Примерный богач оказался похож на свои фотографии - умное, но незапоминающееся лицо с внимательными серыми глазами и тонким ртом, высокий лоб с залысинами. На его плечах болталась расстегнутая кожаная куртка из-под которой виднелся белый вязаный свитер из некрашеной шерсти.   
\- Удивлены? - проговорил Мердок, делая приглашающий жест.  
\- Не очень, - в тон ему ответил Микки, присаживаясь. - Я и не думал, что вы прибудете сюда на шикарной машине в окружении своры охранников.  
\- Приятно иметь дело с умным человеком.  
Дверь открылась, на террасу зашел молодой человек в безукоризненном костюме, поставил перед ними два бокала темного пива и тарелку с гренками. Мердок поблагодарил его кивком и тот удалился так же тихо, как и вошел.   
\- Любите “Гинес”? Я - обожаю.   
\- Предпочитаю не употреблять алкоголь во время работы, мистер Мердок,- вежливо отказался Микки.  
\- Не думаю, что вам повредит один бокал. Но как знаете. Итак, мистер Джонс, у меня для вас задание. Нетривиальное, конечно, но к вам с тривиальными и не обращаются.   
Микки вежливо наклонил голову.  
\- Я в некотором роде коллекционер. Собираю особенные предметы искусства. И вот недавно я совершенно случайно набрел на след книги, которая очень мне приглянулась. К сожалению, она осталась недописанной.  
\- Вынужден вас предупредить - я не работаю с великими недописанными произведениями типа сожженного тома “Мертвых душ”, - поспешил заметить Микки. - Это совершенно исключено.  
\- Что вы, какие там великие произведения, - отмахнулся Мердок. - Автор - неудачник. Всю свою жизнь он перебивался, как говорится, с хлеба на воду, и даже эта книга, между нами говоря, не имеет особенной литературной ценности. Он писал ее, находясь в отчаянном положении, почти сойдя с ума. И не дописал.  
\- Умер? - предположил Микки.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Мердок. - Наоборот - выздоровел. Я не вникал, но, судя по моим данным, он вдруг стал счастлив в личной жизни и совершенно забыл про литературные экзерсисы. Так часто случается с теми, для кого литература - не призвание.  
\- И что же вы хотите от меня?   
Мистер Мердок обаятельно улыбнулся и отхлебнул из своего бокала.  
\- Очень просто, мистер Джонс. Я хочу, чтобы вы достали мне дописанную книгу.  
Миккии приподнял брови.   
\- Извините, а как вы себе это представляете? Я должен буду помучить человека еще немного, чтобы он не прекращал писать? И, кстати, зачем вам вообще книга, не представляющая литературной ценности? Я понимаю, это личный вопрос, но в моей работе лишних данных не бывает.  
Мердок учтиво кивнул, признавая его право на любопытство.  
\- Я уже сказал, моя коллекция довольно необычна. Приходилось ли вам слышать о теории, согласно которой самые значительные произведения искусства создаются исключительно на пределе сил автора? Я в свое время проверил ее и пришел к поразительным выводам, - Мердок явно сел на любимого конька: в тусклых глазах появился огонек, голос приобрел звучность. - Слышали ли вы о Александре Грине? Это такой русский писатель. Он известен в своей стране, в основном за одну повесть. Называется “Алые паруса”. Трогательная и невообразимо сентиментальная сказка о том, как сбываются мечты. Но это неважно. Важно то, что Грин писал свои “Паруса” в полуголодном состоянии, в один из самых темных периодов своей жизни. Подумать только! Он создал историю о всепобеждающей мечте, когда сам подыхал с голоду! А О.Генри, написавший свой первый рассказ в тюрьме? А застрелившийся Хэмингуэй? Творчество, мистер Джонс - жадный, прилипчивый монстр, который забирает человеческую жизнь в обмен на буквы, симфонии или холст, покрытый красками.   
Микки вежливо покивал.  
\- Это все очень интересно, - признал он. - Но при чем тут наша история?  
\- При том, что я собираю именно такие произведения, - ответил Мердок, немного успокоившись и снова пригубив пиво. - Те, что стоили автору рассудка или здоровья. Или те, что были написаны в моменты высочайшего душевного страдания.  
“Псих, - коротко подумал Микки. - Однозначный и неоперабельный псих. И не лечится ведь”.   
\- Кроме того, здесь есть еще одна тайна. Знаете, где я нашел эту рукопись? Ни за что не угадаете. Вы ведь слышали о недавнем ремонте в музее Шерлока Холмса?  
Микки снова кивнул - кто ж об этом не слышал. Несколько лет назад квартиру знаменитого сыщика ремонтировали от пола до потолка - так износилась она за долгие года под ногами поклонников великого детектива. Мелкий ремонт уже бы не спас, пришлось закрывать на долгих три месяца и основательно перебирать.  
\- Я внес значительную сумму в этот ремонт, - продолжал Мердок. - Я большой поклонник Дойля. Знаете ведь - он ненавидел своего самого знаменитого персонажа? На последнем этаже музея, в уборной, под самой крышей, беспорядочно свалены какие-то викторианские чемоданы. Их начали разбирать - и что вы думаете, один оказался вовсе не викторианским. И содержал в себе единственную вещь - эту самую рукопись с именем автора.  
\- Честно говоря, больше похоже на бред, - честно признался Микки.   
\- Мне тоже так показалось. Именно поэтому я сделал все, чтобы выяснить по имени автора всю историю. И загорелся идеей. Ну же, соглашайтесь, мистер Джонс! - он обаятельно улыбнулся. - Это почти так же захватывающе, как в приключенческом романе. И весьма выгодно.  
Он подвинул вперед бумажку. Вглядевшись в написанные на ней цифры, Микки едва не поперхнулся - этого хватило бы и на остров, и на толпу танцующих мулаток, и на личную яхту.   
\- Аванс - половина суммы, - заверил Мердок.- Он невозвращаемый, я оплачу даже вашу попытку, все-так просьба нетривиальная. Плюс любые дополнительные расходы, которые вы сочтете нужным.   
\- Я стараюсь не браться за заказы, критерии исполнения которых мне неясны, - проговорил Микки, с трудом отрывая взгляд от суммы.  
\- Ну почему же, они очень ясны! - всплеснул руками Мердок. - Вы должны добыть мне книгу! Может быть я не прав, может личная жизнь тут не при чем, и этот молодчик не дописал свое произведение из-за лени. Вы обаятельный человек, мистер Джонс, вы сумеете его уговорить, я уверен.   
Микки в красках представил себе картину уговаривания неизвестного мужика и ему поплохело. Это уже не воровство, а какой-то сеанс психотерапии. Большое спасибо, идите на фиг.   
\- Хотя бы не отказывайтесь сразу, - мягко произнес Мердок, заметив его скептицизм. - Подумайте. Мои координаты у вас есть. Только позвоните - и у вас будет вся необходимая информация. Оставляю вас с вашими мыслями, - он стремительно поднялся. - Допейте “Гинес”. Он того стоит.  
С этими словами банкир пружинистым шагом покинул террасу.   
Боже, какой невероятный бред. Первой мыслью Микки было выкинуть из головы всю эту историю и забыть ее как страшный сон. Бумажка с суммой все еще лежала на столе. Он хмыкнул, сгреб ее, положил в карман и поднялся. Бокал с пивом остался скучать на столешнице - Микки гораздо больше уважал вино и виски.

Вечер он встретил на диване за поздним ужином и бокалом белого.  
\- Ты откажешься? - спросила Рут. Последние полчаса она развлекалась объемными виртуальными паззлами, выводя процесс на экран в комнату.   
\- Слишком много денег, - ответил Микки. - Вон ту штуку слева возьми. Кажется, подходит.  
“Штука” двинулась и аккуратно вошла в паз.   
\- Спасибо. Что такое “слишком много денег”?  
\- Это просто осторожность. Если тебе предлагают слишком много денег за пустячную работу - жди беды.  
\- Ты же сам говорил, что она не пустячная.  
\- Все равно тревожно, - он вздохнул, огорченно посмотрел в опустевший бокал и плеснул себе еще вина. - Знаешь, хорошо было бы жить в мире, где никто не знает о существовании искусственного интеллекта и не умеет от него защищаться. Ты бы взломала его почту, просмотрела бы контакты, и вот тогда…  
\- Мечтатель, - срезала Рут. - И это обидно - я и так весьма тебе полезна.  
\- И моя неоценимая благодарность всегда с тобой! - Микки поднял бокал. - Как думаешь, стоит написать отказ прямо сейчас?  
\- Уже поздно, - осадила его Рут. - Это невежливо.  
\- И это говорит мне особа, влезающая со мной в душ.  
\- Да что там такого особенного, в строении твоего тела? Я начинаю думать, что у тебя комплексы, - очередной паззл с победным звуком сложился и на экране запрыгала надпись “вы победили”.   
\- Напишу завтра, - решил Микки. - Заканчивай играть и включи мне… знаешь, включи дождь. 

Поспать не удалось.  
Это была первая мысль, которая пришла в голову, когда зуммер настойчиво поднял его с постели. Вибрация исходила от наушника, который спокойно лежал на подоконнике. Для такой маленькой детали вибрировал он удивительно громко, противно и тревожно. По спине прокатилась волна мурашек. Рут, конечно, могла будить его утром, могла ехидничать и шутить, но в три часа ночи по пустякам не беспокоила.   
\- Что случилось? - сказал Микки, вставляя в ухо передатчик.  
\- Машина, - коротко и устало обронила Рут. - Она горит.   
До Гринвича летел как сумасшедший, игнорируя все правила дорожного движения и пугая подгулявших туристов. Из машины вывалился кое-как, поминутно спотыкаясь, добежал до входа в берлогу и финальным аккордом едва не свернул шею, свалившись с трех ступенек.  
В берлоге можно было вешать топор. Сизый прогорклый дым с запахом плавленой пластмассы слоями висел в воздухе. Микки закашлялся, наощупь включил вентиляцию и на несколько секунд вышел обратно в тоннель - дышать было невозможно. Хорошо хоть вентиляцию делали на совесть - через минуту можно уже было зайти и оценить ущерб.  
\- С чего она загорелась? - спросил он, осматривая капсулу. Та визуально не пострадала, только чуть оплавился угол.  
\- Вероятно, старые провода, - проворчала Рут. - Она не новенькая все-таки. Перегрелись второстепенные схемы во время рутинной самопроверки - все что могу сказать после первичного сканирования. Я бы посоветовала обратиться к профессионалу. Сам знаешь, я в устройстве Машины не сильна.  
\- Знаю, знаю… - проворчал Микки. Он не стал озвучивать очевидное - единственный надежный специалист по Машинам давно лежала в могиле. Попробуй только пригласить другого мастера - враз раззвонит везде про неучтенную Машину. Ни деньги, ни запугивание не помогут. Все равно как-нибудь проболтается.  
Микки вручную запустил цикл проверки. Машина замигала лампочками и едва слышно загудела. Да, время идет, все мы не молодеем, а техника - в особенности. Он впервые задумался - а сколько на самом деле осталось этому агрегату? Ведь надо же будет остановиться, когда станет совсем опасно?   
\- Рут, посмотри пожалуйста общую сумму моих финансов.  
ИИ, помолчав секунду, выдала ему результат подсчетов. Вполне приличная была цифра, надо сказать. Среднестатистический горожанин на это мог бы лет двадцать жить совершенно безбедно. А если быть осмотрительнее, вложить деньги и не шиковать - то и все тридцать. У бабушки были кое-какие накопления, Микки их не трогал, можно было рисковать ими. Или продать свою квартиру, купить дом в провинции и писать исторические романы. Разводить гусей. Кошмар какой.  
Машина выдала звуковой сигнал. Микки подошел к дисплею - слава всем богам, интерфейс у этой штуковины был весьма дружелюбный. “Повреждений не обнаружено” - гласила лаконичная надпись.   
\- А это что? - риторически спросил Микки, указывая на оплавленный угол.  
\- Вполне возможно, что это она ущербом не считает, - ответила Рут. - Если это не влияет на функционирование.   
Микки в который раз добрым словом помянул бабушку и ее высокомерную уверенность в том, что внук ничего не смыслит во всей этой временной фигне. Некстати вспомнилась сумма, которую полоумный коллекционер предлагал за книгу того депрессивного писателя. Если справиться - то можно годами колесить по всему миру (Микки давно об этом мечтал - цивилизованно, а не вприпрыжку между веками). Можно спокойно уйти в отставку. Даже уехать. Очистить берлогу, продать ее какому-нибудь фанату второй мировой - по-тихому, конечно.   
“ Ты думаешь о том, как бы согласиться” - безжалостно обличил внутренний голос.   
Ну и что. Ну и думаю.   
Спать он лег прямо в берлоге, так и не сумев покинуть Машину - страшно было, что с ней опять что-то случится. Перед сном опробовал - прыгнул на пару минут в их любимое с бабушкой место. Побродил немного по пустынному пляжу еще неоткрытой Америки, где еще не стояло ни одной виллы или даже хижины. Океан ласково шумел, а непуганные ночные птицы орали в ближнем лесу. Вернулся в берлогу - без всяких проблем. Вздохнул, завернулся в старый плед и провалился в сон.  
Бывает так - просыпаешься с утра, вспоминаешь прожитый день и совершенно не понимаешь, что за парень веселился в твоем теле накануне. По всем приметам вроде ты - но такой идиот.  
Микки открыл глаза в десять утра и еще на пути в ванную успел проклясть себя раз десять, не меньше.  
Во-первых, что за слюнтяйство? В первый раз за много лет начала сбоить не новая уже техника, а великий авантюрист Микки Джонс скатился до размышлений о гусях и бесславной стрости. Стыдно. Во-вторых, каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы проверять машину времени на пустынном берегу доколумбовой Америки? А если бы не сработало? Куковал бы там до прибытия старины Христофора, не иначе. В-третьих, развел паранойю из-за невинного заказа. Микки было что вспомнить по поводу сумасшедших клиентов. Можно было составить целый список и даже не решить так сразу, кто бы его возглавил - дебил, что заплатил бешеные деньги за личный ночной горшок Черчилля или бабуля божий одуванчик, во что бы то ни стало желавшая обладать носовым платком Марчелло Мастрояни. Автограф ее, кстати, не устраивал. И в-четвертых, если уж выяснил, что основная статья дохода дала трещину, то надо составлять план, а не манерно грустить почем зря.  
\- Люди ужасно непредсказуемые существа, - задумчиво произнесла Рут, включая кофеварку. - Я так понимаю, письмо с отказом ты слать передумал?  
\- Это всегда можно успеть, - Микки скептически осматривал свежевыбритую щеку. - Но даже его невозвращаемый аванс мне сейчас не помешает. Мы заводим свинью-копилку, дорогая. А в этом деле хороший задел - залог успеха.  
\- Будешь копить на безбедную старость? - игриво, в тон, спросила Рут. - Как неромантично! Настоящий Индиана и в старости искал приключения.  
\- И где он сейчас?  
\- В истории!  
\- А я хочу в конце жизни быть не в истории, а в кресле-качалке на веранде собственного дома. Кончай подкалывать и вышли Мердоку вежливое предложение встречи.   
У богатых свои причуды. Конкретно у этого богача, очевидно, была тяга к туристическим местам. Он назначил встречу в оживленном кафе на Бейкер-стрит, буквально за три шага до музея. В зале яблоку было негде упасть, но Мердок как-то втиснулся за угловой столик и приберег стул для Микки.  
\- Очень рад, что вы все же согласились, мистер Джонс, - проговорил он. - Было бы обидно упускать такую возможность - что с вашей, что с моей стороны.   
\- Почему вы предпочитаете встречаться в людных местах? - полюбопытствовал Микки.   
Мердок обвел рукой зал. Туристы, забежавшие перекусить служащие туристических и банковских компаний, праздные гуляки заполняли кафе до отказа. Люди сновали туда-сюда, невозможно было различить детали.  
\- Потому что здесь ты невидим, - пояснил он. - Туристические места, особенно после того как наше доброе правильтельство объявило центр заповедником - истинный рай для такого рода встреч. Вам не мешает шум?  
\- Нет, ничуть.  
\- Тогда к черту формальности. Вы беретесь за заказ?  
\- На своих условиях, - четко проговорил Микки. - Я не обещаю, что преуспею и не даю никаких гарантий. Это раз. Два - я не обязуюсь добиваться успеха любыми средствами. Некоторыми вещами я просто не занимаюсь, мистер Мердок.  
Банкир кивнул.  
\- Я уважаю ваше решение, мистер Джонс. Кроме того, вы - единственный доступный мне специалист. И, как мы договаривались, аванс перечисляется вам на счет и вы не обязаны мне его возвращать. Просто докладывайте о ходе операции - когда сочтете нужным.   
\- Тогда с вас - детали.  
\- Охотно, - Мердок вытащил из кармана миниатюрную карту памяти, стилизованную под брелок для ключей (были такие в моде лет двадцать назад). - Здесь все, что я знаю. Информации мало, но она точная. Место и время по ней вы определите. Желаю вам удачи. Деньги будут перечислены сегодня же.  
\- Вы рисковый человек, - проговорил Микки, вставая и пряча карту в карман.  
Мердок прищурился.  
\- Ничего страшного, мистер Джонс. Я довольно азартен, но всегда получаю выгоду. Просто сразу она может быть не видна. Удачи!  
Первым делом, выйдя из кафе, он вставил карту памяти в разъем на браслете.  
\- Рут, проверь на сюрпризы.  
Он успел уже сесть в машину, когда ИИ наконец ответила:  
\- Ничего нет, только данные. Зачитать?  
\- Нет, спасибо, дома скинешь на экран.  
Мимо ползли центральные улицы. Ограничение скорости в центре бесило не меньше, чем вездесущие туристы. Микки казалось, что он в Диснейленде и работает декорацией. До дома пришлось добираться целых двадцать минут.  
\- Данные на экран, - скомандовал он, едва входя в дом и вставляя браслет с ИИ в гнездо у стены.   
\- Слушаюсь, мой генерал, - пробормотала в наушнике Рут.   
Микки не спеша налил себе чашку кофе, устроился на диване и щелкнул пультом.  
\- Добрый вечер, - пробормотал он, вглядываясь в ровные строчки, мелькающие на экране. - Будем знакомы, мистер Джеймс Драммонд…  
Изображение прилагалось - на Микки смотрел вихрастый светлоглазый парень, по виду ровесник. Фото явно было любительское, но четкое - было видно веснушки на впечатляющем носу, недовольную морщинку в уголке губ и даже едва заметное пятно на свитере, ближе к вороту.   
\- Симпатичный, - заметила Рут.   
\- Я думал, ты людьми не интересуешься, - удивился Микки.  
\- Чисто академически, - заверила его ИИ. - И вообще, что за мелочность?  
\- Какой есть. Едем дальше. Образование, работа… Слушай, да ему действительно не везло! Посмотри, нигде не задерживался больше полутора лет. Пекарь, работник парка аттракционов, выгуливатель собак… Даже аквариумы чистил.  
\- Нет ничего позорного в том, что бы чистить аквариум, - чопорно сказала Рут.  
\- У нас завелся любимчик, а? - издеваясь, протянул Микки. - Негусто информации. В две тысячи десятом жил в собственном доме в Челси, дальше сведений нет. Вот ведь ленивый козел, наверное, дальше и не искал. Интересно, как парень, перебивающийся неквалифицированной работой, мог заработать себе на дом в Челси?  
\- Бабушкино наследство? - предположила Рут.   
\- Или он киллер. В любом случае, скоро узнаем.  
Флэшка содержала фото книги - обычная тетрадка на девяносто шесть листов в петром клетчатом переплете. В качестве образца почерка прилагалось фото явно старого тетрадного листа, на котором было выведено имя и адрес.  
“Потерять боялся, что ли?” - удивленно подумал Микки, но тут же выкинул эту мысль из головы. Не до того было.

Подготовка к операции у Микки много времени не занимала. Он любил свою работу и давно уже до автоматизма отработал удобные алгоритмы действия, тем более если речь шла о двухтысячных.   
Микки обожал начало двадцать первого века в Лондоне. В его время, спустя сто лет, столица британской империи наконец, повзрослела. Разумеется, оставались очаги незамутненного безумия, как у остепенившегося подростка остается заклепка там или сережка здесь - но Лондон непоправимо вырос, и эта взрослость наполняла Микки тоской. Людям не идет инфантилизм и затянувшийся подростковый период, а городу он был к лицу необычайно, до слез. Никому тогда не приходило в голову превращать центр в туристический заповедник. Город полнился безумными, вдохновенными людьми, бурлил, перехлестывался через край и Микки вливался в этот водоворот с радостью. У него была только одна самая настоящая фальшивая личность - и обитала она именно в этом месте и времени.  
Марлен Майер была дочерью степенного ученого, вернувшегося к своим корням из Америки. Ее отец, прадед Микки, родился во Флориде, а его отец переехал туда из Ирландии в зрелом возрасте, вслед за второй женой. Прапрадедушку звали Кристофер, он был журналистом и специализировался на интервью. У Кристофера был младший брат. Его звали Майкл, он был паршивой овцой в семье и в самом начале двухтысячных исчез с радаров семьи после разгромной ссоры. Считалось, что он уехал в западную Европу, сменил имя и обзавелся семьей. С остальными Майерами он больше не общался, но, согласно исследованием Микки, всплыл в Лондоне в районе одиннадцатого -двенадцатого годов - вроде бы держал кафе, и довольно успешное. Двоюродный прапрадедушка Майкл (язык сломать можно об эти наименования родственников) напрашивался на то, чтобы стать удобной маской. Микки рассудил, что если не оставлять заметных следов, то возмущений временного потока тоже можно избежать. С помощью Рут, которая в этом времени была всемогуща, он создал Майклу Майеру необходимые цифровые следы и документы - водительские права, страховку, даже отметки о работе. Паспорт создавался умельцем из будущего - все-таки полагаться на современные краски было гораздо надежнее - ни одна аппаратура начала двадцать первого века не раскусила бы бумажку, созданную в двадцать втором. Впрочем, Микки старался лишний раз не светить подделки, мало ли что. Личность настоящая, но фоток от прапрадедушки не осталось, черт его знает, может, они вообще не похожи.  
Путешествия во времени плохи тем, что ты ничего не можешь взять с собой. Одежда исчезнет, обувь растворится, разве что электроника останется - и то будет барахлить. Рут не в счет - она занимала очень мало места и была крайне тихой, поэтому временные потоки не возмущала. Неделю вполне можно было выдержать без возвращения домой. Правда, Микки предпочитал до этого не доводить - чем черт не шутит.   
Оплавленный угол кабины навевал неприятные воспоминания. Пришлось гордо отвернуться. На панели сияли цифры - двадцатое мая две тысячи десятого года. И, конечно, рядом пульсировала большая красная кнопка. Куда же без нее. Микки вынул из гнезда зарядки браслет управления и старательно застегнул ремешок. “Часы” были его гордостью. Естественно, сам циферблат нельзя было заменить, но ремешок он лично протащил из прошлого. Теперь никто бы не догадался, что в этом простеньком девайсе скрывается вся мощь машины для перемещения во времени.  
\- Поехали, Индиана? - донеслось из наушника. В голосе Рут слышалась улыбка.  
\- От винта, дорогая, - ответил он и от души надавил на надпись “старт”.


	3. Chapter 3

Если ты можешь появиться где угодно - сделай это красиво. Первый закон путешественника в прошлое, автор - Микки Джонс.  
Появление в другом времени не сопровождается спецэффектами.Случайному наблюдателю может показаться, что это мелкая ошибка восприятия. Моргнул - появился лишний человек в толпе. Оглянулся по сторонам, пошел своей дорогой. Впрочем, если верить Марлен Майер, у случайного наблюдателя нет шанса поупражняться в рациональном объяснении - он очень скоро вытеснит незнакомца из своей памяти.   
Микки предпочитал появляться в Ковент Гарден. Координаты он задавал примерно, так что возникал то прямо посреди рынка, то на задворках ресторанчиков, то прямо перед входом в Транспортный музей. В этот раз вышло неаккуратно - носом в витрину с носками. Микки шагнул назад, покачнулся, но на ногах устоял.  
\- Что-нибудь подсказать, приятель? - без особенного интереса проговорил продавец, необъяснимым внутренним чутьем опознав местного, который не собирается ничего покупать.  
\- Какое сегодня число? - спросил Микки.  
\- Двадцатое, - так же без интереса ответил тот.  
\- А месяц?  
\- Май, чувак, - усмехнулся парень, окидывая его подозрительным взглядом. - Две тысячи одиннадцатый, если сомневаешься. Планета интересует?  
\- Спасибо, об этом я в курсе, - лучезарно улыбнулся Микки, повернулся и пошагал к выходу из рынка.  
Запахи атаковали первыми. Пахло пиццей из ресторанчика напротив. Пахло сладкой ватой и тянучкой. Тягуче несло табаком из лавки за углом. Паршивые сигареты туриста впереди оставляли после себя вонючий, заставляющий кашлять шлейф. Микки глубоко вдохнул. Он знал, что скоро адаптируется. В его времени табак был уделом чудаков, которые прятались в курительных комнатах или в собственных квартирах (непременно с хорошей системой вентиляции). В первый раз вдохнув табачный дым в одиннадцать лет, на одной из “экскурсий” с бабушкой, он кашлял минуты три. С другой стороны, первый раз вдохнув воздух викторианского Лондона, он едва не побежал блевать. Все относительно в этом лучшем из миров.   
В первую очередь следовало разобраться с насущными проблемами: одеждой и деньгами. Разумеется, у Майкла Майера был счет в банке, но Микки старался оперировать наличными, чтобы не оставлять слишком заметный цифровой след. Рут отлично вытягивала деньги через банкомат. Веерным способом собирала со всех доступных счетов по чуть-чуть - фунтов пять здесь, десять - там. Набегала кругленькая сумма, а хозяева счетов почти никогда не замечали разницы. Микки в свое время потратил год, чтобы найти достаточно умелого, беспринципного и нелюбопытного компьютерного волшебника. Он не задавал вопросов, выполнял заказы и забывал закачиков. Идеальный парень. Создал нужную штуку практически за месяц. Рут с этим приборчиком могла присосаться к банкомату или компьютеру за секунду. Оставалось только найти подходящий агрегат.  
Банкомат подходил почти любой - только чтобы камера была подальше. В принципе, даже если камера и запечатлит процесс, все равно никто и ничего не поймет. Но Микки предпочитал не рисковать.  
Следующий час он встретил в ближайшем одежном универмаге счастливым обладателем увесистой кипы банкнот. Оставалось потом завернуть на вокзал и арендовать ячейку. Отелями Микки пользовался редко - только когда дело требовало работы с несколькими предметами.   
Лондон двадцать первого века жил своей жизнью. Мимо ползли туристы, увешанные фотоаппаратами, шагали клерки, носились курьеры и целеустремленно толкались служащие, спешащие по делам фирмы.   
\- Ностальгируешь? - шепнул голос в наушнике.  
\- Я думал, ты не имеешь права говорить, пока тебя не спросят, - проговорил Микки, останавливаясь, чтобы купить кофе. Настоящего кофе, с кофеином, жирным молоком, примесями и прочей гадостью.   
\- Это ты так думаешь, - срезала его Рут. - Во времена своего бурного, но кратковременного взлета популярности, искусственные интеллекты обрели почти все права человека. В том числе право на независимость.   
\- Нарисуй на корпусе звездочки и полосы, - посоветовал Микки, отпивая кофе.   
\- У меня нет корпуса.  
\- Не моя проблема.  
Многие годы футуристы твердили о так называемом эффекте бабочки. С легкой руки писателя из двадцатого века этим термином стали обозначать незначительное изменение, которое, будучи совершено в прошлом, необратимо меняло будущее. Концепция была хороша и послужила основой для многих фантастических фильмов. К сожалению, когда наука подошла вплотную к вопросу перемещений во времени, выяснилось, что бабочки тут не при чем.   
Время упруго - так объясняла Марлен Майер эту теорию своему внуку. Время не терпит никаких серьезных изменений в сложившемся ходе вещей. Если в упорядоченном потоке дней, недель и лет вдруг окажется какая-то песчинка, плывущая против течения - время сотрет ее. Человек - не песчинка, а куда более крупное возмущение. Человек из будущего, попадающий в прошлое - это практически как муха в вашем стакане теплого молока. Нельзя не заметить. Машина создает вокруг путешественника “пузырь” иной временной реальности. В этом “пузыре” можно спрятаться, стать невидимым для всемогущих челюстей мирового порядка. Стоит этой надежной преграде лопнуть - пиши пропало. Почти каждый студент- историк, хоть один раз побывавший на экскурсии в прошлом, задумывался - каково это, потерять свой браслет, застрять в чужом времени и постепенно исчезнуть. Больно ли это? Страшно ли? Микки повезло - он знал точно. Поэтому без надобности в прошлом не ночевал, был аккуратен и браслет Машины берег как зеницу ока.   
В Челси он прибыл ближе к обеду, навестив по дороге симпатичный интернет-клуб, где Рут через сеть вытащила интересующие его данные из полицейской базы. Он устроился в ближайшем кафе, вытянул из кармана свежекупленный смартфон (обидно, что придется оставить тут - крутая игрушка) и попросил:  
\- Излагай.   
Смартфоны были удобны для ввода-вывода информации. Во-первых, экран был маленьким и не привлекал внимания. Во-вторых, человек, уткнувшийся в смартфон, для двадцать первого века был типичнее голубя на площади. И, в-третьих, Рут нравились смартфоны. Она называла их “очаровательной архаикой”.   
\- Ничего примечательного или того,что прояснило бы нашу информацию, - донеслось из наушника.   
\- А дом?  
\- Дом он унаследовал. От некой мисс М. Джонсон. Причем мисс М. ему не мама, не бабушка и даже не тетя.  
Микки хмыкнул.  
\- Занятный тип. А полиция не интересовалась вопросами законности наследства?  
\- Судя по всему, все там законно, - отозвалась Рут. - Правда, с полицией у него не безоблачные отношения. Я нашла упоминания о двух приводах за драку, в нетрезвом виде. Один раз проходил по делу о краже, потерпевшим. Еще был свидетелем по какому-то делу, но оно закрыто, информация в архиве.   
\- И что, ты не смогла достать из архива? - удивился Микки.  
\- Сочла нецелесообразным. Такие проделки довольно заметны даже при этом уровне развития техники.   
\- Ну хорошо. Все равно история мутная. Как думаешь, может он пристукнул эту самую М., а сам впал в депрессию?  
\- Индиана, тебе бы романы писать, - насмешливо откликнулась Рут. - Не хочешь сам познакомиться с нашим мистером Драммондом и сделать выводы?

Райончик был - закачаешься. Аккуратные, в большинстве своем довольно просторные дома поражали чистотой фасадов, крыш и даже мусорных баков. Казалось, все это великолепие было вот только недавно выстроено. Ухоженные садики утопали в зелени, расцвеченной продуманными яркими пятнами клумб. У ворот были припаркованы машины (Микки насчитал три помпезных “Ягуара”) и сияющие хромированными деталями мотоциклы. Настоящий рай для тех, у кого есть деньги. Одно было плохо - исследованиями в таком районе не займешься. Кварталы подобного толка - сплоченная комунна, где у всех глаза на затылке и язык без костей. Это и понятно - надо же чем-то занять время. Не успеешь чихнуть, как какая-нибудь миссис Симпсон вызовет полицию, потому что ты чужак и не соседский гость, а значит нечего шляться около приличных домов. О том, чтобы прикинуться курьером, попавшим не туда, можно было даже не думать - здесь и свои и соседские заказы знают лучше, чем в курьерской компании.   
\- Я вдруг вспомнил, почему мне не нравился этот заказ, - тоскливо пробормотал Микки, шагая вдоль по улице.   
\- Паранойя? - шепнула в ответ Рут.  
\- Необходимость взаимодействия с живыми людьми, - с отвращением сказал он. - С такими, знаешь, возмутительно живыми. Социальное, мать его, взаимодействие.   
\- В социальном взаимодействии нет ничего сложного, - фыркнули в наушнике.  
\- Ты-то откуда знаешь? Ты взаимодействуешь только со мной!  
\- У меня есть мозги и книжки по психологии. Алгоритм не такой уж сложный.   
\- Да иди ты...  
Дом мистера Драммонда ничем не выделялся среди соседских. Такой же чистенький фасад, аккуратная лужайка и запертая низкая калитка, ведущая в садик. Два этажа, занавешенные окна - ничего такого. Впрочем, стоило пройти несколько шагов, и это впечатление изрядно подпортилось. У мусорного бака валялась пластиковая бутылка из-под дешевого виски, клумба у входа смотрелась неухоженно, в на двери дома остались следы какой-то надписи. Буквы пытались смыть, но только размазали, отчего прочитать послание не представлялось возможным. Выходит, не все было ладно в датском королевстве.   
Микки затормозил на приличном расстоянии от двери. Ситуация представлялась ему ужасающе дурацкой. Хотелось сказать себе - думай о неприличной сумме на твоем счете. Думай о небольшом острове в карибском бассейне. Не думай о том, что ни черта не понимаешь в людях и всегда занимался воровством в старинном, незамысловатом стиле - подошел и забрал себе.   
Дверь открылась.   
Он не считал себя гением дедукции, но для того, чтобы прочитать этого человека, дедукции не требовалась. У Джеймса Драммонда все было очень плохо. Причем уже давно и относительно безнадежно. От бодрого растрепанного парня, которого Микки видел на фото, осталась мутная бледная тень. Эта тень в потертом халате и шаркающих тапках кое-как дошагала до мусорного бака, подняла крышку и засунула туда пластиковый пакет. Выражение лица у тени при этом не поменялось ни на мгновение. Микки стоял в пяти шагах, но мог покляться - его не заметили.   
“Твою же мать”  
Он развернулся и пошел прочь от закрывшейся двери.  
\- Индиана? - вопросительно прозвучало в наушнике.  
\- Мы вернемся ночью и посмотрим, что там к чему, - ответил он.  
\- И?  
\- И потом вежливо пошлем мистера коллекционера в жопу, скорее всего. Ты бы его видела, у чувака клиническая депрессия на морде написана! Это, знаешь, не совсем мой профиль.  
Рут многозначительно промолчала.  
Микки не любил людей - у людей было слишком много эмоций. Он старался работать на определенной дистанции, и специфика профессии отлично это позволяла. Бабушка, светлая голова, не уставала повторять во время их экскурсий в прошлое - это все не настоящее, Микки. Эти люди, которые сейчас страдают на твоих глазах, давно мертвы. И будут мертвы вне зависимости от того, сделаешь ты что-то или останешься безучастным. Можно вынести из горящих Помпей пару человек, но только какой в этом толк? Это все сказки - про важность каждой личности в контексте истории, про гениев, которых спас случай и все такое прочее. Все эти люди умрут - в этом невеслая истина, единственно верная для путешественников во времени. Они умрут - а ты пока что жив. Не стоило обольщаться.   
Ты - жив. Единственный и неповторимый вор во времени Микки Джонс по прозвищу “Индиана” старался не воспринимать своих невольных попутчиков и жертв как отдельных людей. Они были тенями славного прошлого, которые ненадолго обрели плоть - специально, чтобы помочь в небольшом дельце, а после снова рассыпаться в прах. Сталкиваясь с любой яркой личностью, он говорил про себя: “ты мертв”. Волшебное заклинание, которое позволяло сохранять рассудок. А теперь маленькая сигнальная лампочка где-то в глубине мозга заполошно орала, сигнализируя об опасности. Сильные эмоции. Нехороший знак. Как говорил приятель Микки, любитель раритетных ужасников: плохая примета - ходить в темный подвал под тревожную музыку. Но вот он подвал, вот он ты, а музыку заказывает кто-то другой, так что бери фонарь и вперед.  
Ночью любой мирный пригород кажется сказочным лесом. Безобидные деревья, обкорнатые заботливыми садовниками, вытягиваются в грозных исполинов, покачивающих крючковатыми ветвями на зловещем ветру. И ветер ночью тоже обязательно откуда-то берется. И респектабельные дома все как один начинают напоминать место преступления из романа про кровавого маньяка. Погода маю совершенно не соответстовала - ближе к ночи зарядил дождь, и теперь куртка неприятно липла к телу, а волосы повисли уродскими сосульками. Микки шагал от самой станции ночного автобуса. Пришлось отмахать порядочно, но не такси же к месту кражи заказывать. Низкую калитку он просто перемахнул. Интересно, а есть ли тут сигнализация? Камеры он за столько лет научился вычислять мастерски, но на этом доме их видно не было. Обычно хозяева такие вещи не маскировали, показывая ворам, что тут безнаказанно ничего не сопрешь.   
Сад был маленьким и довольно-таки запущенным. Пара сиротливых клумб, на которых враскорячку ютились потрепанные цветы и два дерева, прилепившиеся к забору. На лужайке стоял пустой стол и совершенно неуместное в этом пейзаже кресло-качалка - хорошее, из дерева. Даже жаль стало, что такая вещь мокнет под дождем. Микки подошел к креслу - показалось, что там что-то лежало. Оказалось - плед. Забыли его, судя по всему, довольно давно, и забирать не собирались.   
Еще попивая чай в кофейне в ожидании вечера, Микки хорошенько обдумал ситуацию. Мердок хотел книгу в законченном варианте - отлично! Начнем расследование с конца. Вернемся и прыгнем в ближайшее будущее. Посмотрим, что там происходит с Драммондом. Мердок говорил, что парень стал внезапно счастлив в личной жизни - чудно! Отловим этот момент и посмотрим, что можно сделать. В конце концов, книга как-то попала в чемодан, лежащий на чердаке липовой квартиры липового детектива. Отследим, каким образом она туда попала. А там уже можно понять, на каком этапе Драммонд бросил писать. Слежка - это не так сложно, Микки делал такое тысячу раз. А сегодня он планировал немного погулять по квартире, пока хозяин спит. Риска не было никакого - в случае чего Микки мог изобразить незадачливого грабителя, выбежать из зоны видимости и срочно эвакуироваться. Вряд ли хозяин дома сможет его разглядеть - ночью, да еще и в дождь. Даже в полицию будет заявить нечего.   
Теперь он осторожно продвигался к дому. Как и в большинстве подобных строений, в сад выходили стеклянные двери небольшой веранды. Такие двери обычно закрывались, но тут Микки был уверен в своих силах и отмычках. Мелкие, похожие на проволоку инструменты он заказывал у одного мастера в двадцатом веке, а потому они не вступали в сильный конфликт с временной линией. Во всяком случае, раствориться пока ни разу не попытались.   
С виду дом был абсолютно необитаем. Может этот парень вообще нажрался с горя и спит теперь мертвым сном, почему бы и нет? Микки сам не видел смысла топить эмоции в алкоголе, но знал, что многие так делают. Он подошел к стеклянным дверям и осторожно повернул большую фигурную ручку. Оказалось незаперто. Петли были новые, скрипа удалось избежать. На веранде, казалось, было еще темнее, чем на улице - все окна были занавешены жалюзи. Микки на мгновение замер, пока глаза привыкали к темноте. Поводил головой туда-сюда и вдруг замер, приростя к полу - на уровне полутора-двух метров от земли парили две светящиеся зеленые точки.   
“Это глаза” - пронеслось в голове.  
Мысль была правильная, но отчего-то не утешала. Глаза лениво моргнули и снова уставились на него.  
“ Кошка” - пришла вторая мысль, которая утешала уже гораздо лучше. - “Отлично. Ты едва не наложил в штаны из-за домашней мурлыки, идиот”.   
\- Шш, киса, - сказал он шепотом. - Мы ведь не выдадим друг друга?  
И вот тут включился свет.  
Микки сам потом не мог сказать, почему не побежал немедленно. Сначала, конечно, свет резанул глаза и пришлось зажмуриться. Потом он моргал, пытаясь привыкнуть и невольно разглядывая обстановку - книжный стеллаж, стол, пара стульев. Потом переводил взгляд на хозяина дома, пальцы которого все еще лежали на выключателе. Драммонд, кстати, была в том же халате, что и при встрече на улице. Побежать было самым естественным, что можно было сделать в этой ситуации, но ноги Микки будто приросли к полу. К тому же ему показалось странным, что Джеймс все это время молчал. Немая сцена после включения света заняла не менее минуты, а может и больше - и все это время Драммонд просто молчал. Стоял, словно воды в рот набрав, в этом своем халате и стоптанных тапках, сонно смотря на человека, который забрался к нему в дом. Микки мало понимал в людях, но это было странно.   
А потом Джеймс заговорил.  
\- Ты пришел меня убить? - спросил он и в голосе не было ни малейшего любопытства.   
\- Что? - на всякий случай переспросил Микки.   
\- Ограбить? - без выражения предположил Джеймс. - Изнасилование я не беру, с этим обычно ходят к женщинам. Хотя…   
\- Вы меня не так поняли, - поспешно открестился Микки. - Это не то, что вы думаете.  
\- Ты вломился в мой дом ночью. Это сложно не так понять.  
\- Я просто перепутал, - с уверенностью обреченного сказал Микки. - Я на самом деле шел к своей тетке. Знаете, у вас такие похожие сады!  
\- Ну-ну, - все так же без эмоций пробормотал хозяин дома. Лицо его уже перестало быть заспанным, но усталое выражение, очевидно, приклеилось намертво. - Я заснуть пытался три часа. У меня почти получилось. И тут появляешься ты. Кстати, в гости к тетке в три часа ночи - это как, ваша семейная традиция?   
\- Она у меня чудачка.  
\- А ты, видно, унаследовал фамильные черты.  
\- Вы будете вызывать полицию? - на всякий случай уточнил Микки.   
\- А тебе ее не хватает на этом празднике жизни? - осведомился хозяин дома. - Пошли, - и поманил рукой за собой.  
В голове все окончательно перепуталось.  
\- Куда? - рискнул спросить Микки.  
\- На улице холодно, мне по ногам дует. К тому же ты разбудил Сару, надо дать ей поесть.  
С веранды они попали в коридор, ведущий к просторной кухне. Там царил натуральный разгром. Немытые тарелки громоздились в раковине, чайник почти погребли под собой коробки из-под еды на вынос, а холодильник, кажется, не открывали целую вечность - во всяком случае, коробки из-под пиццы, которые возвышались у его дверцы, делали это временно невозможным. Во всем помещении чистотой сияло только одно место. Как ни странно, это был крошечный островок пола, где стояли кошачьи миски. Кошка была тут же. Тонкая и непомерно ушастая, она напомнила Микки инопланетян из старых фильмов.   
Джеймс подошел к стенном шкафу, открыл его и вынул баночку с влажным кормом. Краем глаза Микки удалось увидеть, что в шкафу тоже полный порядок - он доверху забит консервами и мешками с сухим кормом. Похоже, животное в этом доме жило куда лучше человека.   
Сара тонко замяукала, потираясь о ноги хозяина, пока он выкладывал корм в ее аккуратную мисочку. Джеймс распрямился, не глядя отправил банку из-под корма куда-то в сторону мусорного ведра (самого ведра под коробками было не видно), и посмотрел на Микки.  
\- Ты еще здесь? - тускло удивился он. - Я думал, ты воспользуешься случаем, чтобы слинять.  
\- Это было бы невежливо, - нашелся тот. - Вы все-таки пригласили меня в дом.  
\- И они еще говорят, что преступность - удел низших слоев общества, - посетовал Драммонд. - Тебя как зовут?  
\- Ми… в смысле Майкл.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мое скромное жилище, в смысле Майкл. Я законный владелец этого дома и все, что тебе насплетничали в булочной на углу - правда.  
\- Никогда не был в булочной на углу.  
\- И правильно. Круассаны у них - говно. Поверь мне, я когда-то работал в кондитерской. Хочешь колы?  
\- Не откажусь.  
Джеймс жестом фокусника извлек початую двухлитровую бутылку откуда-то из залежей мусора на столе и протянул ее Микки.   
\- Пойдем в гостиную, тут не сесть.  
Коридор кончался у прихожей. Слева была лестница наверх, справа - типичная английская гостиная с не работающим камином, диванчиками и круглым столом. Тут и там валялись исписанные листы бумаги, цветастые пледы, рубашки и даже более интимные детали туалета - он заприметил выглядывающие из-под кресла боксеры. Джеймс опустился на диванчик, со спинки которого свисал полосатый плед. Микки устроился в кресле.  
\- Давай посмотрим, - проговорил хозяин дома. - Что тут можно украсть? В гараже стоит неплохой мотоцикл. Кавасаки, если тебе о чем-то это говорит. Зверюга, можно заправить полный бак и долго еще играть в “Ангела ада”. Правда, у нас тут нет таких хайвеев, как в Америке, но тоже есть где развенуться. Наверху - хорошая стерео система и плазма размером с обеденный стол. Только как ты ее вынесешь - это вопрос. Приличный комп во второй спальне, ну и по мелочи можно насшибать гаджетов по ящикам стола. Половина разряжены, но ты сумеешь с этим разобраться. Компанию тебе не составлю - я уже месяц не поднимался на второй этаж.   
Микки молчал. Сара, довольно облизываясь, вошал в гостиную и сходу вспрыгнула ему на колени. С минуту он гладил довольную кошку между огромных ушей, а когда поднял голову, то оказалось, что Джеймс спит мертвецким сном, завалившись на бок, ногами все еще на полу, а ухом уже на подушке.  
“Дурдом”, - пронеслось в голове.  
Через минуту он попробовал подняться с кресла. Сара недовольно мявкнула и соскользнула с коленей, а Джеймс не проснулся. Микки хотел было уложить его нормально, но побоялся разбудить. Достал фонарь из кармана куртки и пошел обследовать дом.   
Микки Джонс не был Шерлоком Холмсом, но выводы делать умел. Судя по всему, в этом доме некоторое время назад жили вполне благополучно или хотя бы нанимали уборщицу. Хаос, вольно плескавшийся в кухне и гостиной, второй этаж затрагивал мало. Там было тихо, пыльно и довольно-таки аккуратно. Две спальни и небольшая комната с той самой плазмой были оформлены без особенных претензий, но со вкусом. В одной из спален явно жил человек пожилой, а может и вовсе больной - на прикроватной тумбочке остались тубусы от лекарств, к стене была прислонена трость. Микки посмотрел названия на упаковках - вроде бы это были болеутоляющие. Жили в доме на широкую ногу, явно позволяя себе отрываться на всю катушку - по дороге он заметил робот-пылесос, радиоуправляемый вертолетик и четвертый айфон, скучающий в фирменной коробке на прикроватном столике.   
В целом, на втором этаже ничего интересного не нашлось. Было похоже на то, что Джеймс внезапно получил большое наследство, видимо, со смертью человека, за которым ухаживал. Микки спустился вниз, обыскал еще раз веранду и кухню, вернулся в гостиную. Джеймс спал все так же крепко. Листы бумаги, валяющиеся на полу в комнате, собрались в небольшую стопку. Микки попытлся прочитать при свете фонаря, но не преуспел - почерк скакал, запинался, страницы иногда были испачканы или порваны. Надо было попросить у клиента более детальную фотокопию книжки - осенило его, когда в окна начал заглядывать мутный серый рассвет. А то шарься тут теперь как слепой.   
Тетрадь он так и не нашел - вернее, нашел целую стопку, но ни по обложке, ни по содержанию, они ему не подходили. Обшарив весь дом, он решил, что навыки обычка просто не входят в список его многочисленных достоинств. В конце концов, они довольно удачно познакомились с хозяином дома. Рано или поздно, так или иначе а книга объявится.   
Солнце вовсю пробивалось через окна. Микки вдруг страшно захотелось есть. Он пошел на кухню, сопровождаемый неизменной Сарой, продрался к холодильнику через мусор и открыл дверцу. Вопреки ожиданием, его даже не снесло запахом. Ничего там не гнило и не пропадало, разве что запасов было маловато. Нашлась пачка крекеров (почему в холодильнике?) и банка “Нутеллы”. Микки разыскал чайник, вскипятил в воду и открыл чайные пакетики где-то в районе великого хребта коробочек из китайского ресторана.   
Очнулся он, когда по привычке начал мыть посуду. Застыл с намыленной тарелкой в руке, тупо глядя на бегущую воду. Подумал: “Я сошел с ума”. Потом: “Нет, просто этот человек сломал все стереотипы. Он действовал странно и мне пришлось подстроиться. Все в норме”.  
Настоящие социопаты не понимают вещей, принятых в обществе. Они плохо читают других людей и страдают от недостатка эмпатии. Это проблема медицинско-психологического толка, и сделать с ней что-то очень сложно. Микки не был социопатом, он просто не любил людей и строил общение с ними по хорошо известным алгоритмам. А когда алгоритм давал сбой, логика тоже принималась гулять, выдавая такие специфические решения, как вымыть посуду в доме у человека, которого прибыл обворовать. Очень не хватало Рут с ее целительными комментариями, но Микки отключил ИИ перед тем, как идти на обыск - чтобы не беспокоила. Включать ехидную помощницу теперь было неразумно. Да и что она посоветует? Высчитает необходимое количество моющего средства для тарелок?  
Джеймс появился в дверях кухни, когда Микки засовывал в мусорный пакет последнюю коробочку из китайского ресторана. С лица его можно было лепить аллегорию удивления или даже охренения - в зависимости от вкуса скульптора.   
\- Доброе утро, - рискнул сказать Микки. - Как спалось?  
\- Вопреки ожиданиям - офигенно, - наконец отмер Джеймс. - Первый раз за три месяца. Не поверишь, как младенец, разве что не обосрался во сне, но это было бы лишнее. Ты случаем не добрая фея, а? Являешься в ночи, укладываешь спать, моешь посуду?  
\- Я тут пил чай, подумал убрать за собой и увлекся, - отбоярился Микки.  
\- Это было бы незаметно, - уверил его хозяин дома. - А теперь мне даже как-то стыдно. Не слишком подходящий у меня пейзаж для феи. Ты вроде Майкл, да? Мне ничего не приснилось?  
\- Не приснилось, - подтвердил тот. - Майкл Майер.   
\- А, тогда понятно - немецкая педантичность. Вы, ребята, этим всегда славились. Правда, я думал, что немецкие феи встречаются только в порно, но ладно, клининг меня вполне устраивает. Я Джеймс, - он протянул руку. - Джеймс Драммонд.   
Рука у Джеймса была крепкая, в посветлевших веснушках.   
\- Приходи вечером, - продолжил он. - Надо же чем-то отблагодарить тебя за помытую посуду. Накормлю тебя ужином. Твоя вымышленная тетка как, отпустит тебя на вечер?  
\- Вполне, - против воли улыбнулся Микки. - Она покладистая.   
\- Ну вот и отлично. А теперь оставь мою посуду и иди уже - мне надо почистить перья и перестать сгорать от стыда. Мама всегда учила, что мыть тарелки нужно самому. Возвращайся в семь.   
На улице погода показалась еще более жизнерадостной, чем через окно. Слушая идиллическое пение птиц, Микки скинул куртку, нажал кнопку на браслете и вставил наушник в ухо.  
\- Как дела? - поинтересовалась Рут.  
\- Потихоньку, - отозвался Микки, высматривая упоминавшуюся в ночном разговоре булочную на углу. - Но впечатляюще.  
\- Мне кажется, или я что-то упустила?   
\- Ничего существенного, - беззаботно ответил Микки. - Я просто иду завтракать.  
Булочная нашлась, и оказалась домашней пекарней с примыкающем к ней кафе. На витринах красовались аппетитные чиабатты и пончики. Микки взял себе омлет и сэндвич с тунцом.   
Милые, домашние кафе! Он ужасно скучал по ним в своем времени. Все эти вышитые салфеточки и умилительно-бесполезные детали интерьера делали покупную пищу домашней. Единственная обитательница лавки, пожилая улыбчивая дама, заверила его, что омлет будет приготовлен на высшем уровне, она сама проследит. То и дело заходили люди, покупали хлеб, болтали с хозяйкой. Разговоры не заходили дальше погоды или сугубо местных новостей, в которых он ничего не понимал. Через пять минут принесли омлет - с ветчиной и сыром, как полагается. Запах был изумительный, вкус вполне соответствовал и Микки увлекся так, что случайно услышанное слово заставило его вздрогнуть.  
\- ...никакого стыда! - горячо шептала не замеченная им ранее посетительница, склонившись к хозяйке. На вновьприбывшей было старенькое, но еще полное достоинства пальто и новенькие начищенные туфли, даже чересчур франтоватые для особы столь преклонного возраста. - Этот Драммонд - позор всей улицы. - Фамилию Джеймса она почти что выплюнула, словно она жгла язык. - Фрэнки из дома напротив своими глазами видела, как ему приносят пиццу и заказы из китайских ресторанов, иногда по два раза за вечер! А мотоцикл? Марси проходила мимо приоткрытого гаража - говорит, там какое-то дорогущее чудовище. Помнишь, племянник миссис Шульц купил на день рождения такую шумную штуку? Вот тот еще больше!   
Хозяйка кафе скорбно покачала головой.   
\- Верно говорят, что убийцы долго не живут, - проговорила она. - Ко мне на днях заходила Лиза, так она видела его недавно - весь усох. Как скелет! Помяни мое слово, Софи, он и года не протянет. Иначе давно бы переехал из этого дома. Уж денег у него достаточно. А толку жить на улице, где никто тебе руки не подаст?   
\- Ты совершенно права, Кора, - закивала Софи. - Прямо как тот мальчик, что выкупил старый дом Нортонов. Полиция потом всех допрашивала, а кто виноват?  
\- Как по мне, так он сам. Честный человек не будет вешаться в собственной прихожей. Марси на днях рассказывала мне, что… - тут она повернулась и встретилась глазами с Микки. Тот вежливо улыбнулся одними губами и продолжил есть омлет. Подруги зашептались еще тише, на пределе слышимости.  
\- Записать разговор? - шепнула в наушник Рут.  
\- Не стоит, - тихо произнес Микки. - И так все ясно.   
Из булочной он вышел, насвистывая, с чиабаттой в пакете. Оглянулся через плечо и замедлил шаг, чтобы Софи в сияющих башмаках, семенившая следом, могла его догнать.  
\- Между прочим, - бросила она, обгоняя его с чувством собственного достоинства, - подслушивать - дурной тон, молодой человек.  
\- Я слышал краем уха, что за сплетни Господь тоже по головке не гладит, - ответил Микки.   
\- Я вдвое старше вас, кстати.  
\- Очевидно, это дает вам право обсуждать людей за глаза?  
Софи вскинула на него негодующие выцветшие глаза в обрамлении искусно накрашенных ( или наклеенных, черт их знает) ресниц.  
\- Зубоскальте сколько хотите, но в том доме живет убийца, - сухонький пальчик безошибочно указал на дом Джеймса. - И чем больше людей будет это знать - тем лучше для всех.  
\- Да вы просто Бэтмен в юбке, - он опустил глаза и поправился. - Простите, в брюках.   
\- Откуда вы только явились?  
\- Приехал погостить к тетке, - улыбнулся Микки. - Доброго здоровья, Софи!  
Она заспешила вперед, а он стер улыбочку с лица. Терпеть не мог подобных старушенций. Вокруг бабки после смерти деда сотни таких вились. Марлен было все равно, а вот он переживал, когда узнавал все новые и новые версии событий из чужих уст.  
\- Ничего не хочешь прокомментировать? - поинтересовалась Рут.  
\- Только то, что у меня есть время до семи. Поехали кормить гусей в Ридженс-парк?

Микки никогда не переживал, если по ходу операции контакт с людями из прошлого перерастал стандартное “привет-пока”.  
\- Время сотрет, - говорила в таких случаях бабушка. - Не волнуйся, через неделю он даже не вспомнит твоего лица.  
Все, что не входит в основную временную линию, со временем стирается из памяти. Время упруго, и оно вытесняет любой факт, который не укладывается в общую схему. Как с фотографиями школьных друзей, которых тысячу лет не видел - вроде бы помнишь, а четкого образа перед глазами нет. Через месяц сам не будешь уверен, с кем именно ужинал пару раз. А потом, может, вспомнишь, что это был твой родной дядя. По датам в ежедневнике не сойдется, но кто верит ежедневникам больше чем собственной памяти?  
Ужин начался с лазаньи. Верхний слой был ничего, а вот в среднем ощутимо хрустел непропеченый лист. Микки с интересом доковырялся до самого дна, подцепил нижний слой вилкой и критически осмотрел. Джеймс наблюдал за представлением со спокойствием, достойным дзен-буддиста.  
\- Это не лазанья, - изрек наконец Микки. И на всякий случай добавил - Извини.  
\- Да ничего, - отмахнулся Джеймс. - Я уже сам понял, мне было интересно, сообразишь ты или будешь давиться из вежливости.   
\- Вежливость - не моя сильная сторона, - признал Микки. - Идем на кухню.  
Оказалось, из дрянной лазаньи, если выковорить все листы хрустящего теста, можно сделать прекрасную заправку для спагетти. Джеймс оказался хорошим помощником повара и Микки даже задумался над тем, чтобы все-таки открыть ресторанчик, как ему не раз советовали.   
\- Посоли еще. И у тебя есть трава какая-нибудь? Я, кстати, был в булочной на углу.  
\- Есть. Держи. Что, познакомился с нашими очаровашками? - Джеймс двигался весьма сноровисто для того, кто провел последние месяцы то ли в запое, то ли в глубочайшей депрессии.   
\- Что было написано у тебя на двери до того, как ты попытался это смыть?  
\- “Убийца”, - лучезарно улыбнулся Джеймс. - Незамысловатый слоган, но мне показалось, что и он там лишний. Скажи, а вот ты не блоишься, что я стукну тебя сковородкой, надругаюсь и закопаю в погребе?  
\- Не особенно, - отозвался Микки, нарезая зелень. - Во-первых, захотел бы - давно стукнул. Во-вторых, маньяки обычно нравятся старушкам.   
\- Я нравлюсь! - Джеймс поднял руку, как в школе. - Представляешь, кто-то пишет мне письма со словами поддержки. Корявыми такими, но все-таки словами. Я все думаю - модет это душка Софи? А ругается она для отвода глаз.   
\- Для объекта всеобщей травли ты жуть как оптимистичен.  
\- Я стараюсь, - серьезно сказал Джеймс. - Поверь мне, я очень стараюсь.   
После ужина они сидели в гостиной, которая за день приобрела вполне человечские черты. Микки специально украдкой посмотрел - боксеры тоже исчезли. Ну, или стыдливо были запихнуты с глаз долой - этот вариант тоже нельзя было исключить. Сара вилась тут же - скакала по подушкам и пледам, то устраивалась на коленях, то принималась играть со шнурками на ботинках. Микки наконец-то разглядел, что кошка была совсем молодая, подросток, вряд ли старше полутора лет.   
\- Грызет все, - пожаловался Джеймс, перехватив его взгляд. - Не поверишь, погрызла недавно мои кроссы. Кстати, хорошие были. Правда, пылились последний месяц в углу, но это же не причина их жрать. У тебя кошка есть?  
“Нет, - хотел ответить Микки. - У меня только искусственный интеллект, и иногда я думаю, что лучше бы она грызла кроссовки”.   
Пришлось ограничиться качанием головой. Именно в этот момент в окно и влетел камень.  
Микки вскочил с кресла, Джеймса обсыпало осколками, Сара зашипела и рванула в сторону кухни.   
\- Твою мать, - печально сказал Джеймс.   
\- Ты в норме? - немного оправившись от первого шока, спросил Микки.  
Окно щерилось мелкими осколками. Подумалось, что ковер явно придется пылесосить.  
\- Да что со мной будет? - отмахнулся Джеймс. - О, в этот раз даже потрудились притащить природный камень. В прошлый был просто вульгарный кирпич. Никакого вкуса, одна мелодрама.  
До Микки дошло.  
\- В прошлый раз? - переспросил он.  
Джеймс поднял на него глаза.  
\- Это не первые гастроли. Подросткам надо куда-то сбрасывать энергию. Гормоны, знаешь ли. Анджелина Джоли не дает, а никого больше не хочется в силу максимализма.   
Вдали завыли сирены.  
\- Господи, как меня это задрало, - вздохнул Джеймс. - Сейчас опять начнется по пятому разу - кто, что, зачем.   
\- Здесь же у всех камеры.  
\- И все знают, где у них слепые зоны.   
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду,- неловко сказал Микки. - Не горю желанием объяснять, что я тут делал.  
Джеймс кивнул.  
\- Это уж точно. Если что - заходи. Во всяком случае, ты знаешь, что здесь красть.  
Когда Микки закрывал за собой калитку, ему показалось, что он видел чью-то тень, шмыгнувшую в сторону соседнего дома. Впрочем, это можно было считать за последствия стресса. Завернув за угол, он надавил на кнопку в браслете. Потом, выждав три секунды - на вторую. Нормальная, не экстренная эвакуация, выглядела именно так - плавное растворение в воздухе.


	4. Chapter 4

Спор - занятие, в котором нет особенного смысла. Разумеется, там может родиться истина, но рождается она обычно в таких муках и таким образом, что никто уже не рад этому событию. Кроме того, у людей обычно не хватает такта на аргументированную и логичную конфронтацию, все больше тянет на безобразную свару. Вероятно, это проявляется наследие наших далеких предков, у которых все было просто - кто круче бьет дубиной, тот и прав. В общем, спорить с людьми - это напрасно терять время. А уж спорить с искусственным интеллектом вообще занятие за гранью разумного.   
\- Нет никакой книги, - упрямо бубнила Рут ему в наушник, пока чайник кипятил воду. - Иначе ты бы ее нашел.   
\- Может, ты не в курсе, но обычно писатели, страдающие депрессией, не разбрасывают свои произведения по всему дому, - заметил Микки.  
\- Полную фотокопию книги тебе тоже не предоставили.  
\- Мне часто не предоставляют то, что я должен найти. В этом основа моей профессии - искать то, чего пока что в нашем времени нет.  
\- Нет никакой книги.  
\- Еще скажи, что у тебя предчувствие.  
Рут обиженно замолчала. Иногда она вела себя как ребенок. Микки списывал это на фантазию разработчиков, а иногда и на собственное поведение. ИИ подстраивается к характеру хозяина, со временем затачивая свой интерфейс строго под одного человека со всеми его привычками. Смутно вспоминалось, что в первые годы сотрудничества Рут была повежливее и более механистичной. Избаловал, стало быть, - теперь не жалуйся.  
\- Слушай, - примирительно сказал он несколько секунд спустя. - Вполне возможно, что целиком книгу мы так и не найдем. Может, он ее написал чуть ли не за одну неделю. Так же бывает. Надо выяснить это, а потом уже отказываться от проекта. Помнишь, меня послали за неизвестной картиной Пикассо, и в результате пришлось самому ее заказывать?  
\- Ты заплатил ему бутылкой граппы, - буркнула Рут, но уже более дружелюбно. - Вариантов может быть множество. Мне кажется, тебе просто нравится быть в этом месте. Вне зависимости от книги.  
Микки неловко пожал плечами.  
\- Мне приятно, что я делаю что-то хорошее, - сказал он наконец. - Когда работаешь за деньги, иногда очень важно знать, что твои действия имеют какой-то другой, более моральный смысл.  
\- Не замечала в тебе тяги к морали.  
\- Просто был пьяный человек, который не мог спать. А я сделал так, чтобы он уснул. И убрался у себя в доме. И даже поесть приготовил. Простое соотношение между “было” и “стало”. Очень радует. Такое новое, непривычное чувство.  
\- Аминь, - ехидно заключила ИИ. - Следующим шагом будет раздача накоплений беднякам?  
\- Откуда в таких умных микросхемах такой ядреный цинизм? - риторически вопросил Микки. - Я, может, в первый раз в жизни совершил настоящий хороший поступок. Карма мне этого не забудет.   
\- Насколько я помню, Джеймсу и без кармы суждено скоро выбраться из своего плачевного состояния, - заметила Рут.   
\- И это отлично! Кстати вот, делом займись - поищи-ка мне по полной информацию про Джеймса Драммонда. Теперь мы располагаем большим количеством данных.  
Некоторое время Рут молчала, позволив Микки спокойно насладиться чаем с сэндвичем. Потом уныло выдала:  
\- Это займет порядка трех часов. Ключевой информации у нас нет, а “Драммонд” - довольно распространенная фамилия в те времена. Надо будет задействовать почти все мои ресурсы, чтобы отсеять лишних.   
Микки присвистнул.  
\- Тогда обойдемся. Не хотелось бы мешать его счастью и влезать в будущее. А если он вскоре станет счастлив в личной жизни, то избранница должна начать появляться на горизонте. Постараюсь просто быть аккуратнее.  
\- И каков твой план?  
\- Поверчусь немного около, проверю, точно ли у него нет книги. Потом попробую приехать на годик позже, может на два. Если и там ничего не будет - объявляем о нашей несостоятельности. 

Микки всегда программировал Машину на возвращение из прошлого под вечер того дня, когда начинал путешествие. Так суточные ритмы не совсем сбивались и можно было поспать. Конечно, можно было бы возвращаться через минуту после ухода, но он опасался, что и так неустойчивое чувство реальности опять поплывет. Получался почти офисный график - утром в прошлое, а вечером обратно.   
Тем утром он возник уже на подступах к Челси, за углом от станции метро. В утренней толчее его почти никто не заметил, разве что девушка, шедшая навстречу с кофе в руках на секунду затормозила, вытаращив глаза, а потом помотала головой и зашагала дальше, как ни в чем не бывало. Микки посчитал это знаком и тоже подошел за кофе к ближайшему киоску.   
Смуглый и носатый продавец улыбнулся ему, отложил газету и, приняв заказ, принялся колдовать над кофемашиной. Микки от нечего делать пробежался глазами по заголовкам, а потом…  
\- Эй, приятель, - окликнул он продавца. - Это у тебя сегодняшняя газета?   
\- Самая свежая, - добродушно откликнулся тот. - Еще пахнет краской.   
В уголке страницы стояла дата: двадцать восьмое мая.   
Пока расплачивался, лихорадочно соображал. Может, сам ошибся, выставляя дату? Да нет, быть не может - во всем, что касалось работы с Машиной, Микки всегда был смертельно серьезен. Дату он выставил точно - двадцать второе мая, как раз чтобы прийти к Джеймсу наутро после визита полиции.   
\- Рут, - тихо позвал он. - Сразу после возвращения запусти полную проверку всех систем. Пофиг, сколько это займет. Это очень важно, первый приоритет.  
\- Окей, - так же тихо отозвалась ИИ и снова отключилась.   
Твою же мать. Люди быстро забывают того, кто вмешался в естественный ход времени. Тут все зависело от особенностей психики Джеймса, но тот вполне мог и не вспомнить Микки. Прошло уже пять дней, для временной амнезии - серьезный срок. Бывало, случайные знакомцы бабушки из прошлого уже за день полностью выкидывали ее из головы.   
За размышлениями шагалось легко - Микки с удивлением обнаружил себя на знакомой улице. Май явно набирал силу - солнце ощутимо пригревало, листва на деревьях казалась запылившейся.   
Уворачиваясь от малыша на самокате, он разминулся с пожилой леди в ярко-сиреневом пальто, отметив неожиданно неприязненный взгляд, брошенный вскользь. Поднапрягшись, Микки вспомнил - та самая Софи, из булочной на углу. Уж она-то точно должна была его забыть. Но тут волноваться не приходилось - такие грымзы на всех смотрят как на врагов народа.   
Микки свернул с тротуара, размышляя, как теперь попадать в дом Джеймса. Не через калитку же снова лезть? Может, просто позвонить? А если Джеймс действительно его забыл - что врать? В раздумьях он остановился у крыльца, рассеянно поглядывая по сторонам. В закутке, в тени насаженных розовых кустов, темнел почтовый ящик. И, кажется, кто-то возился. Так краем глаза засекаешь движение в пустой комнате - вроде и не видел, а не заметить невозможно.   
\- Добрый день, - на всякий случай поздоровался Микки, подходя поближе.  
В кустах молчали. Значит, находились там незаконно.  
\- Я знаю, что ты там. И советую выйти. Иначе владелец дома узнает, кто мажет ему двери и кидает угрозы в почтовый ящик.  
Про угрозы он сымпровизировал, но, скорее всего, угадал. Из кустов, сопя, вылезла долговязая черноволосая девица неопределенно-подросткового возраста. Микки плохо понимал в детях, особенно когда они начинали расти. Девице он мог дать свободно от тринадцати до шестнадцати - детская пухлость со щек еще не сошла, а конечности уже вполне вытянулись.   
\- Ну? - спросила незнакомка.   
\- Не хочешь объяснить, зачем ты сидела в кустах?  
\- А вы не хотите объяснить, что вы здесь делаете? Я вас тут никогда не видела.  
\- Я тебя что-то тоже не замечал, - не сдался Микки. - Можем оба пойти к хозяину познакомиться, как считаешь? Я думаю, он будет счастлив.  
В глазах девушки мелькнул неподдельный ужас. Можно было подумать, что Джеймс - самое страшное, что может с ней случиться.  
\- Я не подкладывала угрозы, - нехотя сказала она. - А дверь размалевал племянник стервы из восемнадцатого дома. Вы что - его телохранитель?  
Микки это неожиданно польстило. За телохранителя его принимали редко - хоть разворотом плеч он и мог похвастаться, но остальным обликом на качка был не похож.   
\- Я его … знакомый. Если не угрозы - тогда что?  
Давать ответ девушке явно не хотелось. Она мялась, разглядывая ноги в разноцветных кедах - один зеленый, другой почему-то бордовый. Микки вдруг вспомнил, как Джеймс говорил о письмах со словами поддержки, которые ему кто-то подкидывает в ящик.  
\- А, - протянул он. - Так это ты.  
\- Что - я? - вскинулась она.  
\- Он читает твои записки. Ему даже приятно. Только не очень понятно, зачем такая тайна.  
Девица окинула его презрительным взглядом.   
\- Вы хотите, чтобы его еще и в педофилии обвинили? Мне пятнадцать. Мама помешана на извращенцах с тех пор, как мне стукнуло десять. Если кто-нибудь узнает, что я общаюсь с человеком, которого обвиняли в убийстве, - ему каюк.  
“Какая умная девочка,” - невольно подумал Микки.   
\- Я просто считаю, что все эти обвинения - полная чушь, - продолжала она. - Выдумки. Хочу, чтобы он знал - хотя бы кто-то на этой улице не считает его преступником.   
\- Достойная цель, - одобрил он.   
\- Не говорите мистеру Драммонду, - тихо попросила девушка. - Ну, что меня застукали. Он меня пару раз видел, так что узнает по описанию.   
\- Думаешь, он придет тебя благодарить? - иронически прищурился Микки. - С бутылкой вина и розами? И наткнется на твою маму с фобией на извращенцев?  
\- Вам сложно что ли? - по-взрослому устало спросила она. - Думаете, я не понимаю, как это выглядит?   
\- Окей, - сдался Микки. - Я буду нем, как рыба. Тебя как хоть зовут?  
\- Антония Мосс, - она протянула ему руку с обгрызенным маникюром. - Можно просто Тони.   
\- Майкл, - представился Микки. - Приятно познакомиться, Тони. А теперь иди, потому что я совершенно точно собираюсь позвонить в дверь.  
“И мне совершенно необязательно, чтобы ты наслаждалась тем, как я облажаюсь, в случае чего,” - добавил внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Рут.   
История с обвинением Джеймса в каком-то страшном грехе начинала активно мозолить глаза. Микки предполагал, что, скорее всего, больная, обитавшая на втором этаже, тихо и мирно скончалась в собственной постели, оставив наследство Драммонду. Как это часто бывает, бдительные соседи интересовались обстановкой в доме и могли не поверить в естественность смерти. Может, имел место несчастный случай. А может Джеймс вообще из профессиональной сиделки превратился в любовника покойной, чем и вызвал всеобщую ненависть. Черт его знает, что может возбудить умы таких людей, как миляга Софи. В любом случае, он не горел желанием услышать историю из первых уст. Что там было и как - дело Джеймса. Но Тони со своими записками выглядела трогательно - этакая героиня подпольной борьбы за справедливость. Причиной, скорее всего, была обычная подростковая влюбленность, но доброты поступка это не умаляло. Подумалось: черт, а ведь самое время для появления какой-нибудь принцессы на белом коне, чтобы получилась красивая история любви.   
\- Ты мне не приснился! - радостно сказал Джеймс, открыв дверь. - Это прям круто, я не ожидал.   
Микки, уже собравшийся было объяснять свое появление после такой задержки, затолкал слова обратно. Не спрашивает - и отлично. Просто замечательно.   
Они вошли в дом. В прихожей заменили лампу, а в гостиной - пропылесосили. Довольная Сара валялась в кошачьей корзинке у камина и с упоением вылизывала заднюю лапу. На Микки она даже не глянула.   
\- Я теперь захожу на второй этаж, - похвастался Джеймс. - Правда, пока не ночую - но захожу.  
Такие откровения надо было бы доверять личному психотерапевту, но у Микки язык не повернулся сказать это в лицо радостному человеку. Пришлось вежливо покивать. В роли конфидента он чувствовал себя не сильно удобно.   
\- Ты продолжаешь писать? - как бы между прочим спросил он.  
\- Что? - не понял Джеймс.  
\- Писать, - повторил Микки. - Книгу, или типа того?  
\- Чувак, ты меня с кем-то путаешь, - с сомнением сказал тот, проводя его на кухню. - В жизни ни строчки не писал, не считая школьные сочинения. Да и они были довольно паршивыми.   
\- Я в первый раз увидел у тебя на полу исписанные листы, - выкрутился Микки. - Подумал, что ты пишешь, просто что-то не идет.  
\- Жизнь у меня не идет, - откликнулся Джеймс. - Нет, это была… фигня, я где-то вычитал, что если вылить эмоции на бумагу, то становится легче. Оказалось - хрень.  
Микки снова вежливо покачал головой. Джеймс продолжал болтать, разглагольствуя о похождениях Сары, о том, как копы предсказуемо не нашли того, кто раскокал окно, о подозрительных записках и зеленых слонах, которые отчего-то снились ему вчера. Все эти предметы перемешивались в его речи в невероятный кавардак, и скоро Микки потерял нить рассуждений. Тем более, что он обдумывал идею осторожно свалить - надо было прыгнуть на год вперед и посмотреть, что там с книгой.   
\- Кстати, я тебя ждал для одного дела, - беззаботно проговорил Джеймс. - А ты как раз пришел вовремя, такой молодец. Осталось только надеть лучший костюм.  
\- В смысле? - не понял Микки.  
\- Выйти из дома! Я уже месяца три не хожу никуда дальше мусорного бачка. Это не круто. Но выйти вот прямо так, в одиночестве - нет, пока стремновато. И я подумал - подожду тебя, вместе всяко прикольнее.   
Микки решительно не понимал, как можно вот так, без “здрасьте” высказывать свои довольно-таки личные проблемы первому попавшемуся мужику. У него в голове не укладывалось, почему Джеймса до сих пор не интересует, например, как незнакомец оказался на его пороге еще в ту, первую ночь. Микки бы заинтересовался. Как минимум. Но Драммонду, казалось, было плевать.   
\- Слушай, я как бы не очень с людьми, - скованно проговорил Микки. - Ты не обижайся, просто… ну не мой это профиль.   
\- А то как же, - охотно согласился Джеймс. - У тебя это поперек морды было написано, еще когда ты вломился ко мне посреди ночи.  
Микки оторопел.  
\- И…?  
\- И я думаю, это двойной профит. Вытащить меня дальше мусорного бака и прогулять с человеком такого мизантропа как ты. Тянет на бессмертный подвиг, как считаешь?  
Микки подавил острое желание отбить ладонь о лоб. Этот архаичный жест как нельзя лучше выражал то, что он думает о Джеймсе Драммонде.

До пункта назначения ехали на метро. Джеймс с той же обезоруживающей честностью признался, что от машин его пока бросает в дрожь. Пришлось идти обратно до станции Фуллхэм Бродуэй и заползать в грохочущий поезд. Драммонд тут же забился в угол у двери и вцепился в поручень. Особой нервозности он не проявлял, но и радостью не лучился. Оделся прилично - в светлые джинсы и рубашку в клеточку. Ни дать ни взять приличный молодой человек, едущий на знакомство с родителями своей девушки. Прическа несколько портила впечатление - темно-рыжие волосы торчали в стороны. В сочетании с крупным, явно переломанным в прошлом носом это придавало Джеймсу хулиганский вид. Микки посмотрел на их отражение в темном стекле и невольно признал, что смотрятся они забавно - худощавый длинноволосый дылда с квадратной челюстью и широкими плечами и невысокий крепыш, встрепанный, словно воробей на заборе.   
Ехали в зоопарк. Микки под дулом пистолета не сообразил бы, с чего это взбрело в голову его шебутному спутнику, но идея была отличная. В его времени зоопарков в старинном понимании этого слова давно не существовало - были признаны жестокостью по отношению к животным и ликвидированы уже в конце двадцать первого века. Остались только национальные парки, куда можно было попасть на экскурсию. Но там скорее животные имели возможность всласть полюбоваться на людей, чем наоборот. За всю свою жизнь он насладился общением с живой природой два или три раза. Прогулки в прошлое тоже не спасли - Марлен и в голову бы не пришло посещать зоосад. Жестокость или нет, а Микки нравилось рассматривать зверей в довольно-таки комфортабельных для своего времени зоопарках начала двадцать первого века. Скорее всего, это было нереализованное желание детства - собачку ему, по понятным причинам, никогда не заводили.   
У входа была чертова уйма народу. Микки с нечитаемым выражением лица пробивался сквозь толпу гомонящих детей и их родителей и едва не пропустил кассу.  
\- Я смотрю, тебе это дается сложнее, чем мне, - шепнул Джеймс.  
\- Иди ты, - беззлобно отозвался Микки.  
Билеты купили на его карту - он заказал сразу два, а Драммонд не стал выпендриваться.  
\- Ну, - преувеличенно бодрым тоном проговорил он, когда они наконец-то прошли через вход и отказались от непременной фотографии. - Куда пойдем?  
\- Если пришли, то надо идти по большому кругу, - сказал Микки, смотря в иллюстрированную карту зоопарка. - Сначала, наверное, к лемурам.  
\- Педант, - поддразнил Джеймс. - Хотя против лемуров я ничего не имею - они смешные. Глаза таращат.   
Любое туристическое место наполняет легкостью - если ты не совсем уж сухарь. Атмосфера праздности заразна до безумия. Именно поэтому даже коренным горожанам следует время от времени посещать туристические места. Микки с Джеймсом протолкались к лемурам, прошли мимо волков и попали в африканскую зону. Вокруг все еще галдели, но территория зоопарка была слишком большой, толпы постепенно рассредоточились по маршрутам, давая относительную свободу движений.  
\- Знаешь, когда я был маленький, мы приезжали в Лондон с сестрой, - проговорил Джеймс, рассматривая вольер с сурикатами. Суетливые зверьки носились туда-сюда, напоминая покупателей на рождественской распродаже.   
\- Ты не местный? - удивился Микки.  
Джеймс помотал головой.  
\- Я из Ньюкасла. Так вот, тогда нас с Салли притащили в Лондон. И мама не придумала ничего лучше, чем зоопарк. Мы не возражали - какие дети откажутся от зоопарка. Потом, когда я вернулся в Лондон в одиночестве, я попробовал сходить сюда еще раз и понял одну вещь…  
Он прищурился и замолчал, глядя на парочку девчонок, хохочущих у соседнего вольера.   
\- Какую? - поторопил его Микки.  
\- Есть специальные места, куда следует ходить только в компании. Иначе тебе обеспечены сожаления о собственном беспросветном одиночестве. Никогда не забуду, как уныло таскался по этим аллеям - всюду парочки, дети орут, даже малолетки с каким-то друзьями и подругами и я, как идиот, - он жизнерадостно улыбнулся.   
\- Поэтому мы пошли сюда?  
\- Конечно! У меня впервые за последние черт знает сколько лет есть повод сходить в зоопарк. Я считаю, это великолепно. Грустно жить, когда даже на жирафов посмотреть не с кем.  
Микки почувствовал себя странно. С одной стороны он был польщен. С другой стороны, самому было смешно - вот уж высокое доверие, позвали в зоопарк. А еще - ему вдруг стало совершенно ясно, почему он отвечал отказом на многочисленные предложения Ланы посетить художественную галерею, выставку или показ мод. Почему его так раздражал туристический центр, почему бесили нарядные тематические кафешки и даже особенно интерактивные музеи. Лана не могла считаться полноценным спутником - едва придя на место, она тотчас бы упорхнула налаживать свои многочисленные деловые контакты. Микки не умел делать достаточно умное лицо, чтобы уместно выглядеть в одиночестве на подобных мероприятиях, а знакомиться с людьми на месте не умел. Вот ведь штука - сколько лет прошло со времен открытия науки социологии, а навык непринужденной болтовни до сих пор в школе никто не преподает!   
Джеймс в этой дисциплине мог бы считаться профессором - болтать он умел отлично. Микки не успел отследить, как они обошли половину зоопарка и обсудили почти каждое животное, которое встретилось на пути.   
\- Самая страшная тварь, - уважительно сказал Джеймс, останавливаясь перед загоном с пеликанами.  
\- А мне нравится, - с сомнением протянул Микки.   
Огромные птицы лениво смотрели на них, иногда угрожающе топорща перья.  
\- Посмотри на его клюв, ты там вполне поместишься, - проговорил Джеймс. - И глаза злые.  
\- Они просто маленькие.  
\- Ты не чувствуешь опасности. Возможно, на тебя он и не нападет - вымахал тут под два метра. А я практически беззащитен!  
Микки против воли улыбнулся. Потом снова посерьезнел - что-то тут было не так. Мысль вертелась на периферии сознания уже довольно долго. Джеймс не был похож на того, кто пишет книги, находясь в депрессии. Джеймс вообще не был похож на человека, который долго будет находиться в депрессии. Микки застал его в острый период, это верно. Но ни один тип, склонный к длительной меланхолии не будет активно использовать первого попавшегося незнакомца, чтобы вытянуть себя из болота. Теперь он ужасно жалел, что сглупил и не потребовал с клиента показать книгу - хоть издалека, хоть в его руках, как угодно. Хотя, если вдуматься, что толку? Ну показали бы ему толстую исписанную тетрадь. Все равно без образца почерка исследование абсолютно бесполезно. Можно было, разумеется, сыграть по-честному. Подойти к Мердоку и сказать - мол так и так, я подозреваю, что вы ошиблись и никакой книги не существует. Что скажете? Микки вспомнились слова банкира про выгоду, которую он непременно получает, даже если сразу она не видна. В полицию хочет настучать? Да ну. Не такой уж Микки великий вор, чтобы от сдачи его охране правопорядка получить внушительный профит.   
Они с Джеймсом зашли в террариум и в сад с живыми бабочками. Купили и съели по порции рыбы с картошкой. Вредная, жирная еда показалась удивительно вкусной - как все, что съедается под хорошую компанию и на свежем воздухе.   
\- Все ты врал, - сказал Джеймс, когда они подходили к вольеру с пингвинами - решили оставить их напоследок.  
\- В смысле? - не понял Микки.  
\- Что ты с людьми не очень. Такие, как ты просто боятся общаться дальше “привет-привет”, пока у них не будет четкого плана на пяти страницах с обозначенными выгодами и графиками. Потому что надо или общаться идеально или не общаться вообще.  
\- Конечно, лучше просто языком молоть.  
\- Лучше! Во всяком случае, гораздо продуктивнее.  
\- А ты у нас, значит, человек действия? - улыбнулся Микки.  
\- Я у нас просто раздолбай, - доверительно сказал Джеймс. - Но это не мешает мне нести мудрость в массы.   
Когда они снова нырнули в метро, солнце уже садилось. День был будний, в подземке, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, тряслись сотни тел, но Микки даже это нравилось. Усталые ноги не держали, а толпа - вполне. В Челси, на выходе со станции стало свободнее. Джеймс заявил, что хочет вечернего кофе, они зашли в ближайшую “Косту”, где разжились двумя порциями латте (Джеймс попросил добавить себе лавандовый сироп. Микки даже не знал, что из лаванды тоже делают что-то сладкое).   
Надо было уходить. Извиняться, прятаться за угол и нажимать кнопку эвакуации. Потом удаленно звонить этому Мердоку, приносить извинения, отказываться. И даже, наверное, возвращать невозвращаемый аванс. Что-то подсказывало Микки, что в этом случае чужих денег у себя лучше не оставлять ни в коем случае.   
И еще это был один из самых замечательных дней за последние полгода. Может, даже за год, хотя признать это значило определить себя в ряды окончательных неудачников.   
\- Смотри, - острый локоть Джеймса врезался ему под ребро. - Я, кажется, нашел своего почитателя.  
Микки мысленно застонал. Чего стоило Тони немного подождать со своими письмами счастья! Не много ли - по два в день?  
Джеймс жизнерадостно выкрикнул нечто среднее между “эй” и “добрый вечер”. Тони ойкнула, затравленно обернулась и, конечно, негодующе уставилась на Микки. Он помотал головой - мол, меня не вини.  
\- Привет! - Джеймс подошел поближе и протянул руку. - Будем знакомы?   
Он заметил взгляд, который девушка бросала на Микки и недоуменно приподнял брови.  
\- Это был твой агент? Засылал перед своим торжественным появлением поддержать мои моральные силы?  
Микки истово замотал головой.  
\- Я тут не при чем. Но мы действительно встречались.  
Тони подавленно молчала, тихо запихивая письмо обратно в карман.  
\- Слушай, я не собираюсь тебя стыдить или смеяться, - заверил ее Джеймс. - Все окей. Мне правда было приятно. Твои письма очень помогали.  
Девушка подняла на него глаза, с видимым усилием выдохнула и скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Раз все все поняли, то я пойду? - спросила она.  
\- Вот еще. А чай? Я должен как минимум предложить тебе чай. Заходи, время детское.  
И тут Тони, которая пугала Микки своей мамой с ее боязнью педофилов, преспокойно кивнула и пошла за Джеймсом к двери! Микки определенно что-то в этой жизни не понимал.   
Откланяться тут же стало в очередной раз невозможно. Микки пытался посоветовать сам себе - уходи. Прямо сейчас. Не заходи вслед за Тони, развернись и шагай вниз по улице.   
Он тяжело вздохнул и уселся прямо на ступеньки крыльца. Джеймс вспомнил его после недельного отсутствия, и это значило только одно - Микки вызвал у него сильные эмоции. Мы хорошо запоминаем то, что нас касается. Как угодно - страх или радость, ужас или брезгливость. Эмоции - это консервант для воспоминаний, а воспоминания - это уже возмущение временного потока. Джеймс не должен был его помнить. Микки знал, что случается с людьми, которые слишком сильно воздействуют на текущие события.   
Муж Марлен, Джозеф, получил отличное образование и сделал карьеру. С женой они познакомились на вечеринке у общих друзей, в научных кругах. Оба были талантливыми физиками, оба были по уши увлечены изготовлением первой в мире Машины времени. Оба горели желанием стать первыми испытателями своего грандиозного сооружения. Когда Джозеф в очередной раз отправился в рутинное путешествие в прошлое, их общей с Марлен дочери едва стукнуло семь лет. Жена не смогла его сопровождать - как раз на время эксперимента не с кем было оставить ребенка. Позже Микки думал, что это было отговоркой - бабушка с дедом в то время не очень ладили. Извечная тема совмещения работы и семьи, не они первые ломали над этим голову. Марлен хотела меньше времени посвящать ребенку, а Джозеф хотел больше времени посвящать науке. Так или иначе, но в Машину он тогда вошел один.  
Позже выяснилось, что контролирующий браслет он повредил случайно, неловко ударившись о камень. Путешествия во времени не предполагали опасных приключений в духе боевиков, поэтому корпус браслета был всего лишь противоударным, но не супер-прочным. Ничего страшного не должно было случиться. Джозефа перемещали не далеко - всего лишь на полгода назад. Случись что - и он должен был спокойно прожить это время и вернуться к родным. Теории об упругости времени были всего лишь теориями.   
Дневник Джозефа нашелся в доме Марлен, в саду, закопанный на пару метров под розовым кустом - собака друзей, приехавших принести соболезнования, разрыла землю в этом месте. Ни Марлен, ни соседи, не помнили, как кто-то рылся в их саду полгода назад. Марлен вообще в это время не было дома - вся семья уезжала в гости к друзьям. Тогда и выяснилось, что человек без браслета, соединяющего его с Машиной - слишком сильное возмущение во времени. А если он пытается попросить помощи у своих коллег - тем более. Джозеф был умным, он быстро понял, что происходит. Пары визитов хватило - друзья забывали о его появлении уже через несколько минут, как будто он был призраком. Дневник он написал в последние два дня своей жизни - стащил тетрадку с ручкой из своего же дома и скрупулезно записал симптоматику исчезновения из ткани реальности - слабость, головокружение, сильная сонливость. Тела, естественно, не нашли.   
Путешествия во времени стали опасным исследованием. Марлен Майер была неуклонно выжита из проекта. Долго спорили, почему не исчезла тетрадь с дневником, но потом решили, что след был оставлен на материале из правильного временного потока и это как-то повлияло на его сохранность.   
Микки не знал, исчезал ли кто-то с тех пор, но подозревал, что ротозеев в науке хватало. Не зря студентов-историков из года в год водили на экскурсии все меньше и меньше, изобретая все новые правила безопасности. Бабушка об этом ничего не знала, а если и знала, то с внуком откровениями не делилась. Вероятно, ученые с тех пор далеко продвинулись, просчитывая, какое именно возмущение способно стереть человека из временного потока. Но результаты были засекречены, и подобраться к ним было нельзя. Собственного опыта у Микки пока, слава всем богам, не было. И он не горел желанием его испытать. Бывало, в особенно неприятные рабочие моменты он навязчиво начинал вспоминать - каковы первые признаки того, что реальность стирает тебя? Сонливость? А может, едва заметная головная боль?   
\- Ты все еще здесь? - шумно удивился Джеймс, открывая дверь и едва не сшибая его с насиженного места. - Тебя что, как вампира, надо три раза приглашать в дом?  
За ним маячило лицо Тони - вроде бы, даже не испуганное. Кажется, они с предметом обожания нашли общий язык.   
\- Я задумался, - признался Микки. - Но можешь и пригласить еще два раза, я не против.  
\- Поздно! Пригласили меня.  
Микки молча приподнял бровь.  
\- Не надо, не надо корчить рожи. Как будто я уже такой старый и меня никуда не могут пригласить.  
\- Мы с ребятами идем на концерт в клуб, в Кэмдене, - робко проговорила из-за его спины Тони. - Джеймс спросил, где можно развеяться.  
\- Славно, когда есть кому дать хороший совет, - покивал Драммонд. - Сейчас я переоденусь и поедем.   
У Микки голова шла кругом. Он поманил Джеймса к себе и осторожно сказал:  
\- Слушай, мне как бы… уехать надо.  
\- Что, прямо сейчас? Вот в этот самый момент?   
\- Ну…  
\- Гну. Ты что ли немецкий Джеймс Бонд, мир спасать бежишь? Никак не подождать?  
Микки никогда не умел противостоять напору, чем беззастенчиво пользовались в студенческие годы его немногочисленные друзья. Тем более, в его случае спешить действительно было некуда. Браслет был запрограммирован на определенное время, хоть два лишних часа сиди, хоть двадцать два.  
Он тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ты не попытаешься убежать, пока я переодеваю джинсы? - сурово спросил Джеймс.  
\- Честное скаутское, - вяло пообещал Микки. - Тебе кровью расписаться?  
\- Обойдусь.  
Драммонд затопал по лестнице где-то в глубине дома. Тони несмело вышла на крыльцо и уселась рядом с Микки, обнимая руками худые колени.  
\- Как же мама, болеющая за твою нравственность? - спросил Микки.  
Девушка коротко дернула плечом.  
\- Ну окей, я наврала. У меня были причины его избегать.  
\- А сейчас что - кончились?  
\- Передумала. И вообще, он столько взаперти просидел, вам жалко что ли?  
Микки тоже пожал плечами.  
\- Ты хоть на чем ехать собираешься?  
\- За мной подруга заедет, у нее мотоцикл. Вы не думайте, ей уже восемнадцать.  
\- Страшный возраст, - вздохнул Микки. - Впрочем, я не твоя мама. Слушай, ты что - втрескалась в него?  
Тони вспыхнула до корней волос. Даже уши сделались малиновыми. Микки на мгновение показалось, что это не стыд, но додумать он не успел - получил в плечо острым кулаком.  
\- Не ваше дело! - прошипела она. - Вы ни черта не понимаете!  
А то как же - подумал Микки. Чего ж я могу понимать.   
Он думал, что Джеймс выкатит из гаража какую-нибудь в меру дорогую тачку. В начале двадцать первого века машина на бензиновом двигателе еще считалась признаком престижа и атрибутом красивой жизни. Микки знал об этом, хотя и считал приобретение машины в городе с таким транспортным потоком непростительной глупостью. Но все оказалось куда хуже - Джеймс выкатил из гаража мотоцикл. Спортивный, блестящий новенькими хромированными деталями “Кавасаки”, о котором с таким придыханием сплетничали в булочной. С таким уровнем развития медицины кататься на мотоцикле по городу - это вообще надо быть психом.   
Джеймс протянул ему шлем и улыбнулся. Микки вздохнул. У Драммонда была заразительная улыбка и глаза, полные безбрежной уверенности в том, что все пройдет хорошо. Что бы не случилось. И Микки, конечно, надел шлем.  
В клубе было шумно и многолюдно. Мерцающий свет выхватывал из темноты улыбающиеся молодые лица, стойка бара мерцала и переливалась - между бутылок змеились светодиодные ленты. Сцена была еще пуста, компании бродили туда-сюда, иногда сбиваясь в небольшие толпы. Над всем этим гремела музыка незнакомых Микки исполнителей. Он хорошо знал классику рока, но бесконечно провисал в том, что касалось музыки модной менее чем на два-три года. Хлоя, подружка Тони, уверенно повлекла их к бару. У Микки были сомнения относительно присутствия в клубе несовершеннолетней, но он решил не высказывать их вслух. Хлоя восприняла компанию из двух взрослых мужиков как нечто само собою разумеющееся.   
Джеймс взял им пива. Тони болтала с Хлоей и какими-то парнями у стойки и не обращала на них внимания. Микки углядел свободный диванчик и они переместились туда.  
\- Я вот думаю - мы еще не слишком молоды, чтобы проводить время в компании малолеток? - задумчиво спросил Джеймс. Точнее, задумчиво проорал в ухо - слышимость была отвратительной.  
\- В самый раз, - ответил Микки. - В сорок лет ты им будешь уже не интересен. А ты что - собрался устраивать личную жизнь?  
\- Нет, - Джеймс наклонился к нему и говорил в самое ухо. - Просто решил откликнуться на приглашение девочки. Что мне - жалко что ли?  
“Какие все вокруг добрые - охренеть”, - подумал Микки, отпивая из своего бокала. - “Он спросил где бы развеяться, она из сострадания пригласила его в клуб, а он из милосердия согласился. И только я сижу тут и ни хрена не понимаю - зачем? Я-то вроде никогда не был хорошим мальчиком”.  
\- Последний раз был в клубе лет десять назад, - пожаловался Джеймс, провожая глазами красотку в джинсах с заклепками и длинными фиолетовыми дредами. - Чувствую себя старым и отсталым.  
\- Лет тебе сколько, патриарх? - скептически осведомился Микки.  
\- Тридцать два.  
\- Это еще не вечер. Моя бабушка в семьдесят четыре зажигала так, что тебе не снилось.  
\- Бабушка, ага, - прищурился Драммонд. - Это родственница тетушки, чей сад один в один похож на мой?  
Микки прикусил язык. Он не собирался упоминать бабушку. Он вообще не собирался упоминать свою реальную жизнь.   
У сцены пронзительно заорали. Под софиты вышли два каких-то чувака и принялись настраивать гитары. Тони, оторвалвшись от стойки, моментально ввинтилась в толпу, махнув им рукой.   
\- Что-то мне кажется,мы здесь лишние, - протянул Джеймс. - Пойдем?  
\- Пригласил девушку в клуб, а сам - в кусты? - поддел Микки.  
\- Кто еще кого пригласил. Не выделывайся, пойдем, я тут отличное место знаю. 

Отличное место отыскалось только после минут пятнадцати шатаний по темному Кэмдену. Джеймс ругался под нос, обзывал себя топографическим кретином, но в конце концов они все-таки вышли туда, куда нужно. Ленивая черная вода плескалась внизу, перегороженная деревянным шлюзом. Эти очаровательные предметы старины совершенно исчезли в Лондоне Микки, поэтому тот любовался, не отводя глаз. Невдалеке на воде покачивалась парочка жилых лодок, немытые окна тускло светились, на корме висели неяркие фонарики. Они сели прямо на парапет, нагревшийся от дневного солнца.   
\- Вот еще бы пива - и было бы как десять лет назад, - посетовал Джеймс.  
\- Что ты привязался к этим “десять лет назад”, - попрекнул его Микки. - Как будто в настоящем нет ничего интересного.   
Сказал, а потом усмехнулся - в его ситуации это звучало более чем спорно. Для самого Микки интересным было как раз то самое десять, двадцать и сто лет назад.  
\- Тебе действительно надо уезжать? - вдруг серьезно спросил Джеймс. На Микки он не смотрел, рук не заламывал, слезу из уголка глаза не пускал. Словом, трагедии не устраивал, просто спрашивал, буднично. Но отвечать почему-то не хотелось.  
\- По-хорошему - надо, - выдавил Микки. По-хорошему, надо было уехать еще до этого, конечно.   
\- Знаешь, я думал, что ты мне приснился, - сказал Джеймс. - Ну, или приглючился. Сам посуди, идиотская же история. Тетка эта твоя несуществующая. И я подумал - можно делать все что угодно. Дернуть в зоопарк, выкатить мотоцикл из гаража. Я, между прочим, на нем сегодня первый раз сидел.   
Микки задним числом прошиб холодный пот.  
\- Ты не думай, я умею! - поспешил заметить Джеймс. - Просто за рулем уже фиг знает сколько не был.   
\- Шикарный дом - и ты не ходишь на второй этаж. Дорогущий мотоцикл - и ты на нем не ездишь, - протянул Микки. - Тебе явно нужно писать романы.   
\- Я писал, - зло сказал Джеймс, все так же смотря в сторону. - Еще три года назад. Когда работал в пекарне и жил на десять фунтов в неделю. Писал пьесы. Думал, раз уж выпало быть неудачником - буду творческим человеком. Маргарет меня нашла как раз, когда я писал. В Ковент-Гарден.  
Микки ощутил этот момент всей кожей. У Джеймса был голос человека, который уже отрепетировал свою историю миллион раз, и так и не решился рассказать. Начинал - и не заканчивал. Даже кошке. Даже своему отражению в зеркале. А вот теперь собирался рассказать. И Микки не хотел это слушать. Такие истории не дают повернуть назад, после них ты становишься либо черствым мудаком, либо спасителем, а он не чувствовал в себе ни одной из ролей.  
Но кто и кого спрашивает? Не в этой жизни.  
Джеймс тогда ходил на Ковент-Гарден через день, как на работу. Он ничего не сказал про свою тогдашнюю квартиру или образ жизни, но Микки почему-то увидел все как наяву. И съемный клоповник в жопе мира, и телефонные звонки родни по праздникам - только по праздникам, когда еще звонить законченному неудачнику. Джеймс пинком отправлял себя гулять по центру, чтобы верить в жизнь как таковую, вне клоповников и отдаленных районов, похожих во всех городах мира. Чтобы видеть беззаботных туристов. Ну и чувак там один стоял с гитарой, хорошо пел, за душу брало. В один из дней он сидел там, строчил в грошовой тетради пятую реплику третьего героя, и вот тогда…  
\- Мы учились с ней когда-то вместе, - Джеймс мечтательно улыбался, и это было хуже всего. - Я в колледже ходил на курсы для писателей или что-то типа того. Маргарет училась со мной, и я был в нее втрескан по уши. Конечно, конфетка была не про меня - богатые родители, бабки и деды, единственный ребенок большой семьи, все дела. Нам удалось стать друзьями - или мне просто хочется так думать. Она точно считала меня другом, а как я там считал столько лет назад - хер знает.  
Маргарет узнала его и страшно обрадовалась. Потащила в бар, повторяла, что это судьба и совершенно задурила ему голову. Не позволила на следующий день выйти на работу, привезла в этот дом в Челси, устроила вечер воспоминаний.  
\- А на второй день сказала - я, мол, хочу умереть с тобой. Как будто предложила сходить в магазин, - Джеймс пожал плечами, словно до сих пор удивляясь причуде судьбы. - Я, конечно, малость обалдел от таких предложений. Но она пояснила.   
Маргарет была единственной дочерью состоятельных пожилых родителей, которые, к сожалению, покинули этот мир. Неблагополучная наследственность решила отыграться на мисс Джонсон, когда она уже была преуспевающим, и весьма дорогостоящим адвокатом и жила в Америке. Денег у Маргарет было достаточно, но когда врачи поставили ей диагноз и очертили перспективы, она предпочла продать квартиру, купить билеты на самолет и перевести все счета в родной Лондон.   
\- Она сказала, что опухоль уже неоперабельна. Что ее бабушка умерла от рака и боролась до последнего, и она так не хочет. Считает, что все это дерьмо должно было случиться, так пусть случается. Она всегда была фаталисткой.  
Джеймс пытался уговаривать. Приходил в ужас, как и положено нормальному человеку. Советовал сдаться врачам не здесь, а в Израиле или еще где-то. Маргарет была непоколебима. Она не хотела бороться. Она хотела прожить отпущенное ей время весело. И, желательно, с приятным человеком.   
Условия договора были таковы: все деньги доставались Джеймсу. Он пробовал отказаться, но Маргарет только скептически окинула взглядом его заношенные джинсы и сказала не выеживаться. Взамен он становился сиделкой с правом вызывать врача, если станет совсем плохо.  
\- Но сначала не было плохо, вот в чем штука, - Микки отчаянно жалел, что не курит, сейчас бы затянуть полные легкие вонючего дыма, пропитаться им с головы до пяток… - Было хорошо. Знаешь, как классно можно жить в Лондоне на большие деньги? Я тебе сейчас расскажу.  
Они жили здорово. Ездили отдыхать на море - пока здоровье Марго это позволяло. С детской радостью покупали новые гаджеты. Она подарила Джеймсу мотоцикл, о котором он когда-то мечтал. Завели кошку. Ходили в театры, не упускали новинок кино, выбирались на концерты знаменитостей. А потом, конечно же, стало плохо.  
\- Она ненавидела врачей. Чем дальше - тем больше. У нее в голове такое творилось… ты же знаешь, возможны любые изменения, если речь идет об опухоли в мозгу. Эта штука сводила ее с ума, и меня заодно.  
Маргарет сделалась капризной, сварливой, подозрительной. Рассказывала небылицы заглянувшим на чай соседкам. Подозревала Джеймса во всех мыслимых и немыслимых грехах. Сотрудница хосписа - миловидная, с глазами всепонимающей святой, посоветовала отвезти Марго в стационар. Там, дескать, ей будет спокойнее. Джеймс выгнал ее за дверь, грубо.   
\- Мы ругались каждый день. Она потом просила прощения. Я понимал - это все ненастоящее.   
Маргарет перестала выходить из своей комнаты. Вернее, так казалось Джеймсу. Однажды, после особенно впечатляющего скандала, они проговорили всю ночь. Она согласилась переехать в хоспис и сдаться на милость врачей - хотя бы на время. Когда Джеймс, измученный, вышел за утренним кофе, Маргарет невесть как пробралась на крышу и упала оттуда головой вниз.   
\- Это не очень высокий дом, ты сам видел. Она залезла на крышу. С ее-то координацией… Но двух этажей хватило. Знаешь, если примериться, - он сбился и замолчал.   
Было дознание, потом полиция, потом адвокат… Джеймса оправдали - доказали самоубийство. Но жителям милой улочки в Челси, которые знали улыбчивую, приветливую Маргарет и слышали доносившиеся из дома ссоры, невозможно было ничего доказать. Джеймс не заострял на этом внимание, но Микки все и так понял.  
Вода журчала в створках шлюза. Джеймс сидел на парапете, худой и угловатый, в своей нелепой байкерской куртке и выцветших джинсах похожий на осколок девяностых годов. Микки не знал, что сказать. Он никогда не знал, что сказать в таких случаях. Пауза затягивалась.   
Джеймс ничего от него не ждал - не заглядывал в глаза, не задавал вопросов, не прижимался к плечу. Просто сидел рядом. И это было невыносимо.  
\- Извини, - сказал Микки, неловко поднимаясь на ноги. - Я сейчас. Минуту.   
Он дошагал до ближайшего поворота, едва не переходя на бег, а там, в безопасной темноте последовательно надавил две кнопки.  
Позже, скорчившись в оплавленном углу кабины он повторял самые грязные ругательства - так громко, что они отражались от стен.


	5. Chapter 5

Существуют в жизни моменты, которые хочется промотать. Представить нашу жизнь уже записанной, в виде долгого фильма, и просто нажать кнопку на пульте, пропуская мимо негодные куски. Есть чувства, которые выкручивают самим фактом своего наличия. Так бы хотелось прыгнуть в то время, когда они уже потускнеют и ничего не будут значить…   
Микки добирался до своей квартиры как сомнамбула, с тупым упорством соблюдая правила и не превышая скоростной режим. Машина вернула его в ночь, на улицах Лондона было почти пусто, разве что деловитые черные такси сновали туда-сюда, развозя поздних гуляк.  
Квартира встретила тишиной. Не глядя он включил свет и автоматически вставил в ухо наушник - как делал всегда, переступая порог дома.  
\- Мне кажется, в последнее время мы мало говорим, - прошептала ему Рут. - Может, я тебе больше не нравлюсь?  
Была бы она нормальной, живой женщиной - эта реплика пришлась бы в пору. Можно было бы украсить ее мимикой или жестом, скрасить теплом рук. Но Рут была голосом, и голос этот сейчас раздражал.   
\- Отстань, - проговорил Микки, но наушник не вынул.  
\- Кажется, ты в дерьме, Индиана, - проговорила она. - Обычно, когда ты отказываешься со мной разговаривать, так все и происходит.   
\- Ты даже не видела, что происходило в последние дни.  
\- Ничего, мне хватило того, что ты стал меня отключать, как ненужного свидетеля.  
Микки усмехнулся. Забавно. Умеют ли ИИ ревновать?  
Он с размаху плюхнулся в гамак, едва не выпав, но все-таки удержавшись. Джеймс остался там, в глубине лет - ждал его на темной набережной, у шлюза, смотрел в темную воду. А может, уже не ждал. Область прошлого, которое еще не стало твоим настоящим - крайне зыбкая реальность. Поэтому путешествия во времени так сложны.   
\- Нет ведь никакой книги, да? - сказала Рут. Голос у нее был грустным и, наверное, сочувствующим. А может он сам вложил туда эти смыслы.  
\- Скорее всего нет, - мотнул головой Микки. - Но, знаешь, это не самая большая моя проблема.   
Рут сочувственно промолчала. Микки на мгновение снова представил ее живой. Тонкой и высокой женщиной с копной вьющихся волос. Она бы, наверное, сидела с ним рядом и курила. Микки казалось, что она непременно должна курить. Нестерпимо захотелось и самому тоже - как тогда на набережной. Но где посреди ночи найдешь сигареты? А уж тем более - человеческую версию своего ручного искусственного интеллекта.   
Микки было невыносимо стыдно. А особенно болезненно было вспоминать, как он хвалился Рут прямо здесь, в этой квартире, еще совсем недавно. Сделал, мол, доброе дело. Избавил человека от страданий, получил наглядный результат своих действий.   
Но ведь все правильно. Изливать свои горести надо в кресле психотерапевта, ему за это платят. А Микки Джонс - не специалист по чужим трагическим историям, кого хотите, того и спросите. Возможно, так называемые нормальные люди и устраивают душевный стриптиз, но такой уровень доверия оказался слишком тяжел. Микки не хотел иметь ничего общего с такими историями. В конце концов, когда Марлен умерла в одночасье, прямо над очередной недописанной статьей, сорвав его из Университета, он же не впал в депрессию. Не открывал рта на эту тему. Даже на похоронах выглядел отменно. Как надо. Может, именно поэтому так обидно?  
“Ты жалок” - сказал он сам себе. Ты шарахнулся от этого человека, когда только его увидел. Испугался, что придется задействовать свои драгоценные эмоции. Немного выйти из образа веселого путешественника по странным мирам. Потом сбежал, как трус, и теперь сидишь и молчишь, потому что даже твой долбанный высокообучаемый искусственный интеллект не может тебя утешить - откуда ему знать, как это делается, если не знаешь ты?   
\- Рут, - позвал он.  
\- Да?  
\- Что надо делать, если человек рассказывает тебе о своих неприятностях? Что говорится в этих твоих толстых психологических книжках?  
\- Не оспаривать его право на эти эмоции, поддержать, быть рядом, выслушать, - послушно перечислил голос в наушнике. - Если я правильно трактую общий смысл.  
\- Охренеть, так просто звучит, - протянул Микки и нерадостно засмеялся, откидываясь в гамаке.   
\- Консультанты телефонов доверия проходят специальную подготовку, прежде чем иметь дело с чужими эмоциями, - неуверенно сказала Рут. - У тебя ее нет. Так что, можно сказать, ты не облажался, что бы там ни было.   
\- Облажался, дорогая, - отозвался Микки. - Только тебе этого не понять. У тебя нет эмоций.  
\- У меня есть понятие о том, что это такое, - проговорила ИИ.  
Почему-то именно сейчас родная, почти что близкая Рут показалась Микки заводной игрушкой, которая по прихоти мастера умеет разговаривать. От этого накатило ощущение фальши, искусственности этого общения. Захотелось позвонить Лане, он даже открыл рот, чтобы приказать Рут набрать номер, но тут же замолчал. Лану удар хватит, когда он расскажет, что уже довольно долгое время общается с парнем из прошлого, да еще и завязал с ним непонятно какие отношения, а теперь из-за этого убивается.   
Джеймс был мертв больше века. Его кости давно сгнили в могиле (это если, конечно, труп не кремировали - заметил себе Микки). Он больше не имел никакого значения для основного временного потока, был записан на скрижалях времени, разложен по полочкам и защищен от постороннего вмешательства. Что бы не сделал Микки - это будет всего лишь морщинка на бескрайней глади всеобщей истории. А если сделает что-то большее - исчезнет сам. Но вот в чем фокус - для Микки Джеймс существовал здесь и сейчас. Вероятно, именно от этого предостерегала Марлен, для которой любой человек был не более чем единицей общего информационного потока. Уж она бы так не вляпалась. Бабушка мыслила масштабно, видела мир с высоты птичьего полета, ей не было дела до тех, кто копошился внизу. Даже до родных.   
Возможно, в общении с живыми людьми и было что-то притягательное. Микки признавал это после недавних событий. Но всяческого гадства там было намного больше. Надо было вспомнить об этом, когда начинал свою благотворительную миссию.  
\- Микки, - Рут звучала неуверенно, как будто пробовала ногой тонкий лед. - Могу я что-нибудь сделать для тебя?  
Он сначала не понял, а потом подавил желание истерически рассмеяться - вот, полюбуйтесь, даже безмозглая железка умеет делать выводы из книжек. Старается, оказывает поддержку. Так, как может и так, как в ее понимании было бы разумно.   
\- Нет, милая, - ответил он. - Боюсь, ты ничего пока не можешь сделать.   
Микки подумал, что надо просто отказаться от задания, вернуть деньги и забыть случившееся, как страшный сон. Джеймс тоже забудет со временем, ничего ему не сделается. В конце концов, они не родственники, не друзья и не любовники, чтобы иметь какие-то взаимные обязательства. А можно было все же слетать на год вперед и посмотреть, что там и как. Хотя Микки склонялся к первому варианту. Пошли они все со своими драмами и ненаписанными книгами. Он повернулся набок и провалился в сон, пустой и плоский, как кусок картона.   
Сон и явь сложно различить, особенно если путешествуешь во времени. Зачастую Микки не спал сутками, сам не понимая, как с этим справляется. Кажется, бабушка упоминала странное влияние путешествий на выработку гормона сна, но она не была медиком, так что подробностей Микки так и не узнал.   
Пробуждение ничего не исправило. Согласно детскому суеверию, если ты переспишь ночь с проблемами, то они покажутся тебе мельче. Ни черта. Микки проснулся следующей ночью - продрых весь день, как сурок, бездарно и бесполезно. Вчерашние переживания никуда не делись - наоборот, набросились на него с новой силой, как будто тоже хорошенько выспались. Он побродил по квартире, выпил чашку чая и заказал себе еды из китайского ресторана. Подождал курьера, съел все подчистую, не ощущая вкуса. Аккуратно свалил мусор в утилизатор, вспомнив о захламленной квартире Джеймса в их первую встречу.   
Бабушка Марлен была похоронена на маленьком городском кладбище в Кройдоне. Хороший, деловой район, бывшая сонная окраина. Люди уже лет пятьдесят не видели смысла выносить свои могильники за черту городов. Было в этом стремлении что-то первобытное, желание отгородиться от мира духов и дыхания смерти. В больших городах границы начали стираться и уже к двадцатому веку можно было видеть, как древний кладбищенский двор окружают молодцеватые новые дома и детские площадки. Кремация, как единственно верный вариант утилизации мертвого тела утвердился в Великобритании тридцать лет назад, но фактически господствовал и до этого срока. Бесконечные ряды могил и надгробных памятников превратились в уютные парки с мемориальными табличками и урнами праха, символически зарытыми в земле, а то и просто табличками - некоторые романтичные натуры завещали развеять свой прах над морем или над родным домом. Марлен к романтикам не принадлежала, ее урна покоилась под строгой мемориальной табличкой. Микки не видел никакого смысла в посещении этой могилы, хотя исправно платил работникам кладбища за уборку и уход за маленькой клумбой. Почему-то именно сейчас ему захотелось поехать в Кройдон. Сию секунду. Казалось, что при взгляде на табличку с именем станет легче. Что за глупая идея!   
Он подошел к окну. Напротив светились редкие огоньки - в общежитии почти все улеглись спать. Комната рыженькой студентки, с которой Микки иногда переглядывался, была ярко освещена, одна из немногих. Сама хозяйка была на месте - пила что-то горячее из толстостенной кружки и проглядывала бумаги. Микки смотрел на нее почти с нежностью - в конце концов, эта девушка и два отпечатка в форме ладони на стене являлись константой в его жизни. Если и было что-то, что он связывал с понятием “дом”, то они входили туда, как и Рут, и берлога в бункере под Темзой, и пестрый гамак, в котором он проводил ночи.   
Девушка отставила кружку и подняла глаза. Посмотрела на него и неловко улыбнулась. Микки помахал ей рукой - вяло, но тоже с улыбкой. Она отсалютовала ему кружкой, потом указала на бумаги и скорчила рожицу. Микки сочувственно покачал головой. Он не хотел, чтобы незнакомка отворачивалась - пришлось бы снова оставаться в полутемной квартире. Он зашарил взглядом по всем поверхностям. Не так-то просто найти что-то пишущее в доме в век электронных записных книжек, но ему удалось - старая маркерная доска пришлась как нельзя кстати. Микки записывал на ней то, что хотел держать перед глазами, рецепты и прочую ерунду. Он метнулся, схватил доску, бестрепетно стер все, что было там написано и размашисто начертал:  
“Давай встретимся. На улице. Окей?” - нарисовал смайл и приставил к стеклу.   
Некоторое время ничего не происходило - девушка уткнулась в свои бумаги, ведь раньше их общение не заходило дальше обмена знаками. Микки уже хотел бессмысленно постучать по стеклу, как она подняла глаза. Сощурилась, чтобы разглядеть надпись, а потом удивленно приподняла брови. Микки кивнул, стараясь выглядеть благонадежно. Она начала что-то искать и через пару секунд уже приложила к стеклу ответ:  
“ На углу. Купишь мне кофе?”  
“Да!” - написал он и ринулся к выходу. Даже не стал надевать браслет с ИИ.  
Выход из общежития вел на улицу, сонную в силу ночного времени, но все же большую. Лофт располагался сразу за ним, так что Микки выскочил в переулок, в котором две машины бы спокойно не разъехались. Выскочил и тут же закрутил головой - может, они разминулись? Нет, не разминулись - из-за угла неторопливо вывернула его соседка. Микки узнал ее рыжие волосы и очередные круглые серьги, они покачивались в такт шагам. На девушке красовались длинная юбка и цветастый свитер с изображением грустного пингвина.  
Было неловко стоять вот так - незнакомка была ростом ему по плечо и выглядели они как моложавый дядюшка и его хипповатая племянница.  
\- Я Элайза, - рыжая по-мужски протянула руку. - И ты обещал купить мне кофе.  
\- Я Микки, - он аккуратно пожал тонкие пальцы. - Подсказывай, где тут кофе.  
Они прошлись до круглосуточного студенческого кафе, насквозь автоматизированного, но с приличным выбором напитков. Микки решил не взвинчивать себе нервы и заказал пряный чай. Элайза выбрала латте. Пока автомат жужжал и щелкал, они заняли столик в центре зала - все равно других посетителей не было.  
\- Я люблю здесь сидеть как раз в такое время, - поделилась Элайза. - Никого нет, красота. Можно упиться кофе по самые уши и спокойно работать.   
Микки плохо помнил свои студенческие годы. В Сент-Эндрюсе много было архаичного, старомодного и он совершенно не представлял, как учатся где-нибудь в Лондоне, среди новейших технологий. Но на всякий случай вежливо покивал.   
\- Так и будешь молчать? - спросила она через некоторое время, отпивая кофе. - Мне, в принципе, спешить некуда, но это стремно выглядит.  
\- Не знаю, что сказать, - признался Микки.   
\- Ну, когда ты смотрел на меня из окна, то казался очень целеустремленным, - она дернула плечом.   
\- Я вообще не собирался никогда с тобой разговаривать, - сказал он, чувствуя себя иррационально виноватым. - Мне даже мой ИИ говорила, что надо бы пригласить тебя на ужин, но я отказывался.  
Элайза тихо хихикнула.  
\- У тебя есть ИИ? Мне мама обещала подарить на день рождения, и все откладывает, вот уже полтора года. А жаль. Было бы с кем поговорить.  
\- Это не спасает, - покачал головой Микки. - То есть, Рут отличная, у нее индивидуальная сборка и небанальная личность. Но она почти всегда знает только то, что интересно мне самому.   
\- Мне кажется, иногда это именно то, что мы хотим от идеального собеседника. Знаешь, был давным-давно фильм… страшная древность, я откопала в архивах для чокнутых киноманов. Так там мужик крутил любовь с операционной системой. Она была почти как наши ИИ.   
\- Что у них вышло?  
\- Ничего хорошего. Она в конце концов заимела собственные интересы.  
Микки усмехнулся.  
\- Надо рассказать Рут. Наверняка ей понравится этот фильм.   
Они немного помолчали, отпивая каждый из своего картонного стаканчика. По улице проехала парочка велосипедистов, направляясь в центр города. Там сейчас происходило все самое интересное - богемные вечеринки, театральные спектакли, эксклюзивные кинопоказы и театрализованные ночные экскурсии…  
\- У тебя что-то случилось, Микки?  
В ее голосе было сочувствие, неподдельное. Он даже рассердился про себя - почему все, даже вот эта совершенно незнакомая ему девчонка совершенно не удивляются таким вещам? Адекватно реагируют, если ты посреди ночи хочешь изложить им свои трудности? Не убегают, не теряются, всегда знают, что сказать. Поневоле начинаешь чувствовать себя ущербным.   
\- Случилось, - подтвердил он. - Я повел себя как мудак.  
\- Это бывает, - рассудительно сказала Элайза. Почему-то сейчас она выглядела старше, несмотря на свитер с пингвином. - И что дальше?  
\- Ничего, - Микки откинулся на спинку стула. - Мне стыдно. Сижу здесь и не знаю, что делать дальше.  
\- Так в чем проблема - пойди и извинись.  
\- Я ведь все равно не знаю, что делать потом.  
\- Ну так спроси у того, перед кем извиняться будешь. Он, наверное, не чужой тебе человек, что-нибудь посоветует.   
Микки засмеялся.  
\- Ты случайно не психологию изучаешь?   
Она жизнерадостно помотала головой.  
\- Нет, я будущий юрист.  
\- Ах вот откуда ясность формулировок!  
Теперь смеялись уже вдвоем, и от этого было необъяснимо легче. Недавняя вспышка эмоций начала казаться Микки глупой и надуманной - подумаешь, какая тонкая душевная организация. Истерику закатил, побежал советоваться к первому попавшемуся живому человеку. Стыд один.   
\- Я смотрю, ты отошел? - Элайза близоруко прищурилась на часы на стене и сделала еще один глоток. Микки почувствовал себя в кабинете травматолога - зашили рану и иди дальше.  
\- Твоими молитвами, - ответил он.  
\- Надеюсь, ты все же попросишь прощения, а то велика вероятность, что на следующей неделе мы опять будем пить кофе.  
\- Тебе так противно сидеть в темном кафе с незнакомым мужчиной? - он очень старался, но томного воркования все равно не получилось. Подумалось - у Джеймса бы вышло. Он бы смог. - В моем случае слова не то что бы имеют смысл. И вся ситуация - тоже.   
Элайза пожала плечами.  
\- Знаешь, по большому счету все равно, что там имеет смысл, а что - нет. Главное, что б тебе от этого становилось как-то по-другому. В прошлом году, когда было совсем хреново по всем фронтам, мы с подругой ходили зарывать монетки к камню в парке.  
\- В смысле? - не понял Микки.  
\- Здесь есть парк, - нетерпеливо пояснила он. - Старый, остался еще с прошлых времен, когда Шортдич был благоустроенной границей между центром и криминальными районами. Там есть огромный камень, почти целая скала. Черт его знает, зачем поставили, но в те времена авангардизм был в моде. И мы решили, что если обойти вокруг камня, коснуться его, загадать желание и зарыть у его подножия пару монеток - то все будет отлично.  
\- Это легенда такая что ли?  
Элайза посмотрела на него, как на умственно отсталого.   
\- Нет, дурак. Нет никакой легенды. Мы ее сами выдумали.   
\- И что? - спросил он, искренне заинтригованный.  
Она снова пожала плечами.  
\- Было некогда наблюдать. Но, кажется, действительно стало полегче. Сам знаешь, как это бывает - когда все кончается, уже и не сказать, что помогло. И я тогда подумала - мы могли бы молиться, зажигать свечи, плясать ритуальные танцы - да все, что угодно. И это в равной степени отвлекло бы нас от ощущение беспомощности. С тех пор мой девиз - делай любую ерунду, лишь бы тебе это помогало и не мешало остальным. А смысл появится сам. В конечном итоге, для тебя он и нужен, этот смысл.   
Микки улыбнулся. Философия была незамысловатая, но ему нравилась. В самый раз для безнадежных случаев.   
\- Тогда я пойду, - решил он, поднимаясь. - Тебя проводить?  
Элайза помотала головой.  
\- Я еще посижу. По законам жанра мне вообще следует исчезнуть некоторое время спустя, как всякому волшебному советнику, высказавшему умную мысль.  
\- Веская причина. Тогда растворяйся, я не буду мешать. Рад был увидеться.  
Она кивнула и улыбнулась. Микки понял, что в следующую встречу она не верит. Он тоже не верил. Некоторые ритуалы нарушаются только в экстремальных ситуациях.   
В квартиру он зашел, чтобы в очередной раз переодеться.   
\- Для тебя есть одно сообщение, - сказала Рут.  
\- Потом зачитаешь, нет времени. Проверь Машину еще раз.  
Микки взял ключи от машины, запер дверь и ссыпался по лестнице.   
Рут не умела оспаривать прямые приказы. При всех своих достоинствах она была всего лишь программой. Если бы Микки дал себе труд прочитать сообщение, он выяснил бы, что оно от Ланы и там всего одна строчка: “Я выяснила кое-что про твоего заказчика. Срочно позвони!”.   
Машина выглядела совершенно нормально. Рут доложила, что никаких нарушений не обнаружено. Это успокаивало. Совсем чуть-чуть.   
“А если все-таки в доколумбову Америку закинет? - внезапно и почему-то весело подумал Микки. - Вот будет загадка для местного населения”.  
В Лондоне двадцать первого века шел дождь. Нет, даже не так - Дождь. Стоило Микки появиться (он предусмотрительно настроил координаты на точку, ближайшую к дому Джеймса), как его едва не смыло мощным потоком, низвергающимся с небес. С минуту он пытался понять, действительно ли его окружает ночь, или это просто небо так потемнело, но, пройдя шагов пять и окончательно намокнув, он понял - ночь или поздний вечер. Фонари горят, народу - никого.   
Текущую дату спросить было не у кого, нацепленная впопыхах толстовка промокла насквозь, в башмаках ощутимо хлюпало. По прикидкам Микки, минут через десять у него должны были застучать зубы, а там и до переохлаждения недалеко. Все-таки в его родном времени климат был куда мягче - то ли глобальное потепление, то ли изменившийся Гольфстрим.   
“Время дождя, - думал он, чавкающими шагами продвигаясь к знакомой двери. - Ждал и дождался, идиот”.  
Джеймс открыл дверь почти сразу, как будто ждал звонка. Но все равно выглядел удивленным - смотрел на Микки несколько секунд, озадаченно моргая, словно никогда не видел мокрых насквозь мужчин.   
\- А я уже окончательно сдвинулся к мысли, что придумал тебя, - наконец, сказал он. - Знаешь, от нечего делать. Надоело коротать время в ожидании рассвета.   
\- Сколько дней прошло? - спросил Микки, отплевываясь. Вода стекала с волос, скапливалась на коже.   
\- Почти две недели, - просветил его Джеймс. - Заходи?  
Микки, тяжело ступая, ввалился в коридор. Сара, выбежавшая было встречать, брезгливо повела носом и вернулась обратно в гостиную.  
\- Слушай, - Микки решил сделать все, не рассусоливая. Как настоящие герои. - Я вел себя, как мудак.  
\- Есть немного, - признал Джеймс. - Но, если говорить о поведении мудаков, то я знал одного парня…  
\- Дай договорить. Я не специалист по разговорам. И по отношениям - тоже. И вообще сложно сказать, в чем я специалист, если начну объяснять - это всю ночь займет. Но я сожалею, что повел себя именно так. Я должен был поступить иначе, - казалось, что по лбу стекает пот. Оказывается, разговоры по душам - жутко сложная работа, кто бы мог подумать. - Но я не знал, что мне делать. Поэтому я спрашиваю тебя сейчас. Что мне делать?  
Джеймс смерил его взглядом и улыбнулся.   
\- Иди в душ, - сказал он. - Ты весь грязный, как свинья с дальней фермы. Ей-богу, тебе не идет.  
И Микки пошел в душ. Потому что этот вариант его полностью устраивал.   
Пока мылся, думал - какое иррациональное чувство облегчения. Ведь ничего еще не решено. Надо объясняться с заказчиком, и что-то делать с Джеймсом. Им нельзя чаще видеться, Джеймс опять его помнит - это значило, что он таки оставил заметный след. Какие там первые признаки исчезновения с ткани реальности? Сонливость и легкое головокружение? Головокружения Микки не чувствовал. Чувствовал только легкость.  
Из душа он вышел в полотенце - толстовка и джинсы наполовину растворились, пока он мылся. Так всегда бывает, когда одежда теряет контакт с телом путешественника. Еще и это теперь Джеймсу как-то объяснять, не было печали…Оставляя за собой мокрые следы, мало что видя из-за упавших на глаза волос, он прошел по коридору на кухню, откуда лился свет.  
\- Слушай, - сказал он. - У тебя не найдется…  
Сдавленный вздох прервал его вопрос. Микки откинул волосы с глаз и с ужасом уставился на Тони, которая стояла на светлом кухонном полу, бледная, решительная, и явно собиравшаяся что-то сказать до его появления.   
\- Блядь, - сказал Джеймс, выразив общее мнение.  
Тони развернулась и пулей вылетела из кухни. Спустя несколько секунд хлопнула входная дверь.  
\- Слушай, ты в театре не работал, нет? - устало осведомился Джеймс. - Прям умеешь вовремя войти! Ладно, ты не при чем. Мне надо было подумать головой.  
\- А в чем дело? - осторожно спросил Микки.   
\- Она решила, что мы трахаемся - неясно что ли? - огрызнулся Джеймс. - Терпеть не могу, блин, подростков! Истерики и гормоны, гормоны и истерики. Сплошная развлекуха. Чего стоишь, как столб? Надо ее найти!  
Микки помотал головой. До него всегда медленно доходили очевидные вещи.  
\- А ты что, ей обещал любовь до гроба? - наконец, нашелся он.  
Джеймс снова вздохнул.  
\- Да ничего я ей не обещал. Просто она тут вертелась все это время, пока тебя не было. Славная девчонка. Обидно будет, если наделает глупостей. Ну поедем, прокатимся по району, чего тебе стоит?  
\- А сколько время? И одолжишь мне одежду? Моя мокрая.  
\- Девять вечера. Давай, дуй на верхний этаж, присмотрим что-нибудь.  
Пока они в четыре руки обыскивали шкафы, разговаривать было некогда. Микки напялил на себя свитер (коротковатый в рукавах) и просторные спортивные штаны. Размер ноги у них с Джеймсом оказался одинаковым, хоть в этом повезло.  
\- Похож на шпану с окраин, - хмыкнул хозяин дома. - Главное, чтоб у тебя полицейские наркоту искать не начали… Пошли в гараж.  
Джеймс завел мотоцикл и они выехали на улицу. Дождь хлестал, как сумасшедший, и на одну страшную минуту Микки вдруг показалось, что они сейчас влетят в столб и разобьются. Но Джеймс явно не в первый раз сел в седло - руль он держал уверенно, вел двухколесного зверя не слишком быстро.   
\- Почему на машине нельзя было поехать? - для порядка поинтересовался Микки, когда они остановились у высокого дома с острой крышей, в конце следующего квартала.   
\- А с чего ты взял, что у меня есть машина? - спросил Джеймс, шмыгая носом. С откинутым щитком шлема он смотрелся совсем мальчишкой, разве что медная щетина выдавала возраст. - Мы с Маргарет даже не думали о машине, оба мечтали о мотоцикле.   
Микки только покачал головой.  
\- Мы где?  
\- У дома Тони. Пока тебя не было, мы довольно часто общались. У девчонки немного знакомых, а родителям на нее наплевать. Папочка с мамочкой в процессе развода, тянут ее в разные стороны, заваливают подарками, а на деле не интересуются ничем. Богатая парочка.   
\- С чего она вообще таскалась к тебе? - спросил Микки, у которого в голове уже начала пробиваться идея. - Письма эти… Я мало в курсе нравов современных подростков, но, мне кажется, такое уже не в моде.  
\- Мне казалось, она хочет мне что-то рассказать, - пожал плечами Джеймс. - Что-то важное. Ходила тут, сочувствовала мне из-за тебя.   
Микки приподнял бровь.  
\- Она думала, что ты за мной приударил, и бросил, - разъяснил ему Джеймс. - То есть кто спорит, я сам так думал, но…  
\- Чего? - не понял Микки.  
Джеймс посмотрел на него сочувственно.  
\- Того. А что я должен был подумать, фея ты наша? Вламываешься в дом к незнакомому человеку, укладываешь спать, укрываешь пледиком, моешь посуду, ужин готовишь… Врешь про какую-то идиотскую тетю… Я кстати проверил - нет тут никаких теть с племянниками. Тебя тут вообще никто раньше не видел.   
\- А ты водил меня в зоопарк и катал на мотоцикле! - обвинил его Микки.  
\- Ты еще пальчик на меня обвиняюще наставь, - посоветовал Джеймс. - Короче, неважно кто из нас больше к кому подкатывал. Важно,что она хотела сказать мне что-то важное. Собиралась и откладывала - я видел. Хрен ее знает, вдруг она топиться собралась из-за всего этого дерьма? Я в тринадцать лет хотел вешаться из-за того, что бабушка не купила мне котенка. Не хочу гореть в аду еще и за это.  
С этими словами он легко взбежал по ступенькам и позвонил в дверь.  
Открыла им холеная дама лет сорока. Окинула презрительным взглядом двух мокрых посетителей и спросила:  
\- Чем могу помочь?  
\- Мы ищем Антонию. Она не появлялась? - осведомился Джеймс.  
\- А вы, простите, кто?  
\- Я - тот человек, у которого ваша дочь уже неделю почти каждый вечер сидит в гостях, - зло бросил он. - Она не появлялась?  
\- Я не знаю, зачем вы мне врете, но Антония ни у кого кроме подруг в гостях не бывает, - так же равнодушно сказала женщина.   
\- Слушайте, дамочка! - заорал Джеймс. - Отвлекитесь-ка на мгновение от вашего маникюра, и… - перед ним захлопнули дверь.  
\- Круто, - прокомментировал Микки.   
\- Я же говорю, - Джеймс спустился с крыльца. - Поехали к подруге. Не так уж много мест, где она могла побывать.   
Путь до безымянной подруги занял около десяти минут - куча времени. Микки сидел, стараясь крепко держаться за пояс Джеймса и идеи, рождавшиеся в голове, ему не нравились. Что если именно Тони должна была органично вписаться в эту историю? Логично - она носила Джеймсу записки, ее спугнул Микки, она так хорошо прижилась, когда тот ушел со сцены. И вот теперь собственными руками все испортить! Ну да, ей пятнадцать, но кто говорит, что там должна быть именно романтическая привязанность? Нет, нет, обязательно отыскать девчонку и удрать обратно, разбираться со своими проблемами. В конце концов, Машина сбоит уже который раз - промахивается с датой. Можно было бы рискнуть, найти какого-нибудь совсем безбашенного сотрудника, имеющего знания и доступ, и… И никогда больше не увидеть Джеймса. Эта идея энтузиазма не вызывала. Микки вздохнул. А что делать?  
Мотоцикл резко затормозил перед многоэтажным домом. Микки даже не понял, где они.   
\- Окна вроде темные… - с сомнением сказал Джеймс. - Подождешь, я быстро? Она двоим может не открыть.  
Микки минут пять стоял на темной молчаливой улице, мало понимая, как ему удалось вмазаться во все это. Джеймс прибежал, стуча ботинками по ступенькам, злой и взъерошенный.  
\- Тут ее тоже нет. Хотя мог бы сообразить - это мы доехали на мотоцикле, а она, в такой дождь, за короткое время… Но Хлоя могла бы знать. А она не знает!  
\- Слушай, - прервал его Микки. - Ты что, выучил всех подруг этой девчонки за неделю?  
Джеймс улыбнулся, коротко и невесело.  
\- Я коммуникабельный. Даже и не знаю, куда теперь…  
\- Поехали домой, - сказал Микки. - Если что, утром пойдешь в полицию. Невозможно контролировать все.   
Обратно они ехали побыстрее. Темные улицы проносились мимо, знакомые и незнакомые одновременно. Интересно, насколько город действительно изменился за столько лет? Микки практически никогда не бывал в знакомых местах в другом времени. Как-то выпадало. Ну, исключая туристические святыни, конечно. Стоит ли уже лофт, в котором он живет? Может, отпечатки ладоней на стене уже поставлены или вот-вот будут?   
\- Привет, - сказала Тони, когда Джеймс с визгом затормозил около двери. - А куда это вы рванули?  
Микки стащил шлем с головы и облегченно выругался.  
Они сидели на кухне. Точнее, Микки и Тони сидели на стульях, а Джеймс носился - ставил чайник, заваривал чай, доставал миску с печеньем. Кухню было не узнать - все, конечно, не сверкало чистотой, как в рекламе, но во всяком случае было понятно - здесь жили, а не существовали.  
\- Куда ты усвистала? - спросил Микки.   
\- Пройтись, - мотнула головой девушка. - У нас свободная страна. Куда хочу - туда иду. Потому подумала - а ну его к чертовой матери. Надо уже в конце концов рассказать.   
\- Ну так расскажи, - подхватил Джеймс, усаживаясь за стол. - Интересно же, с чего ты такая нервная.  
Тони явно собиралась с духом. Глубоко вздохнула, забыла выдохнуть, закашлялась. Кинула злобный взгляд на собеседников. Раскрыла рот и произнесла:  
\- Это я убила Маргарет.  
Микки на мгновение нахмурился. Брови Джеймса уползли под волосы.  
\- Только не говорите мне, что не верите! - запальчиво сказала Тони. - Мне никто не верит. Но это я. Правда я.  
\- Зачем? - тихо спросил Джеймс и от этого голоса она словно сдулась, растеряв гонор.  
\- Случайно, - так же тихо ответила Тони. - Ты уходил - в магазины, по делам. А она сидела дома. Я как раз тогда снова переехала к матери, шлялась по району. Она заметила меня через окно, окликнула. Мы познакомились. Она была классная.  
Джеймс судорожно кивнул. Микки, не думая, что делает, обхватил его руку своей под столом. Стало спокойнее.  
\- А однажды она сказала, что в вашем доме есть возможность забраться на крышу. Попросила меня ей помочь - мол так здорово посмотреть на улицу с высоты. Я же не знала, что она совсем больна. Она казалась совершенно нормальной, когда мы разговаривали. Я уже даже не помню, о чем мы вообще разговаривали! - Тони сжала кулаки и снова перешла на спокойный, невыразительный тон. - Я помогла ей. Когда помогала, заметила, что она уже плохо ходит, но подумала - какая разница? Это ведь не мое дело, если она сама так хочет, верно?   
Микки и Джеймс молчали.  
\- Потом, стоило мне отвернуться… ну, точнее, я не отворачивалась, я помогла ей выбраться на крышу и замешкалась. А когда повернулась - ее уже на крыше не было.   
Джеймс выдохнул - едва слышно.  
\- Ты же говорила, что убила…  
\- Это все равно что убила! - закричала Тони. - Без меня она бы не выбралась на крышу!   
Они оба застыли, оглушенные.   
\- Я убежала. А потом, когда полиция обвинила тебя, я… я хотела сознаться. Но поздно узнала. Когда уже слухи пошли. Потом тебя оправдали. Я хотела написать тебе и признаться во всем, типа анонимно. Но написала все не то. Думала, если буду продолжать писать - то смогу написать то, что надо.  
\- Это смело с твоей стороны, - серьезно сказал Джеймс.  
\- Заливай! - резко ответила она. - Я неделю собиралась. Потом решила, что пойду в полицию.  
\- Это было самоубийство, - мягко продолжил Джеймс. - Маргарет себя не контролировала. У нее были просветления, но они были слишком коротки. Ты не в чем…  
\- Заткнись, - перебила его Тони. - А самое противное, что тебе тоже плевать. Ты ее не убивал, но кое-в-чем старухи с нашей улицы правы - тебе было все равно. Я чуть на стенку не полезла, с ума сходила, пытаясь подобрать слова, а ты в это время… клеил мужика! - последние слова она выплюнула, как будто это было ругательством.   
\- Что, мне надо было носить траур? - осведомился Джеймс.  
\- Я думала, ты хотя бы будешь искать того, кто это сделал! А ты просто… просто…  
\- Просто живу дальше? - подсказал Джеймс.   
Тони поднялась.  
\- Я тебе все сказала. Больше у меня тут дел нет, а завтра я переезжаю к отцу. Мы уезжаем в Америку. Пока.  
И, чеканя шаг, вышла в коридор.   
\- Ненавижу подростков, - с чувством сказал Джеймс. - Хренов максимализм.  
Он осторожно высвободил свою руку из пальцев Микки, встал и плеснул себе еще чаю.   
Микки переживал ощущение полной катастрофы, свалившейся на его голову. Джеймс походил вокруг стола, что-то говоря, потом, поняв, что собеседник не реагирует, подошел к нему и склонился поближе.   
\- Ты-то что переживаешь? - спросил он.  
Микки поднял взгляд. У Джеймса были усталые синие глаза в красных прожилках.   
“Прямо как национальный флаг” - пронеслось в голове.  
\- Ты извини, что я к тебе прицепился, - сказал Джеймс. - Мне надо было вылезти, понимаешь? Сам я не мог, нужен был кто-то, на кого можно опереться. Кого можно водить в зоопарк. Тони вот орала, что мне наплевать. А я подумал - ты был хорош как раз тем, что тебе было все равно. Это позволяло отстраниться от ситуации.  
\- Мне не было все равно, - возразил Микки.  
\- Все равно спасибо, - сказал Джеймс и наклонился еще ближе.  
Микки давно уже ни с кем не целовался, поэтому первые секунды просто не очень понимал, что происходит. Теплые губы прижимались к его собственным - Джеймс не предпринимал активных действий, просто положил руку ему на плечо. От пальцев и губ расходилось тепло.  
Осознав, Микки отпрянул, как лошадь, которой в морду сунули факелом. Джеймс остался у стола - непонимающий и удивленный.  
\- Ты чего? - спросил он.  
\- Это неправильно, - ответил Микки. Заметил поползшую вверх бровь и заторопился, - Не в этом смысле! Ты классный! Честное слово, я никогда не… так, это не то. Меня не должно здесь быть, понимаешь?  
\- Не понимаю, - честно сказал Джеймс.  
Микки захотелось взвыть.  
\- Меня вообще не должно было здесь быть! - повторил он. - Совсем! Должен был быть ты. И Тони. И она бы вытащила тебя, и все было бы так, как надо! А я пришел за книгой.  
\- Да какая в жопу книга?! - заорал Джеймс, очевидно, доведенный событиями до последнего предела. - Я не пишу книг! Сколько тебе можно повторять? Ты шизофреник, Майкл? Может, ты сбежал из психушки, и поэтому про тебя ничего не известно?  
Микки помотал головой.  
\- Нет. Просто… А, без разницы! - он вскочил. - Раз книги нет, то какая вообще разница. Извини, - он шагнул к Джеймсу, тут же передумал и устремился к двери.  
\- Ну и катись! - прозвучало в спину.   
Когда он закрывал дверь, с кухни послышался звон разбитой посуды.   
На то, чтобы отдышаться, ушло целых полторы минуты быстрого шага. Он успел дойти до конца улицы, прежде чем остановился в тени огромного вяза и нажал на кнопку браслета.  
В Берлоге было сухо и тепло. Микки вывалился из Машины, дошел до дивана и тут только заметил, что старый коммуникатор, лежащий на полке, мигает красным огоньком.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Джонс, - проговорил бархатный голос Мердока в наушнике. - Поговорим?


	6. Chapter 6

Старинный паб у станции метро “Вестминстер”, как ни странно, почти пустовал. Толпы туристов плыли по улице, заглядываясь на острые шпили аббатства и громаду Биг Бена, но почему-то мало кто стремился в приветливо распахнутые двери. Переступая порог, Микки подумал, что с Мердока вполне сталось бы арендовать паб на пару часов. Хотя даже для банкира это несколько эксцентрично.  
\- Проходите, мистер Джонс! - весело крикнул ему Дуглас, словно приятель, с трудом выбивший теплое место у стойки. Он взгромоздился на высокий барный стул с неизменным бокалом Гиннеса в руке.   
Микки вяло улыбнулся и подошел ближе. Мелькнуло в голове - ну вот на кой черт улыбаться, если пришел отказываться от задания и чувствуешь, что тебя подставили? Зачем? По привычке?  
Мердок, кстати, улыбался - заразительно, как будто отхватил джек-пот в лотерее.   
\- Я почти потерял вас из виду, - сообщил он. - Начал беспокоиться.  
\- Не стоило, - в тон ему ответил Микки. - Я верну вам задаток.  
\- Я же говорил, он невозвращаемый. Вы меня плохо слушали, мистер Джонс.   
Микки вздохнул.  
\- Мистер Мердок, - примирительно начал он. - У меня был тяжелый день, причем не только этот. Я не выполнил ваше задание. Между нами говоря, я уверен, что его нельзя было выполнить, но… - он поднял глаза и наткнулся все на ту же умилительную улыбку.  
Дуглас молчал, и молчание было красноречивее всяких слов.   
\- Книги не было? - спросил Микки. Вопрос был риторическим.   
\- Приятно иметь дело с умным человеком, - Мердок погасил свою улыбку, и это было к лучшему - Микки уже казалось, что ее приклеили к этому узкому лицу. - Я не был заинтересован в однократной сделке, мистер Джонс. Это не для серьезных людей. Но, разумеется, перед тем, как предлагать вам долгосрочное сотрудничество, я должен был узнать, что такое совместная работа.  
\- Ну и как? - осведомился Микки. - Проверили?  
\- Не обижайтесь, - проникновенно попросил Мердок. - Это необходимая мера. Поэтому я и выдал вам задаток - в качестве платы за потраченное время. В определенных кругах давно ходят слухи, что у вас есть собственная Машина. Мне надо было убедиться.  
Микки похолодел, хотя давно подозревал, что этим кончится. Рут ведь с самого начала сказала - нет никакой книги, и у Медока слишком безупречная репутация. Иногда даже сюжетные ходы из старых боевиков сбываются в реальной жизни.   
\- Откуда вы взяли Джеймса Драммонда? - спросил он.   
В сущности, этот вопрос единственный имел смысл в сложившейся ситуации. Все остальное было более-менее ясно.  
\- Это любопытная история, - Мердок отпил из своего бокала. Микки он не предложил, видимо, памятуя прошлую встречу. - Собственно, я вам ее уже излагал. Помните - про чемоданы на Бейкер-стрит? Я умолчал только о том, что в чемодане не было книги. Листок - помните, я высылал вам фото? Только адрес и имя, никаких других данных. Наверное, чья-то идиотская шутка. Я запомнил - мне показалось, это можно использовать. Вот и пригодилось. Ну а теперь - к делу.  
Он подобрался, стер с лица улыбку, на этот раз окончательно. Микки, впрочем, не впечатлился - он подозревал, что последует что-то в таком духе.   
\- Я хотел бы вам предложить сотрудничество, мистер Джонс.  
\- Это я уже понял.  
\- А мне кажется, что вы поняли не до конца, - голос Мердока понизился, становясь убедительнее и мягче. - Сейчас вы один в поле воин вместе со своей Машиной. Случись что с вами - никто и не заметит, кроме клиента, оставшегося без товара. Фактически, вы находитесь вне закона. Один неосторожный звонок, и…   
Несанкционированные путешествия во времени карались тюрьмой - это Микки знал. Сколько в точности полагалось отсидеть - вот этого уже не помнил.   
\- Я понимаю, независимость привлекательна. Но в ней есть масса недостатков. Я предоставлю вам технику, ученых, возможность совершенствоваться в вашем нелегком ремесле.   
Это было банально до тошноты - предложить пару плюшек и напугать заодно, чтоб не трепыхался. Дуглас Мердок все больше начинал напоминать картонного злодея из древней серии про британского суперагента. Сейчас еще достанет белого кота и примется гладить. Микки вздохнул.  
\- Дайте я угадаю, ваша коллекция действительно существует? - предположил он. - И вам срочно требуется заполнить новый шкаф?  
Сам не понял, откуда полезло хамство. Должно быть, просто устал в последние дни - от скачков во времени, непривычных разговоров и эмоциональной нагрузки.  
Мердок, впрочем не обиделся. Прищурился, как кот, отпил глоток своего темного пива и продолжил охмурять.  
\- Вы представитель исчезающего вида, Микки, - доверительно сообщил он. - Авантюрист, в духе героев прошлого. Сейчас таких как вы уже не делают, они мало кому нужны. Мы автоматизировались, поскучнели и повзрослели. Я вижу в этом закат человеческой расы. Ваша бабушка была одним из последних безумных ученых - в самом хорошем смысле этого слово.  
“Надо же, - вяло подумал Микки. - И про бабушку в курсе”.  
\- Что вы будете делать, когда выйдете на пенсию? - продолжил Мердок. - Я готов поспорить, что у вас не было даже определенных планов. Вы живете в двух мирах, в двух временных потоках, как после этого настроиться на обывательский быт? Я слышал, вы знаток старого кино. Слышали о таком фильме - “Полночь в Париже”?  
\- Смутно, - ответил Микки.  
\- Жаль, непременно посмотрите - в высшей степени достойная работа. Мне кажется, вы найдете общий язык с главным героем этой истории. Я дам вам то, чего не хватает любому авантюристу - поддержку. Финансовую, научную. Не знаю, где вы прячете Машину сейчас, этого я еще не выяснил, но уверяю вас, романтика подвального существования не стоит достойно оснащенной лаборатории.  
“Врет, - подумал Микки. - Неспроста ввернул про подвальное существование. И про бункер знает. Во всяком случае предполагает”.  
Странное дело, ему не было страшно. Не стучало в груди сердце, не бегали мурашки,хотя казалось бы - катастрофа! Раскрыли! Неустрашимый Микки Джонс в руках беспринципного банкира! Пассаж про авантюризм и вовсе насмешил.  
\- Простите меня, мистер Мердок, но вы - плохой психолог, - сказал Микки. Серые глаза собеседника тут же зашарили по его лицу. - Какой там к черту авантюризм. Я просто толком не умею делать ничего более полезного. Я хороший историк и консультант, неплохо понимаю в искусстве и литературе, собаку съел на начале двадцать первого века. Я отыскал способ монетизировать эти таланты - ничего больше. Если вы хотите работать со мной - огласите свои условия. Лесть, это, конечно, приятно. Но не стоит.  
Мердок покачал головой. Вероятно, он представлял разговор более эффектным, в духе старинных романов или Звездных Войн. Микки внутренне улыбнулся, примерив на себя роль Хана Соло.   
\- Условия просты. Вы принимаете задания только от меня. Получаете деньги - тоже только от меня. Работать самостоятельно я вам не запрещаю, просто все побочные заказы вы будете согласовывать со мной лично.   
Ничего другого Микки и не ждал.  
\- Что ж, это разумно. Но мне надо обдумать ваше предложение. Надеюсь, вы это понимаете.  
Мердок кивнул.  
\- Разумеется. Я не ждал немедленного ответа. Мой номер вам известен. Разрешите только один вопрос, - сказал он, увидев, что Микки уже слез со стула. - Мне любопытно.  
\- Да? - откликнулся тот.  
\- Что вы делали в прошлом так долго? Ведь вы давно выяснили, что книги не существует?  
Микки усмехнулся.  
\- Изучал местные нравы, - бросил он и пошел к выходу.

Рут, когда ей дали слово, ни словом не попрекнула своего хозяина. Но интонации у ИИ были самые гнусные.  
\- Ну, герой, что будешь делать? - спросила она, когда он велел поставить чайник. Утром позавтракать вышло плохо - проснулся, кое-как доковылял до душа, а там уже и на назначенную встречу было пора.   
\- Думать, - огрызнулся Микки.   
\- Ну-ну, - глубокомысленно заметила Рут.  
Думать на самом деле было особенно не о чем. У Микки не хватало ресурсов, чтобы отказываться от таких заманчивых предложений. Нужно было либо соглашаться, либо исчезать - быстро, тихо и навсегда. Пути отхода были проработаны еще давно, по настоянию бдительной Ланы - та просто потребовала однажды озвучить ей план “б”, мол если у Микки будут неприятности, то и ей несдобровать. В плане побега не было ничего экстраординарного, вроде взрывающихся вертолетов, зато был телефон одного человека, занимающегося незаметными перевозками людей на край света. Край выбирался в зависимости от желания заказчика. Говорят, в Канаде было довольно мило. Или в Швеции - тоже ничего себе страна.   
Микки замер посреди комнаты с чашкой чая. Он любил бравировать сам перед собой тем, что не имеет привязанностей. Друзей нет, любимых нет, родственников не наблюдается - такой одинокий волк, дальше ехать некуда. Но сейчас ему было иррационально жаль оставлять эту квартиру. Тут не было ничего ценного - ну не считать же кладом склад толстовок и джинсов из секонд-хенда и телевизор на стене. Но вместе с тем тут было что-то до боли родное - в цветастом гамаке, в отпечатках краски на стене. Микки в который раз подошел и приложил свою руку к большему из них. Сошлось точь в точь. Эта квартира была ему по размеру - как и бункер под Темзой, заботливо украшенный винтажными безделушками. А там, в таинственном другом краю, придется создавать себе новою берлогу.  
\- Я так понимаю, ты решил уезжать? - осведомилась Рут.  
\- Какая ты проницательная, - посетовал Микки. - Хоть начинай верить в восстание машин.  
\- Не паясничай, - устало попросила ИИ. - Я просто удивляюсь тебе, Индиана. Еще недавно мысль о пенсии вызывала у тебя грусть, а теперь… Идею остаться и работать на Мердока ты не рассматриваешь?  
Микки помотал головой, словно забыв о том, что разговаривает не с человеком.  
\- Что-то здесь нечисто. Подумай сама - ну какие ему выгоды с этого сотрудничества? Почему бы ему просто не нанимать меня каждый раз заново? Наладить такие добрые, товарищеские отношения, как у постоянного покупателя с продавцом. Что я ему - оптом дешевле обойдусь? Или, может, бонусы какие-то пообещаю? И что это за дурацкий контроль - сообщать о всех посторонних заказах? Нет, дорогая, этому человеку нужно все или ничего. Он хочет, чтобы я стал его личным наемником, а потом он начнет диктовать мне условия. И я не горю желанием узнать, какие именно.  
Рут промычала что-то одобрительное.   
\- Кстати, - сказала она. - Тут тебе звонок от Ланы, все жду, когда заметишь. Она уже и письмо прислала - просит сказать, когда ты будешь дома и срочно встретиться.  
\- Чего же ты молчишь? - удивился Микки. - Шли ей приглашение!

Лана появилась через двадцать минут. То ли ждала на низком старте, то ли проезжала мимо. Скорее первое - Микки едва успел открыть дверь, как она влетела в гостиную и замерла посередине, словно бегун, пересекший финишную прямую, и не понимающий, что теперь делать.  
Одета она была необычайно просто по сравнению со своими же повседневными нарядами - в джинсовый комбинезон и клетчатую рубашку.   
\- У тебя ремонт? - осведомился Микки, запирая дверь. - Или просто минимализм снова в моде, а я не в курсе?  
\- Заткнись, Микаэль, - выдохнула она. - Просто заткнись. Где ты ходишь? Почему до тебя не дозвониться?  
\- Ты уж выбери - или заткнуться, или отвечать на вопросы, - проворчал Микки. - А в чем срочность?  
\- В твоем драгоценном заказчике! Ты выполнил его задание?  
\- Пока нет, но…  
\- Но он предложил тебе сотрудничество? - упавшим голосом проговорила Лана.  
Микки кивнул.  
\- Звиздец.  
Она вынула из кармана свою устрашающую электронную сигарету и тут же выпустила клубок ароматного дыма. Микки закашлялся.  
\- Слушай, радость моя, давай без истерик, - потребовал он. - Скажи нормально, чем тебя не устраивает почтенный Дуглас Мердок?  
\- Он козел, - с чувством сказала Лана. - Слушай. И налей мне своего чаю, ладно? История будет интересная.  
Следующие пятнадцать минут Микки внимательно слушал, а Лана вещала, прерываясь только на то, чтобы сделать глоток чая.  
Выяснилось, что недавно жил на свете некий ученый, который тесно взаимодействовал с машинами времени. Человек был мелкий, не амбициозный, добился немногого, и вечно перебивался по небольшим заказам, подрабатывая консультациями. Но однажды у мелкого человека завелись деньги, и большие. Несколько месяцев он хвастался перед знакомыми своими гонорарами, а затем пропал. Всплыл уже в Темзе, за городом, с ножевым ранением. Полиция списала все на грабителей, нередко орудующих даже в туристической зоне - к сожалению, с этой бедой Лондон не мог справиться до сих пор. Но Лана откуда-то точно знала - криминалитет тут не причем. Мелкую сошку просто убрали, когда он исчерпал свою полезность и отказался от дальнейшего сотрудничества. Откуда знала Лана? Просто - ей не нравился Дуглас Мердок и она внимательно слушала все, что про него могут рассказать. И тонкий ручеек информации, состоявший из слухов и недомолвок, помог связать гибель ученого и добропорядочного банкира, обожающего книги помешаных писателей.   
\- Стоп-стоп, милая, - прервал ее на этом месте Микки. - Какие такие связи? Свободным худождникам теперь докладывается полиция?  
Лана посмотрела на него как на идиота.  
\- Когда я была замужем за директором национальной галереи, - привычно начала она, и Микки закатил глаза. - То не было никакой галереи, болван. Он вообще не имел отношения к искусству. Зато хорошо знал лондонское дно. Мальчики теперь помогают мне - по старой памяти, после смерти мужа, - Лана кинула взгляд на собеседника и рассмеялась, выдыхая дым. - Видел бы ты свою рожу сейчас.  
Микки только покачал головой. Вот так начнешь выяснять подноготную близких людей…  
\- То есть Мердок подбирается к Машине? - уточнил он.  
\- Понятия не имею, чего ему надо, но я бы на твоем месте быстро смотала удочки. Это не тот человек, с кем можно спорить.   
Они немного помолчали, каждый о своем.   
“Пересидеть бы у Джеймса” - подумал Микки и тут же испугался. Нельзя скрыться в прошлом от настоящего. Время - это не уютный мотель. И если ты допускаешь мысль о том, что другой временной поток населен не статистами, а обычными, и даже близкими людьми, то…  
\- Сможешь сбежать? - деловито спросила Лана. - Контакты остались?  
\- Ну ты совсем за ребенка-то меня не держи, - обиделся Микки. - Как-нибудь управлюсь. Мы оба понимали, что мой веселый бизнес рано или поздно закончится. Ты еще спроси, нужны ли мне деньги.  
\- Ладно, ладно, герой, - странно, но интонации Ланы на миг напомнили Микки Рут. - Я просто волнуюсь. Разреши уж старой женщине эту слабость.  
\- Не прибедняйся, - привычно огрызнулся он.  
\- А все-таки у тебя есть своя Машина, паршивец, - восхищенно протянула Лана. - И ты мне не сказал! Есть, есть, не делай такие глаза. Стал бы Мердок с тобой связываться сразу после того, из института. Вероятно, как-то он про тебя узнал, и решил зайти с другого конца.   
Микки только плечами пожал.  
Долго прощание не затягивали - оба понимали, что о маршруте другого лучше ничего не знать. Крепче будет спаться. Лана обняла его, обдав запахом тягучих духов, и выскользнула за дверь. Микки подумал, что, возможно, видит ее в последний раз. Но эта мысль не вызвала болезненного отголоска. Казалось, все это несерьезно. Умом он понимал суть ситуации, и даже дал Рут все необходимые распоряжения, но что-то в душе все еще оставалось спокойным и ленивым, ждало - вот настанет новый день, и снова он поедет к бункеру, залезет в Машину, вылезет в Лондоне другого столетия, и тогда…  
Эту ночь Микки практически не спал. Улегся в гамак пораньше, чтобы выспаться - и не заснул. Даже наушник не вынул - так и лежал, забыв дать приказ включить что-то из “сонной” коллекции.   
\- Рут? - протянул он.  
\- Ммм? - отозвалась ИИ. Она была занята формально - заказывала билеты, снимая деньги со скрытых счетов и переправляя их через половину земного шара, запутывая следы. Но болтать ей это обычно не мешало.  
\- Если я возьму с собой браслет и пусковой файл - тебя можно будет унести?  
Рут вздохнула.  
\- Индиана, иногда мне кажется, что ты притворяешься глупее, чем есть на самом деле. Разумеется. Базу данных я наберу сама, а самое необходимое давно закодировано в системе.   
\- Интересно, что для тебя самое главное? - проговорил Микки.  
\- Твой психологический профиль, основные знания по темам, которые тебе интересны, базовые карты мира и сведения о жизни людей, - серьезно ответила Рут. - Если бы я была официально зарегестрированным искусственным интеллектом, это предоставили бы по твоему запросу в любом офисе обслуживания. А так приходится вертеться.   
\- Ты такая самостоятельная.  
\- Ты это уже, кажется, говорил.  
По квартире ходили тени. Напротив то зажигались, то гасли огни в окнах, и тени переползали с одного места на другое, меняя очертания вещей. В бабушкиной старой квартире они всегда лежали в одном порядке и Микки даже в детстве не боялся темноты. С бабушкой он вообще не испытывал страха.   
Интересно, как там Джеймс? Ведь даже не попрощались.  
\- Рут?  
\- Микки, проблемы со сном?  
\- Как ты ощущаешь перемещения во времени?   
\- Странно, - голос в наушнике примолк, словно задумавшись. - Не думаю, что в человеческом поле восприятия есть аналоги. Я одновременно нахожусь в двух пространствах, но каждая часть автономна. А потом, когда ты возвращаешься, данные объединяются, и я снова становлюсь целой.  
Микки вздохнул.  
\- Жаль, что люди так не умеют, - сказал он. - Я бы не отказался пожить в двух параллельных пространствах.  
\- С Джеймсом и без него? - предположила Рут.  
\- Джеймс проживет и без меня, - уклонился Микки. - И в этом - его главное достоинство. Кстати, как думаешь, у меня есть время захватить что-нибудь из берлоги?  
\- Не понимаю, зачем бы тебе это понадобилось, - холодно сказала Рут.

Слежки он не заметил. Во всяком случае, на ночной дороге он был восхитительно одинок. Гринвич мирно спал. Ни души в переулках. Микки минут пятнадцать сидел в машине под бубнеж Рут и пытался уловить хотя бы толику опасности. Ну ведь не будет Мердок следить за ним, как третьесортный злодей, правда? Хотел бы - взял бы его прямо дома. Микки пробирался к бункеру осторожнее параноика. И выдохнул, только когда закрыл за собой дверь. И тут же подавился воздухом, потому что Дуглас Мердок, широко улыбающийся, сидел на его диване.   
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Джонс, - произнес он. - Решили прокатиться напоследок?  
Микки принял скучающий вид. В дверь берлоги заглянул плечистый мужик - то ли охранник, то ли просто группа поддержки.   
\- Я смотрю, вы уже приняли решение относительно моего предложения? - так же мягко продолжил Мердок. - Остроумная идея - пересидеть в другом времени, но я это предусмотрел.  
Микки усмехнулся. Ах, если бы.  
\- Мистер Мердок, мне жаль вас расстраивать, но никто не может пересидеть в другом времени. Куда бы я не убежал, мне все равно придется вернуться, и вернусь я в этот же самый момент. Прыжков в будущее не существует.   
\- Тогда зачем вы сюда пришли? - резонно спросил Мердок.  
Микки затруднился с ответом. По дороге он красочно рассказывал сам себе, что ему просто необходимо взять из бункера несколько необходимых вещей. Но даже Рут понимала цену этим словам.   
Мердок покивал головой, словно Микки ему ответил.  
\- Знаете, мистер Джонс, сотрудничество с вашими коллегами оставило меня разочарованным. Мне казалось, что ученые должны стремиться к знаниям, они же продемонстрировали консерватизм и косность, которые я совершенно не ожидал увидеть.   
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
\- Вы упоминали коллекцию. Но мои цели распространяются дальше. Мне хотелось бы продолжить исследования путешествий во времени. Ваши ученые коллеги застопорились, потому что боялись последствий. Но ведь мы оба знаем, что серьезные исследования не бывают безопасными. Нельзя упираться в один верный вывод и строить вокруг него золотой забор. Надо расширять кругозор.  
\- Просто никто не хочет этого делать за счет своей шкуры, - любезно разъяснил Микки. - Да и не одно правительство мира не поддерживает эксперименты на людях.   
\- Дух авантюризма исчез - я, кажется, вам уже об этом говорил. В век просвещения было сделано множество великих открытий - думаете, почему? Потому что никто не боялся замарать рук. А потом уже началось - гуманизм, права человека… Я могу найти добровольцев на любые эксперименты.  
\- Думаете, я буду вам в этом помогать? - поинтересовался Микки.  
\- Я думаю, что не оставлю вам особенного выбора, - честно ответил Мердок. - Мы оба знаем, что ваша репутация не безупречна, заняться вам больше нечем, потому что по сути, вы всего лишь неудачный внук очень умной и интересной женщины. Я бы с удовольствием побеседовал с вашей бабушкой, но раз у меня есть только вы…  
\- Вот и лесть кончилась, - отметил Микки, а про себя подумал, что Марлен послала бы этого ублюдка в такие анатомические места, о которых он даже не мечтал.   
Мердок пожал плечами.  
\- Мы оба не видим в ней смысла. И раз уж так все получилось, то давайте начнем эксперимент прямо сейчас. Что нужно для небольшой прогулки в прошлое?   
Микки отступил к стене, лихорадочно подсчитывая варианты. Амбала у двери не отодвинуть, и оружие у него наверняка есть. Да и не единственный он, скорее всего. Может, уже и машину нашли, и охрану у нее выставили. Будешь мотаться по всему Гринвичу бегом, а потом всплывешь в Темзе. Неудовлетворительный вариант.  
\- Для начала надо подойти к Машине, - сказал Микки и сделал шаг. И тут же уставился в дуло пистолета.   
Мердок, как видно, во всем уважал классику, которая не стареет - пистолет был механический.   
\- Извините, но одного я вас к ней не подпущу, - сказал он.   
\- Даже если я утверждаю, что отсидеться в прошлом невозможно? - уточнил Микки.  
Мердок пожал плечами.  
\- Откуда мне знать, что у вас не припасено в запасе пара фокусов. Вас же прозвали “Индианой” - это обязывает.  
Микки закатил глаза. Ноги бы оторвать тому, кто придумал это прозвище первым. Он изобразил глубокую задумчивость, а сам провел быструю инвентаризацию. Итак, что у нас есть? Браслет с ИИ, наушник, паспорт для прошлого во внутреннем кармане (так и не выложил с путешествия) и…. Да, и браслет Машины. Тоже так и не снял, не до того было. Но с браслетом никуда не убежишь - надо стоять у приборной панели. С другой стороны, браслет активирован - небольшая площадь бункера как раз покрывается радиусом воздействия поля Машины.   
\- Зачем эти угрозы? - на пробу примирительно сказал Микки. - Я же вам нужен. Какой смысл меня убивать? Сами говорили - я единственный в своем роде.  
\- С одной ногой вы тоже будете единственным, и вполне в сознании, - ответил Мердок. - И я знаю, куда стрелять, чтобы этот прогноз осуществился.   
“Ну и хрен тогда с тобой”  
Микки зажмурился и надавил кнопку экстренной эвакуации.  
Он не был уверен, что все получится. Теоретически, кнопка эвакуации была предназначена для прыжков в обратном направлении. Но бабушка рассказывала, что механизм там простой - он перекидывает объект на последнюю точку, с которой он перемещался во времени. Для Микки эта точка находилась в двадцать первом веке. 

\- Ты смотри - сработало… - прошептал он, разглядев сквозь мутное марево дверь дома Джеймса. Ракурс был необычный - Микки выбросило прямо на асфальт.   
Хотелось порадоваться, но вместо этого пришлось срочно бежать до ближайших кустов. Все-таки вестибулярный аппарат плохо мирился с экстренной эвакуацией. Хорошо хоть ужин был не плотным.   
\- И что ты теперь думаешь делать? - кисло проговорила Рут в наушнике, когда он отплевался и разогнулся.  
\- Разберусь, - бодро прохрипел Микки. - Как будто у меня был выбор.  
\- С одной ногой тоже можно жить.  
\- Посмотри в настройках - я не заказывал тебе черный юмор.   
Рут скептически хмыкнула, но промолчала. 

\- Знаешь, это становится дурной традицией, - проговорил Джеймс, открыв дверь.   
Он стоял на пороге, босиком, в старых джинсах и клетчатой рубашке. Из дома пахло выпечкой, а Сара высунула острую мордочку, обтираясь о его левую ногу.   
\- Пустишь? - полюбопытствовал Микки.  
\- Что делать, - посетовал Джеймс. - Вряд ли твоя ростовая статуя украсит мой порог. Заходи.  
Первым делом Микки дошел до ванной и привел себя в порядок. Если уж собираешься рассказывать экстраординарные вещи - будь любезен не вонять и вымыть шею. Джеймс ждал его на кухне с двумя чашками чая и тарелкой печенья.  
\- Сам пек, - похвастался он. - Надо чем-то занимать руки. Никогда не думал, что без работы, оказывается, скучно жить. Всю жизнь пытался разбогатеть, а теперь ищу себе занятие - ну не смешно?  
\- Смешно, - деревянно согласился Микки. Его немного пугала способность Джеймса заводить разговор с любого места, как будто они расстались три секунды назад в добром расположении духа. - Ты, кажется, в прошлый раз бросил в меня вазу, - уточнил он.  
\- Не в тебя, - педантично поправил Джеймс. - Просто в стену. Она мне никогда не нравилась.  
\- Ваза или стенка? - спросил Микки но тут же замотал головой. - Неважно. Я про то, что ты снова пускаешь меня в дом.  
Джеймс пожал плечами.  
\- Есть такое дело. Я же сказал - это напоминает традицию - ты приходишь ниоткуда, потом уходишь, потом возвращаешься. Можешь считать, что мне интересно, чем все кончится. Со мной никогда такой ерунды еще не было. Даже сон про тебя недавно снился - как будто мы лежим на кровати, а я откуда-то знаю, что весь мир давно затопило водой и над нами просто целый мировой океан с китами и всем прочим. И я лежу и думаю - интересно, а как ты спишь при таких обстоятельствах. И соображаю, что кислорода на двоих не хватит, надо бы поделиться… Такой бред.   
Микки отпил из своей кружки (чай оказался, кстати, просто превосходным), почесал за ухом увивавшуюся вокруг ног Сару.  
\- Собственно, это уже кончилось, - сказал он. - А я вот думаю, как тебе все рассказать, и не понимаю. С чего ни начни - получится бред сивый кобылы, проще наврать, но мне-то надо правду.   
\- Расскажи попроще, - решил Джеймс. - Так, чтобы было понятно идиоту. А то мне любопытно, отчего ты выглядишь так, как будто любимую собаку похоронил.  
Микки хмыкнул на сравнение и хотел было ответить, что похоронил не собаку, а целую жизнь, но не стал. Начинать надо было с начала, вот только бы его найти…  
\- Школьникам рассказывают довольно банальную легенду о парне, который влюбился в давно умершую актрису, - наконец проговорил он. - Посмотрел с ней фильм, когда был еще ребенком, но пронес это увлечение через всю жизнь. И так ему было необходимо увидеться с этой женщиной лично, что он начал изобретать способ переместиться в прошлое. И, конечно, изобрел - когда уже был стариком. Переместиться у него получилось только раз, но он успел поздороваться с ней, взять автограф и умереть вскоре после возвращения домой.   
Джеймс вопросительно приподнял бровь. Микки наставительно поднял вверх указательный палец.  
\- Но моя бабушка считала, что это полная чушь, - продолжил он. - Обыкновенный маркетинговый ход. Изобретение машины времени растянулось на многие годы, и жизни одного чудака не хватило бы, чтобы уместить и замысел, и первые шаги, и настоящее перемещение во времени. А моя бабушка знала, что говорила - она была в той группе, которая совершала первое перемещение..   
\- Перемещение? - неуверенно переспросил Джеймс. - Майкл, ты соображаешь, о чем говоришь?  
\- Я не Майкл. Меня вообще-то зовут Микки. А Майкл - это мой дальний родственник, под именем которого мне удобно находиться в этом времени.  
Джеймс замолчал, озадаченно моргая. Потом открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же его закрыл. Микки не мешал ему осознавать.   
\- Оказывается, это было перемещение… - протянул Джеймс наконец, спустя полминуты.   
Это была совсем не та реплика, которую ожидал Микки.  
\- В смысле? - не понял он.  
\- Ну я видел, как ты перемещался, - объяснил Джеймс. - Тогда, когда ты уходил от меня после камня, брошенного в окно. Я проследил за тобой - очень хотелось узнать, куда ты пойдешь. Ты красиво растворился в воздухе, а я подумал, что у меня глюки. Спасибо, успокоил. Я не хотел опять идти к психиатру.   
\- У тебя очень крепкая психика.  
\- Мне это уже говорили. Шпарь дальше. Я надеюсь, дело не в войне с разумными тостерами и не в экологической катастрофе. Про это я где-то уже читал.   
Микки расслабился, и рассказ получился вполне связным. Он постарался коснуться самого главного - своей профессии, личности Дугласа Мердока и его заказа, событий последних дней. Джеймсу, кажется, хватало информации - во всяком случае, он кивал и выглядел вполне понимающим.   
\- Почему ты отказался? - спросил Джеймс, когда Микки выдохся. - По сути, этот хмырь не предлагал тебе ничего нового.  
\- Он не вызвал у меня доверия.  
Джеймс улыбнулся.  
\- Чувак, ты занимаешься путешествиями во времени на Машине, которую в случае чего даже починить не можешь, и она уже заедает. Имеешь дело с долбанутыми коллекционерами всех мастей. Ходишь в зоопарк с мутными мужиками из прошлого. Это никак не тянет на осторожность, я тебе скажу.  
Микки хмыкнул. Его даже не удивило, что именно Джеймс задал самый правильный вопрос из тех, которые можно было задать.   
\- Мне больше это не нравится, - просто сказал он.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Все. Путешествия во времени придуманы теми, кто хотел точности. Теми, кто жаждал проверить свои знания о прошлом, получить интерактивный музей. Изменить ведь все равно ничего нельзя. Такое шоу “смотри - но - не - трогай”. Мы шляемся по чужим временным линиям с лицами скучающих экспертов. Студенты ржут над примитивизмом средневековых городов. Я всю жизнь таскался в твой Лондон на экскурсии и думал - какие идиоты эти люди прошлого! У них было такое сокровище, и они его просрали, - Микки покачал головой, а потом поднял взгляд. - Но почему мы решили, что мы лучше? Кто дал нам право заглядывать в чужую жизнь просто потому, что она случилась раньше нашей собственной? По сути нерелевантные изменения чьей-то судьбы время не замечает. Но человек - замечает. Я влез в твою судьбу ради каприза богатого идиота. И посмотри, что получилось!  
\- Катастрофы не произошло… - тихо возразил Джеймс.  
\- А что такое катастрофа? - запальчиво спросил Микки. - Взрыв башен-близнецов? Падение Помпей? Чернобыльская трагедия? Что, если ничего не рассыпалось по камешку - можно считать, что все окей? Бабушка всю жизнь считала людей из прошлого статистами. И она была права. Потому что если ты хоть один раз посчитаешь кого-то из них человеком - ты больше не сможешь скакать туда-сюда. Не то чтобы меня мучают мысли из серии сколько бабочек я раздавил - просто представил, что такой вот дуролом вломится в мою жизнь десять лет спустя и перекроит там что-то не очень важное - в масштабах истории, конечно. И, знаешь, мне не понравилось.   
\- Ну, пока у тебя самого все отлично получается - улыбнулся Джеймс. - И вломиться, и перекроить и все такое прочее. Никакого типа из будущего не надо. Я так понимаю, вернуться ты не можешь?  
Микки помотал головой.  
\- Если только под выстрелы Мердока. Машина считает основной мою временную линию. Я могу вернуться только в свое настоящее, прыжки в будущее невозможны. Для Машины все после моего прыжка - будущее.   
\- Что может сделать Мердок?  
\- Немного. У него ведь нет браслета. Машина не выключится без него - так задумано разработчиками. Так что выбор не велик - либо он ее взорвет и тогда пузырь иного временного потока лопнет, либо он все равно лопнет, потому что на вечное существование не запрограммирован. Насколько я помню, экспериментальным путем доказано, что путешественник может провести в прошлом максимум две недели - безопасно. Потом текущая временная линия начинает проламывать пузырь.   
Джеймс поежился.  
\- Херово, - подвел итог он. - Мне ни один вариант не нравится.  
\- Я и к тебе не должен был приходить, - невесело усмехнулся Микки. - В соответствии с кодексом настоящего героя я должен был взорвать Машину сам и героически сдохнуть в ближайших кустах.   
\- Чего ж тогда пришел?  
\- Общения захотелось, - Джеймс фыркнул и Микки отзеркалил его усмешку. - Кроме того, ты единственный, кого я здесь знаю. Было бы грустно ждать смерти, изображая бомжа.   
\- Прямо так уж и ждать! Ты что-нибудь обязательно придумаешь, - преувеличенно бодро сказал Джеймс. - Ты же умный.   
\- Да не умный я! - с досадой возразил Микки. - Это бабушка была умная. А я, считай, всю жизнь пользуюсь плодами ее трудов.   
\- Хорошо, бабушка умная, - согласился Джеймс. - Неужели она ничего не придумала на этот счет? В духе “Назад в будущее” или еще какой фигни?  
Микки невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Именно потому, что это фигня. Долгое время считалось, что путешествия во времени невозможны. Ученые говорили - если кто-то в будущем изобрел машину времени - почему мы об этом не знаем? Почему наши коллеги из будущего хранят секрет? Люди не страдают подобной щепетильностью. В “Назад в будущее” время - это какой-то кусок бумаги, на котором можно писать все, что вздумается, а реальность перестраивается и даже плодит параллельные вселенные. Но все не так весело.  
\- В этом мире почему-то все через жопу, - проворчал Джеймс.  
\- От души соглашусь. Так вот, временная линия - это некая последовательность событий, заметь - фиксированная. Помпеи погибают под лавой и пеплом, Вторая мировая заканчивается разгромом Гитлера, а Ее Величество Елизавета вторая передает престол своему сыну не раньше определенного срока.  
\- Какого срока?   
\- Спойлеры. Слушай дальше. Эту последовательность событий изменить невозможно. Но если бы какой-нибудь Эмет Браун и Марти попытались бы - их бы просто стерло из реальности. Время упруго и оно отлично умеет сопротивляться нежелательным вторжениям. Ты можешь изменить только незначительные события - в масштабах истории, конечно. А понятие истинной временной петли многие считали утопией.  
\- Что за истинная петля? - переспросил Джеймс. Слушай он с живым интересом, Микки даже Лана так никогда не слушала.  
\- Единорог в мире специалистов по времени, - пояснил Микки. - Многие говорят, но никто не видел. Считается, что в случае истинной петли твое перемещение во времени включено в основную линию событий. То есть, технически, это не является искажением. И потому ты можешь выжить.  
\- А почему это единорог?  
\- Потому что ни одного случая истинной временной петли не было достоверно зафиксировано. Но моя бабушка считала, что их просто не замечали. Ну вот если бы ты случайно оказался в прошлом и выжил при этом - не стал бы ты бегать по улицам с криками “Я путешественник во времени”, так ведь? Правда, все путешественники во времени известны, Машины стоят на учете, и пока все случаи подобного толка кончались печально. Бабушка считала, что это к лучшему. Меньше соблазна.  
\- Какая она была? - неожиданно спросил Джеймс. - Ну, бабушка твоя?  
Микки задумался. На этот вопрос сложно было ответить в двух словах. Он прикрыл глаза и вспомнил Марлен такой, какой видел в детстве - высокая, статная, всемогущая седая волшебница, повелительница времени и пространства. Странное дело, но когда он вырос, бабушка в его глазах не уменьшилась, как неизменно уменьшается все, когда ты становишься старше.   
\- Красивая, - сказал он. - Студенты на нее заглядывались и в шестьдесят. Увлеченная. Кажется, она в жизни любила только науку и деда. Но насчет деда я не уверен, когда он умер, я был совсем маленьким. Сильная и волевая. Знаешь, мне иногда казалось, что она должна была быть революционеркой или там капитаном пиратского корабля. Но не сложилось, и пришлось стать пиратом во времени.   
\- А как ее звали?  
\- Марлен Майер. Очень по-немецки.  
\- Я смотрю, у вас в семье любят букву “М”, - заметил Джеймс. - Она Марлен, а ты вот Микки - это же уменьшительное, да? От “Михеля”, наверное? Раз уж ты не Майкл…  
Микки усмехнулся.  
\- Не угадал. Но учти - это страшная тайна.  
\- Я весь превратился в ухо.  
\- “Микки” это сокращенное от “Мигель”.   
Джеймс смешно вытаращил глаза.  
\- Да ты гонишь!  
Микки торжественно поднял правую руку.  
\- Что б мне сдохнуть, если вру. Моя мама разделяла бабушкину любовь к Сервантесу. Это все из-за него.   
Джеймс откинулся на спинку стула и расcмеялся.  
\- Ну ты даешь… Это что получается - Мигель Джонс? Неудивительно, что ты предпочитаешь сокращенный вариант.   
Микки допил чай и замер, задумчиво разглядывая чаинки на дне.  
\- Знаешь, когда я тогда ушел после разговора… ну, в Кэмдене. Я выяснял, как ведут себя люди, столкнувшись с чужим горем. Совершенно не знал, что делать… Теперь чувствую себя примерно так же. Только сейчас нет желания спрашивать, о чем говорят люди, приговоренные к смерти.  
Джеймс передернул плечами.  
\- Я тоже не горю желанием это знать. Мы, люди двадцать первого века, воспитаны на боевиках. Непременно прилетит кто-то большой и сильный и спасет день. Как в фильмах про Железного Человека. А перед этим обычно все прощаются и признаются в любви. Душераздирающее зрелище. Еще можно лихорадочно искать выход.  
\- Я уже его поискал, и вполне лихорадочно, - заверил его Микки и широко зевнул. - Так и не выспался с этими мыслями о судьбе.  
\- Тогда пошли, - предложил Джеймс и поднялся со стула.  
\- Куда? - не понял Микки.  
\- Спать. Уже поздно. До утра ведь твои проблемы точно никуда не убегут?  
Микки согласился, что до утра уж точно никуда ничего не денется. Они дошли до уже знакомой лестницы и взобрались на второй этаж. В первой комнате их встретили коробки с вещами - уже заклеенные скотчем, с надписями, неразличимыми в темноте.  
\- Я забыл сказать - переезжаю, - похвастался Джеймс. - Решил продать к черту этот дом и уже купил симпатичную квартиру недалеко от центра. Мебель почти всю оставляю хозяевам - тут все выбирала Маргарет. Только вещи вот собрал и Сару надо будет упаковать в последнюю очередь. Завтра и двинусь. Хорошо, что ты пришел сегодня.  
Они улеглись на широкую кровать, сбросив только ботинки. Джеймс натянул на них обоих плед, подвинулся поближе и накрыл плечо Микки своей рукой.  
\- Не переживай, - тихо попросил он. - Мы придумаем что-нибудь. Даже если сейчас кажется, что это невозможно. Даже если над нами действительно мировой океан, как в том дурацком сне.  
Микки улыбнулся ему в темноте. Не в каждой ситуации можно найти хэппи-энд. Но говорить об этом вслух не хотелось. Он подумал, что ни за что не уснет, но уснул почти сразу, как только услышал, как выравнивается дыхание Джеймса. Ему казалось, что он слышит шум дождя - то ли на улице, то ли Рут вывела любимый звук на наушник.  
Проснулся он тоже внезапно, неожиданно сам для себя. Открыл глаза и уставился в темный потолок. Джеймс сопел рядом, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. Микки и не подозревал, что так можно спать.   
Во всех книжках в такие моменты наступала безысходность, но Микки ее не чувствовал. Всю жизнь он руководствовался мудрым изречением, которое гласило, что смерти нет, потому что к ее приходу тебя уже не бывает дома. Теперь было сложно настроиться на философское подведение итогов или тихий скулеж в подушку. Основная причина подростковых суицидов - вспомнил Микки - недостаток осознания конечности смерти. Поздравляю, Джонс, тебе вечно семнадцать, инфантильный ты идиот.   
Джеймс тихо навалился на него всем телом и бок грело ровное, хорошее тепло. И весь он ровный и хороший - цельный, замечательный человек. Стоило, конечно, прыгнуть в прошлое, чтобы встретить хоть одного такого. Считай, жизнь прожита не зря.  
\- Рут, - тихо позвал Микки. - Ты здесь?  
\- Да, - откликнулся голос из наушника. - Хотела тебе сказать - я чувствую, как слабеет связь. Должно быть, Машина глючит.  
\- Или Мердок пытается дозваться меня обратно. Смешно - в нормальных Машинах есть функция обратного перехода по команде с основной панели. Должно быть, он здорово удивился, не найдя этого у моей.  
\- Ты боишься? - спросила Рут тихо.  
\- Да, - не стал скрывать он. - И я кое-что придумал. Мне это не нравится, но, кажется, именно это обязаны делать герои.   
\- Не бойся, Индиана, - прошелестел голос давно мертвой женщины. - Я с тобой.  
Перед уходом Микки сел на кровати и осторожно потряс Джеймса за плечо. Тот зашевелился и тут же уставился на него блестящими в темноте глазами.  
\- Ты куда?   
\- Я хотел сначала просто уйти, - честно сказал Микки. - Но понял, что ты этого не заслуживаешь.   
\- Пафосен, как герой мелодрамы, - поддел Джеймс. - Это не к добру. Куда ты собрался?  
\- Сам знаешь, - они почему-то говорили шепотом, хотя в доме больше никого не было. И еще не включали свет. В темноте у Джеймса было очень молодое лицо, а волосы торчали чернильными кляксами.  
\- Ты идиот. Ложись обратно, утром придумаем что-нибудь.  
\- Да нечего тут придумывать. Все. Это же не ромком. Дай я уйду спокойно.  
Джеймс схватил его за руку. Это смотрелось глупо, но у Микки защипало в глазах. Наверное, потому что никто еще не хватал его за руку, чтобы он остался.  
\- Ты меня не вспомнишь, - сказал он. - Когда человека стирает, в несоответственной временной линии о нем все забывают.   
\- Да пошел ты, - прошипел Джеймс. - Какая на хрен разница? Кидаешь-то ты меня сейчас, в темноте.  
Почему-то это “в темноте” прозвучало по-детски жалобно. Микки осторожно высвободил свою руку из его пальцев.  
\- Я хочу уйти сейчас. Потом будет сложнее. Ты ведь помнишь - у меня плохо с социальным взаимодействием. А у тебя - отлично. Ты переживешь, ты еще всех переживешь, я тебе обещаю.  
Джеймс отпустил его руку и упал на кровать, разглядывая потолок.  
\- Ты хоть осознаешь, какая ты сука? - говорил он негромко, но все же не шепотом, и слова прозвучали зло, весомо. - То есть я примерно год наблюдал, как умирает дорогой мне человек, а ты теперь хочешь, чтобы я пережил это в экспресс-форме? Для терапии?  
Микки виновато пожал плечами.  
\- Осознаю, наверное, - сказал он. - Но иначе все равно никак. Я не Железный Человек.  
\- На фиг ты вообще сюда пришел тогда?  
\- Подумал, что это несправедливо - оставлять тебя в неведении.  
Джеймс рассмеялся.  
\- Несправедливо! Охренеть. У тебя и правда плохо с социализацией - люди обожают ложь. И если хочешь знать, то чем больше ты...  
Микки наклонился и закрыл ему рот поцелуем - точно так, как видел в многочисленных мелодрамах. Но там было экранное действо, а тут оказалось по-настоящему - жарко, неловко, с болью в шее и мокрыми губами. И щетина царапалась. Джеймс неловко саданул ему по ребрам кулаком, больно, но потом обвил рукой плечи, притянул к себе так, что Микки едва не рухнул сверху. Поцелуй закончился, а они так и сидели в неловкой позе, прижавшись друг к другу.  
\- Только не предлагай трахнуться напоследок, - прошептал Джеймс ему в шею. - Ей-богу, это будет полный ужас.  
\- Я и не собирался, - заверил его Микки. - Просто не хотел, чтобы опять все закончилось швырянием вазы.   
\- Здесь нет никаких ваз, придурок.  
\- Джеймс, - он опустил ладонь на теплый затылок. - Мне пора идти.  
\- У тебя же есть еще две недели.  
\- Через две недели ничего не изменится. Тебе ли не знать.   
\- Микки, - было очень странно слышать свое настоящее имя в этой ситуации. - Ты такой козел.  
\- Я знаю.   
Он поднялся, оставив Джеймса лежать - встрепанного, в коконе из пледа, тут же отвернувшегося лицом к стене. Как можно быстрее дошагал до двери и выскользнул в коридор. За спиной было тихо.  
Город просыпался. Постепенно светлело небо, первые редкие прохожие спешили мимо - кто курил, кто бережно нес стаканчик с кофе. Микки озабоченно покрутил головой, выискивая относительно темный угол. Ему повезло - в этом районе просыпались поздно, поэтому стоило только свернуть с широкой улицы, и он оказался среди тихих домов и уединенных скверов.   
\- Ты что-то задумал? - спросила Рут.  
Микки не ответил, сосредоточенно выискивая место. Наконец, заметил крошечный садик с парой скамеек и уверенно направился туда.  
\- Слушай, у Машины же есть режим самоуничтожения, так? - спросил он.  
\- Конечно, - донеслось из наушника. - Заряд там небольшой, но в замкнутом помещении…   
\- Было бы несправедливо оставлять Мердока ковыряться в оборудовании, как думаешь? - Микки присел на скамейку и с удовольствием вытянул ноги. Утренний воздух был холоден, но неимоверно приятен. Даже удивительно - там ведь столько гадости растворено.   
\- Я правильно понимаю - ты решил взвалить это на меня? - поинтересовалась ИИ.  
\- Ну а кому еще это доверить, милая? Разумеется, я мог бы сам героически сунуться под пули, но Мердок наверняка прикажет изрешетить меня как только я появлюсь. У него есть мастер, Машину он как-нибудь починит. А ты действуешь гораздо быстрее человека. В моей берлоге у тебя практически неограниченные полномочия.   
Рут напряженно молчала. Микки уже решил окликнуть ее, когда она неуверенно произнесла:  
\- Это… так не похоже на тебя, Индиана.   
Микки улыбнулся, забыв, что она все равно не увидит.  
\- Я трус, детка. Не хочу умирать под пулями или со взрывом. Хочу уснуть и раствориться во времени и пространстве.   
\- Хочешь сделать это прямо сейчас? - голос в наушнике был спокоен, но Микки натренированным ухом улавливал грустные нотки. Или, вполне возможно, он просто придумывал их - у ИИ ведь нет эмоций.  
\- А чего тянуть? Знаешь, я кажется, понял суть всех геройских поступков. Они делаются, пока у тебя нет возможности сообразить, чем обернется дело. А потом на это просто нет времени. Отличный способ.   
\- Ты не веришь в это, - прошелестела Рут.  
Микки оскалил зубы, остро сожалея, что у нее нет физического тела. Можно было бы хлопнуть по плечу.  
\- Ты меня хорошо знаешь, да? - он отсалютовал проходящей мимо старушке. Та испуганно шарахнулась в сторону от длинноволосого парня на скамейке, который трепался сам с собой. - Я хочу сделать что-то контролируемое. Наверное, подружка Джеймса рассуждала так же. Хочу решить что-то сам. И это не самый плохой вариант. Если уж ты подключишься к сети - передай Лане, чтобы не высовывалась, а потом перепродала тебя кому-нибудь. Я же знаю, ты не захочешь сидеть без дела.   
\- Спасибо, - после паузы сказала она.   
Микки стащил с руки браслет, не вынимая из уха наушник. Потом осторожно прикрепил браслет к старым часам с другой руки.   
\- Будешь по мне скучать? - спросил он.  
\- Насколько это возможно в моей ситуации, - серьезно ответила она. - Искусственный интеллект не испытывает эмоций. Но я могу ощущать чье-то отсутствие. Это ...беспокоит. Занимает оперативную память.   
\- И мою тоже, - откликнулся Микки. - Поехали?  
Он аккуратно отцепил ремешок часов, выдохнул, и бросил их вперед, одновременно нажимая кнопку эвакуации.   
Часы просто исчезли, не долетев до земли. Микки казалось, что он услышал тихий хлопок, а потом - отголосок боли, которая призраком ткнулась в солнечное сплетение и исчезла раньше, чем он успел вскрикнуть. Бесполезный наушник замолк навсегда. Он выкинул его в ближайшую урну.  
Есть очень популярный во все времена тест - как вы проведете время, если узнаете, что вам осталось жить совсем немного? Микки всегда считал его глупостью. Разумеется, можно помечтать о том, как ты отправишься в кругосветное путешествие или прыгнешь с парашютом, но редко кто сможет осознать, что такое близкая смерть, пока не столкнется к ней нос к носу. Для Микки этот тест в одночасье стал реальностью. Жить ему оставалось несколько дней (если дневник дедушки на врет), деньги были, а под ногами лежал весь Лондон двадцать первого века.   
Свою дальнейшую судьбу он обдумывал, сидя на скамейке, глядя на Темзу и колесо обозрения, с картошкой фри в одной руке и с сигаретой в другой. Курить с непривычки оказалось противно, но зато от дыма приятно кружилась голова. Микки оставил зарубку - надо будет еще покурить, только чуть погодя. Картошка фри тоже была недурная - страшно соленая и вся в масле, но восхитительна на вкус. Все-таки с тех пор как МакДональдс закрылся (где-то за десять лет до рождения Микки), никто такого уже не готовил.   
Он перебирал в уме варианты. Можно было сгонять в Шотландию. Можно и Европу посмотреть - с кем там в этом времени у Англии безвизовый режим? Вроде бы, она еще в ЕС или уже нет? Так и не вспомнишь. Правда, с путешествиями могут быть сложности - Микки будут забывать, как только увидят. Можно обойти все бары и от души напиться - в обычной жизни Микки себе этого не позволял. Но одному сидеть у стойки и поглощать виски было как-то несолидно. Вот если б Джеймс… Но с Джеймса уже хватило близких людей, которые хотели повеселиться напоследок. Хватит, обойдется как-нибудь.   
“Что ж ты за человек, Джонс, даже умереть - и все никак”  
День разгорался, а на него все больше и больше наползала сонливость. Можно было бы принять ее за признаки собственного скорого исчезновения, но Микки вяло подумал, что еще рано. Бессонная ночь, нервы, сытый желудок, непривычные сигареты…. Вот тебе и пожалуйста, тянет спать. Сейчас он еще немного посидит и пойдет себе симпатичный отель, в котором можно было бы....  
\- Майкл! - кто-то грубо тряс его за плечо. - Майкл! Это ты? Ты что, пьян?!  
Звонкий, раздражающий голос заставил нехотя раскрыть глаза. Что за город - умереть по-человечески не дают.   
\- Майкл, ты меня слышишь? Ты здоров?  
Он окончательно проснулся и, мотая головой, выпрямился на скамейке. Припекало солнце, вокруг вовсю гудел город, а прямо перед ним стояла Тони собственной персоной. Микки окончательно потерял нить реальности.  
\- Это я что - заснул? - спросил он, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь.  
\- Ты в порядке? - девушка еще раз потрясла многострадальное плечо. - Или вызвать скорую?  
\- Нет, я просто вырубился, - он потер рукой лоб, отгоняя дрему. Совсем разморило на солнце, даже не заметил. - А ты что здесь делаешь?  
Девушка знакомо нахмурилась.  
\- Мимо проходила. Увидела тебя, подумала, может инсульт или еще что… Нам в школе этим мозги закомпостировали - как важно правильно распознать, что у человека приступ. Но раз ты просто спал… - она сделала попытку уйти, но Микки ловко схватил ее за руку.  
\- Погоди, - он сразу выпустил руку, не желая делать Тони больно. - Я хотел извиниться. Ну… глупо получилось.  
Она насупленно кивнула.   
\- Не то слово. Я сегодня с утра приходила к Джеймсу, а там фургон стоит… Он переезжает?  
\- Да, наверное…  
\- Так вы… - она замялась, не зная, как подобрать слова. - Расстались что ли?  
\- Это все очень сложно, - быстро сказал Микки. - Лучше ты скажи, как у тебя? Все же поедешь с отцом?  
\- Да, я уже давно решила, - Тони присела рядом на скамейку, продолжая крутить в руках мобильный телефон, вынутый для вызова спасателей. - У него будет лучше. Плюс я всегда хотела побывать в Америке. Смотри, какой там у него дом!  
Тони заскользила пальцем по экрану, показывая действительно впечатляющий дом во Флориде, просторный двор с играющими собаками и своего отца - улыбающегося мужчину средних лет.   
\- Круто, - одобрил Микки, не вглядываясь в фотографии. Тони, кажется, это заметила и закрыла галерею. На телефоне высветилось фото молодой Марлен Дитрих. Актриса смотрела на зрителя томным взглядом, держа сигарету.  
\- Она супер, - сказала Тони, проследив его взгляд. - Я все фильмы с ней посмотрела. Черно-белые еще, прикинь? В детстве даже зарок давала, что назову свою дочь в ее честь. Немецкие имена вообще красивые.  
Глаза Микки изумленно расширились. Мысль мелькнула в голове как двадцать пятый кадр, полностью переменив всю картину.  
\- Дай-ка сюда, - он взял Тони за подбородок и повернул к свету.  
\- Ты чего? - она дернулась, но Микки держал крепко.  
\- Погоди, не вертись! Замри!  
Конечно, сейчас сложно было судить, как Тони будет выглядеть с возрастом. И уж тем более, как будет выглядеть ее дочь, но… Но тот листок. И черт побери, ведь Джеймс вспомнил его спустя неделю, и значит…  
\- Ты молодец! - сказал Микки, вскакивая со скамейки. - Ты просто умница!  
\- Что случилось-то? - не поняла Тони.  
\- Все! Все случилось! - Микки напоследок энергично пожал ей руку. - Мне надо идти. Спасибо. И обязательно передай привет дочери!  
\- Идиот… - пробормотала Тони, усаживаясь на покинутую скамью.   
...  
Джеймс замер у стены с кистью в руках. Постоял пару секунд, раздраженно бросил кисть в банку с краской и отошел к окну. Он вот уже второй день не понимал, чем себя занять.   
Идея с переездом казалась крутой только до первой ночи на новом месте. Квартира была несуразная - с высокими потолками, кирпичными стенами, да еще и окна выходили во двор, общий со студенческим общежитием. Это все называлось модным словом “лофт” и стоило чертову кучу денег. После продажи дома Джеймс мог себе еще и не такое позволить, вот и развернулся. В первую же ночь вскочил со спального мешка, повключал везде свет, напугав Сару, ходил из угла в угол и думал - зачем? Где голова была, когда кивал на россказни агента? Это же какой-то хренов дворец для художника-авангардиста, сохнущего по Энди Уорхоллу и впадающего в экстаз при виде старых кирпичей. Да в этой махине втроем можно жить. Как обкуренный выбирал, честное слово.   
Потом остыл и вспомнил - все правильно. Выбирал, когда Майкл-который-Микки в очередной раз свалил. Джеймс тогда закатил истерику, как героиня мелодрамы. Ушел в холодную ночь, с утра позвонил первому попавшемуся агенту и по-барски махнул рукой - продаю! Все продаю! И дом! И мебель! Вот такой вот я замечательный и спонтанный. Любуйтесь.   
Любоваться пока что выходило в одиночестве - Сара сходила с ума от нового места и пропадала в том пятом измерении, в котором обитают все кошки, пока их не позовешь жрать.   
После переезда пригласил дизайнера. Посидел с ним два часа, разругал все идеи, своих не предложил, зато предложил убираться. Поехал в строительный магазин, купил краски, синюю и зеленую, подумал - я и сам могу. И выяснил, что ничего не может.   
Рациональная часть подсказывала - дорогой, это истерика. Ты пережил футуристическое приключение и до сих пор не можешь сообразить, на каком ты свете. И лучше бы взять телефончик того психотерапевта, который был выписан еще очень давно, позвонить доброму доктору и начать править себе крышу. А то здесь даже петлю приладить некуда. Всей обстановки - кровать размером с футбольное поле (всю жизнь о такой мечтал), шкаф и пара стеллажей. И, конечно, плазма, прикрученная к стене. Красота же, ну.   
Джеймс кинул взгляд на банку зеленой краски и рассмеялся. Потом подошел, взял кисть, вымазал руку краской и приложил к стене. Отпечаток вышел сочный, травянисто-зеленый, яркий. Кое-где пришлось очертить контур, но в целом получилось ничего. Концептуально. Вот так. А сейчас - выйти из дома, зайти в ближайшее кафе и взять кофе на вынос. И никаких истерик.   
Истерика все-таки почти случилась. Когда Джеймс подошел к двери, открыл ее и нос к носу столкнулся с Микки. Вид у того был диковатый - горящие глаза, явно несколько дней не мытые волосы и улыбка во все тридцать два зуба.  
\- Привет! - произнес он и зашел в квартиру, отодвинув Джеймса с пути.  
Миновал дверь, огляделся, напоролся взглядом на отпечаток ладони на стене и отчего-то принялся ржать так, что Джеймс всерьез обеспокоился его психическим здоровьем. Сара даже соизволила объявиться и осторожно обнюхать веселящегося гостя. Гость тем временем замолк, лихо вскрыл банку с синей краской, окунул туда руку и сделал второй отпечаток, рядом с первым. Хоть ржать перестал, и то слава богу.   
\- Ты мне решил с ремонтом помочь? - поинтересовался Джеймс, подходя ближе.  
\- Типа того, - ответил Микки. Потом посмотрел на свою руку и спросил - А растворитель у тебя есть?

Полчаса спустя говорить было уже гораздо удобнее. Во-первых, они взяли кофе, а Микки сходил в душ (он признался, что последние два дня бегал по городу и Джеймс его чуть не убил). Во-вторых, уселись на спальный мешок, скрестив ноги и укутавшись в цветастые пледы. В-третьих, Джеймс перестал исподтишка тыкать в Микки пальцем, пытаясь проверить, существует тот или нет.  
\- И что, ты узнал, что девчонка собирается назвать будущую дочь так же, как твою бабушку, и на тебя снизошло озарение? - недоверчиво спросил Джеймс, приложившись к своему стакану.   
\- Нет, это была дурацкая мысль, - отмахнулся Микки. - Хотя как знать... Если я еще и сподвиг свою собственную прабабушку на переезд в Америку - это вообще зашибись. Но ты не сбивай меня. Я подумал не о бабушке, а о том, откуда Мердок взял твое имя.  
\- Ну?  
\- Вот тебе и ну. Он же мне сам сказал, что нашел в чемодане листок с твоим именем, фамилией и адресом. А откуда там этот листок?   
\- Откуда?  
Микки кинул на него укоризненный взгляд.  
\- Оттуда, что я тебе рассказал эту историю, и мы сами его туда положили. Больше неоткуда. И все сложилось - и то, что ты вспомнил меня, хотя должен был забыть, и все остальные нестыковки. Я сразу к тебе не побежал - решил подождать. Вдруг все-таки исчезну. Но не исчез, как видишь. А когда я увидел отпечаток на стене, я вообще чуть не рехнулся.  
\- Оно и было видно… - проворчал Джеймс. - Кстати, ты так и не сказал, на кой черт ты решил облагородить мне ремонт своей лапой на стене?  
\- Дело в том, мой дорогой мистер Драммонд, - Микки наставительно поднял палец, словно профессор на лекции, - что на моей стене спустя более чем сто лет красуются именно эти отпечатки. Когда я их увидел, то окончательно понял, что прав. Кроме того, мой предок, под именем которого я сюда прибыл, возник из небытия именно в это время. Открыл кафе, если мне не изменяет память. Разумеется, когда я брал это имя, я и не подозревал, что замыкаю круг. Основное правило временной петли - во времени ничего не возникает просто так. Майкл Майер уже существовал. Отпечаток существовал. И твой адрес в чемодане на Бейкер - тоже.   
\- Все уже придумано до нас, - задумчиво сказал Джеймс. - Это как-то скучно.  
\- Дебил, - проговорил Микки ласково. - Скучно ему. Я всю жизнь сменил, а ему не хватает веселья.  
Джеймс кинул на него цепкий взгляд.  
\- И не жалеешь? - спросил он.  
Микки почесал в затылке и в который раз подумал, что надо подстричься. Теперь-то времени полно.  
\- Не осознал еще, - честно признался он. - Но я ведь так и так хотел другую жизнь, когда уйду на покой. И, помнится, воображал себя фермером, разводящим гусей. В ужас впадал. Ты все-таки лучше гуся.  
\- Ну спасибо!  
\- Ну пожалуйста!  
\- А ну иди сюда! - потребовал Джеймс и придвинулся сам, цепко хватая Микки за плечо.  
\- Это еще зачем? - отодвинулся тот.  
\- Хэппи-энды принято отмечать поцелуем, придурок. Ты что, не знаешь самых простых вещей? Предвижу, тебя еще придется учить пользоваться кофеваркой…  
Позже Микки поднялся, чтобы сделать себе чаю. Когда он проходил мимо окна, что-то привлекло его внимание - заставило замереть столбом, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в окна напротив. В одном из них, кажется, мелькнула рыжая макушка. Микки пригляделся и облегченно рассмеялся - девушка была, да. Такая же растрепанная. Но шевелюра у нее была черная, а никак не рыжая. Соседка посмотрела прямо на него и неуверенно помахала рукой.   
Микки помахал в ответ. 

**Эпилог**

\- Я чувствую себя идиотом, - пробормотал Джеймс, преодолевая последнюю лестницу музея. - Или актером в дурацкой комедии. Сейчас из-за угла вывернет Адам Сэндлер.  
\- Даже не думай, - проговорил Микки, поднимающийся сразу за ним. - Мы и так полгода откладываем, если не больше.   
\- Ну вот что случится, если мы этого не сделаем? - Джеймс добрался до последней площадки и встал, с заинтересованным видом рассматривая викторианский унитаз, прикрывая собой чемодан.  
\- Ничего. Потому что мы это уже сделали. Это фиксированная точка. Прекрати ворчать и дай сюда эту штуку.  
\- Господа, мы закрываемся через пять минут! - подсказала снизу улыбчивая девушка - сотрудник музея.   
\- Спасибо! - Микки повернулся к ней и ослепительно улыбнулся. - Мы сейчас!  
\- Охренеть, здесь чучело совы! На кой в уборной сова, можешь мне объяснить?  
\- Я тебя сейчас пришибу. Давай сюда чертов чемодан!  
Джеймс подвинул чемодан к Микки и тот одним движением уложил его на полку, к двум уже имеющимся. Потом критически осмотрел полученную картину и пихнул подальше, чтобы не сразу увидели.   
Вдвоем они чинно спустились вниз и быстро вышли на Бейкер-стрит.  
\- Как думаешь, они заметили, что мы приходили с чемоданом, а вышли без него? - поинтересовался Джеймс.  
\- Да ты что, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Микки (то есть по документам, конечно, уже давно Майкл Майер). - Мы затесались в гущу китайских туристов. Там слона можно было провести.  
\- Поверю бывшему вору, - ядовито откликнулся Джеймс.  
Микки остановился, взял его за плечи и повернул к себе.  
\- Ну чего ты? - на Джеймса удобно было смотреть сверху вниз, значительно так. - Мы же все сделали, чего ты нервничаешь?  
Джеймс длинно вздохнул и как-то обмяк. Потом поднял глаза и улыбнулся.   
\- Не поверишь - боялся. Вдруг что-то не выйдет. Вдруг мы как-то не так все поняли. Или Весы встали раком к Скорпиону - мало ли что, я же в этом ни хрена не смыслю.   
\- Я смыслю, - Микки отпустил его, хлопнул по плечу и пошел рядом. - Если бы не временная петля, я бы уже давно сдох. А так - кафе открыли, квартиру отремонтировали - куда я денусь. Ты еще обещал показать мне Европу. Я там в последний раз был в восемнадцатом веке.   
\- Еще жениться предложи, - буркнул Джеймс. - Для полной солидности.  
\- А это у вас уже можно? - без заминки, с искренним интересом поинтересовался Микки.   
Джеймс коротко взглянул на него.  
\- Обойдешься, - буркнул он. - Не для тебя моя роза цвела.   
\- Мы совладельцы кафе и живем в одной квартире. Люди могут не то подумать. Знаешь, какие-нибудь ужасающие пошлости.  
\- Это в вашем будущем люди ужасно развратны.  
Микки хмыкнул и приобнял его за плечи. Они удалялись прочь, к станции метро, чтобы уехать к уютному лофту с отпечатками ладоней на стенах. Микки повесил гамак на привычное место, а Джеймс пришел от этого в восторг и натащил в дом полдюжины цветастых подушек. Лана была бы в ужасе - думал Микки, а потом вспоминал, что до рождения Ланы еще много-много лет.   
Когда они запаковывали в чемодан листок с именем и адресом Джеймса, Микки чудовищным усилием удержался от того, чтобы что-то добавить. Окончательно отступился только тогда, когда понял - он не знает, что написать. Это ведь только кажется, что мы-будущие умнее себя-прошлых. Кажется, что мы могли бы предотвратить какие-то беды, изменить ход личной истории, раздавить ногой другую бабочку. На самом деле ты - это всегда ты, вне времени и пространства, точка на холсте реальности. Перемены не начинаются с путешествия во времени, как дождь не начинается с первой капли.   
\- Микки, - Джеймс толкнул его в бок, выводя из задумчивости. - Ты что, уснул на ходу?  
\- Я не Микки, я Майкл, - автоматически поправил тот.  
\- На тебя не угодишь.  
Если писать что-то самому себе в прошлом, то Микки написал бы только одно: “Хорошо провести время, чувак!” Универсальный совет на все случаи жизни. Проверено.


End file.
